Les loufoqueries inutiles
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Prenez une autrice déjante, malade, psychotique, sociopathe, a mettre dans un asile de toute urgence ... Et donnez lui le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut des personnages de Bleach ... Et ne lisez pas le résultat ! Vous repartirez avec des séquelles !
1. Prologue : Arriver d'un monstre !

**Couples : **Par ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'y va y en avoir ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : ** Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **K

**Note d'Axel : **Un gros ... Très gros ... trop gros délire a ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! Et surtout ... Ne vous laissez pas avoir et ne sombrer pas dans la folie ! (j'éxagére ! XD)

**Crosover :** Aucun là ...

* * *

Que se passe t il lorsqu'on laisse, par mégarder, une fille telle que Axel Gabriel s'échapper dans le monde de Bleach ? Franchement, il ne vaux mieux pas le savoir et vous devriez plutôt appuyer sur la petite crois, en haut, à droit de votre écran, vous savez, la crois qui es entouré de rouge ! Mais si vous ne l'avez pas fait, c'est que votre curiosité es très forte ...

Votre mère vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Bref, tréves de bavardage ! Suivons plutôt la jeune fille qui, vêtus de son pyjama rose avec des petites fleurs et munis de sa peluche fêtiche, Bulbizarre ... Bon, ok, elle avait plus trop l'age d'avoir une peluche, mais comme c'était son grand frère qui la lui avait donné, ne lui en faiant pas la moindre remarquer ! Les pieds nut, la jeune fille se frotter les yeux, fixant avec incrédulité le paysage étrange qu'elle découvrait ...

Hueco Mundo ...

- Hé ben, c'est pas la joie ici ! Avoua t elle avec mécontentement. C'est quoi encore se rêve de fou ?

Se tournant en tous sens, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas entrain de faire un remake de la célébre histoire du petit prince, le ciel étoile au dessus d'elle l'emmerveillait et la lune si claire était comme un soleil pour elle ... Ouais, elle aimait la nuit plus que le jour, mais je vous l'ai dit, elle a jamais été normal c'te nana !

- Tient tient tient, en voilà un étrange spécimen !

Se tournant, elle découvrit un bien étrange spéctacle : en fait, elle était arriver au moment ou Ichigo était entrain de s'en prendre plein la gueule face au quinta Espada ... Equarquillant les yeux, elle fixa l'Espada qui s'approcher avec son sourire mauvais verre elle.

- Une faible petite humaine, tu es une des amis de la Femelle ? Demanda t il. Tu m'a l'aire bien petite !

- Normal, je fais qu'un mètre soixante ! Riposta t elle. Ca doit pas être difficile de me dépasser !

- Maître, laissez moi m'en occupé ! Proposa Tessa.

- Nnoitra ... Murmura l'autrice en souriant étrangement. J'ai quelque chose à régler avec toi ...

Sous l'énervement que lui inspiré le Quinta, une nuée de flamma apparurent soudainement derrière la jeune fille et elle sembla soudainement prendre une taille ahurissante sous les yeux horrifiers de Nnoitra et Tessa, se dernier se recula, reprenant sa place de spéctateur et Ichigo, qui avait voulut intervenir pour protéger cette pauvre et faible jeune fille se demanda s'il ne devait pas changer de position et décider d'aider le pauvre Quinta.

- Comment a tu put attaquer Grimmjow ? S'écria la folle furieuse. Je vais te tuer !

Kenpachi fixer le spectacle de loin ...

- Est ce qu'il a vraiment besoin d'aide Kurosaki ? Demanda t il a Yashiru.

Et ainsi débuta donc l'histoire ! Tout le monde, curieux de voir d'où provenait ses flammes ahurissantes, c'étaient rapprocher et le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent fut étonner : ce qui ressemblait à une fille vêtus toujours de son pyjama rose à fleur, serrant fortement le Sexta Espada qui agonissait tout en ronronnant bruillament, le tout sur le corps inanimé de Nnoitra qui en avait pris plein la tête.

Qu'allait il se passé maintenant que la folle était libérer dans le monde de Bleach ?

Vous le saurez peut être dans le prochaine épisode de ... _**Les loufoqueries inutiles !**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le début des Emmerdes

**Couples : **Par ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'y va y en avoir ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **K

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, juste un tit début pour tenter de m'échauffer, mais nul ! Heureusement que vous avez déjà droit au premier véritable "crosover" ! Moa ha ha ... Deux chapitres aujord'hui ! En espérant que cela vous suffira ! La suite, peut être Lundi ... Non, en fait, sûrement Lundi ! ... Niark Niark Niark ...

**Crosover :** Aucun là ...

_**Réponse :**_ kuchikirukia, Merci pour ton commentaire et j'éspére que la suite te plaira ! X3

* * *

- Mais lâche moi espéce de furie ! Raga Grimmjow. Lâche moi !

- Nian ! Riposta l'étrange jeune fille. Pas question, tu es a moa ! Et à toute celles qui rêve de toi secrétement, bien sûr, mais dans cette histoire, tu es a moi et rien qu'a moi !!! D'ailleurs, Byakuya aussi es a moi et puis Ulquiorra ! Et puis ...

- Ouais, en fait, tu te fait un harem ? Ironisa Ichigo.

- Ho, t'inquiéte pas, tu en fera pas partis !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour MADAME ???

- Non, t'es juste trop célèbres ! Tout le monde parle de toi partout ! Ichigo par ci, Ichigo par là ! Ichigo trop puissant ici ! Ichigo trop puissant par là ! Ichigo ... Ichigo Ichigo ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! ... Tu m'a donné une véritable overdose ! Et puis, entre nous, si je te prend toi, je vais plus me faire hair qu'autre chose ! ... Quoi que ... Hu hu huuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ... J'ai rien suivit ! Avoua franchement Renji en haussant les épaules.

- Il semblerait que cette humaine vienne d'un autre monde ... Lâcha soudainement Szayel.

- De quel monde elle vient ? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les sourcils.

- Vus ses dires, le monde des "auteurs" ! Avoua l'arrancar. Il semblerait qu'elle soit une personne capable d'écrire une histoire sur nous et influencé nos dires et nos propos, la preuve même que nous ne nous battions plus maintenant alors qu'il y a quelques instants, ont était tous sur le point de s'entretuer, prouve fortement mes dires !

- Attend, tu veux dire qu'elle influence notre esprit ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, j'ai pas envie de vous voir mourir ! Soupira la jeune fille, continuant de serrer Grimmjow. Vous êtes tous tellements intéressants ! Se serait pas marrant ! =3

- J'peu la tuer ? Demanda Kenpachi.

- Ho mais t'es méchants ! Répliqua la jeune fille, offusquer. Que j'aime çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, y a plus personne qui veut se battre à cause d'elle et le monde es sauver ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Hé hé hé, t'es jaloux par ce que j'ai sauver tout les mondes à ta place ? Ironisa la demoiselle.

- ... Non, pas vraiment ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, tu aura un rôle très important ici ! Hé hé hé hé .....

- J'aime pas son rire ... Avoua la fraise.

- Moi non plus ! Répondit Renji.

La jeune fille aggrippa le poignier de Grimmjow pour le trainé sur le sol, attrappant au passage Byakuya qui hésita franchement à utilisé le shunpo, mais bon, elle était si petite qu'il était difficile de la prendre pour un véritable danger.

- Aller, on va tous au Soul Socity !

- C'est Soul Society ! Fit remarquer Renji.

- Pourquoi là bas ? Protesta Grimmjow.

- Par ce que je veux voir fleurire les cericiers ! Lâcha t elle, les yeux emplis d'étoile. Et je veux que Byakuya me fasse une déclaration d'amour là bas !

Cette foi, s'en était trop, le capitaine de la sixième division s'enfui sans la moindre hésitations et la jeune fille tenta de le poursuivre, tenant toujours Grimmjow au poignet qui volé derrière elle.

Au Soul Society, il y eu un conseil extraordinaire ou seul les perso les plus importants dans manga, ouais, sa ferait trop de monde sinon ! XD Bref, y avait tout les capitaines des divisions et puis tout les Espada et puis y avait même Aizen, Gin et Tôssen qui se demandaient comment on avait put les convaincres de se jetter directement dans la gueule de l'ennemi.

Celle que tout le monde appeller Axel Gabriel, Axel pour les intimes ... Gabriel pour les pas intimes ... Comment sa vous vous en fichez ? Ouais, moi aussi, mais bon ... Bref, cette fille semblait être une "autrice", beaucoup ne savait pas ce qu'elle était ... Sauf les deux scientifiques, Mayuri et Szayel qui débattait farouchement dans une langue incompréhensible ... On décida de les ignorer !

- Donc, vous êtes une "Autrice". Répata Yamamoto qui avait entendus le noms.

- Oui !

- Quel es donc le but des "Auteurs" ?

- Ecrire des histoires qui les amuses et les font vibrer avec déléctation ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille. Certaine s'amusent a vous torturez et vous fond sombrer dans un puit sans nom ! Pauvre de vous ...

- Qui es le plus souvent torturé ? Demanda avec crainte Renji.

- Ichigo ! Avoua la jeune fille. Lui, il s'en prend plein la gueule ! Et pas que physiquement ! Rolala, c'est pour ça que je le laisse tranquille ! En plus, quel tombeur !

- Ha, j'ai beaucoup de conquête ? Lança plein d'espoir le dit Ichigo.

- Holala ! Ouais, tout un tas ! Orihime, Tatsuki, Hallibel, Rangiku, Hinamori ... Y a aussi ... Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya j'ai vus une foi et puis Ukitake et puis même Mayuri !

- Un vrai tombeur ! Ricana méchament Grimmjow.

- Ho, toi aussi il t'a eu ! Il a même eu ... En fait, presque tout le monde ... T'a vraiment du bol ! Tu t'en rend compte ? Et après on veut m'empêché de me faire un harem ! Tss ... Aizen et Gin aussi ton pris !

- Je veux pas savoir ! ...

- Et vous, quel genre d'Autrice êtes vous ? Demanda inquiet Yamamoto.

La jeune fille eu un sourire digne des sourires les plus terrifiants de Gin et eu un regard digne de celui de Aizen.

- Je sais pas, vous me le direz plus tard ...

Tout cela commençait très mal ...

Mais que va t il arriver comme aventure a nos amis ?

Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant qui sera un crosover obliger ! Ouais, l'idée mes venus en promenant le chien et bon, autant la partager avec vous !!!


	3. Chapitre 2 : Capitaine Tsubasa

**Couples : **Par ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'y va y en avoir ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **K

**Note d'Axel : **Les choses vont pouvoir commencer, crosover allucinants à venir ! X3 Pour des raisons purement personnelle, je prend les nom français des personnages ... Je suis sûr que si je vous donnez les noms Japonais, vous ne suivriez pas, mais de toute façon, c'est pas très important !

**Crosover :** Capitaine Tsubasa

* * *

Ils auraient put faire énormément de chose, au oui, ce n'était pas l'imagination qui manquait à Axel, au contraire, mais elle céda a son envie du moment et les emmena tous a un stade de foot ...

- Olivier a réussis a intérsepter la balle et semble bien décidé a avancer droit vers le but ! Annonça le commentateur. La foule es en délire. Son compagnion, Ben et le célèbres et puissant Marck ! Ils arrivent devant le but et ...

Le célèbres Olivier tira son fameu tire du faucon, ou un truc du genre, je sais plus vraiment, bref, celui que quand on regarde l'anime, bah la balle met toujours une ou deux heures ... Pendant que le commentateurs s'écrit avec enthousiasme "Ce tire es d'une incroyable puissance et d'une vitesse ahurisante !" ...

La balle fut cependant attrapper par quelque chose ... Une éspéce de félin de grande taille qui attrappa la balle avec les dents.

- Comment ? S'écria le commentateur. C'est impossible ! Jamais Olivier n'a ratter de but de cette distance !

L'homme attérie avec grace au sol, c'était Grimmjow qui avait réagit avec son intsinct pour choper la balle, il l'envoya a un de ses compagnions ... L'homme intersepta la balle et se tourna vers le but adversaire ... Et face à la taille impossante du joueur qui déboula, aucun joueur adversaire présent n'osa faire le moindre mouvement ... Evidement, quand on voi débouler un homme telle que Kenpachi, on fait plus dans la culotte qu'autre chose !

L'homme déquilla les joueurs défenseur comme s'il n'était que des quilles et tira avec une telle puissance qu'un étrange trou apparus dans le bide de Tom, que la balle troua le but et que la balle démolie même les gradins derrière le but ! Heureusement que Axel avait prévus le coup et avait interdit à quiconque de se mettre là !

- Ouais, bon, ça va pas le faire ! Déclara soudainement Axel qui regarder tomber Tom.

Elle se tourna vers Olivier qui était resté planter sur place.

- Bon, écoute Olivier, tout compte fait, tu peu pas te battre contre eux ! Dit elle en riant et se frottant la nuque. Normal en même temps, se sont des Arrancar et des Shinigami ! Bref, je crois qu'on va se passer de ton équipe, a moins que tu ne veuille perdre tout tes amis dans se combat perdus d'avance ?

Le jeune homme resta muet.

- Bref, je crois que je vais me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai ! Continua la jeune fille en se tournant vers la troupe qui l'avait suivit. Donc, on va faire un duel Armée d'Aizen contre Gotei 13 !

Ainsi, la chose prometter d'être "intéressante" ... On transporta Tsubasa qui c'était transformer en statut et toutes son équipe, heureusement, Orihime put sauver Tom (mais bon, c'était pas si utile de faire un truc pareille ...) et les équipes furent former.

Gotei 13 Armée d'Aizen

**Gardienne : Gardien :**

- Orihime - Yammy

**Attaquants : Attaquants :**

- Kenpachi - Grimmjow

- Soi Fong - Starrk

- Renji - Nnoitra

- Hanatarou

**Milieu de terrains : Milieu de terrains :**

- Kyoraku - Ulquiorra

- Byakuya - Arloniro

- Ichigo - Aizen

- Tôsen

**Défenseurs : Défenseurs :**

- Mayuri - Szayel

- Hitsugaya - Somarie

- Yachiru - Hallibel

- Pourquoi je suis dans l'équipe ? Demanda craintifement Hanatarou. Et pourquoi en attaquant ?

- Ho, tu va pas te plaindre, t'es sur le terrain au moins ! Soupira Axel.

Ce n'était pas du tout l'avis du pauvre Shinigami qui aurait dut être le lanceur de balle, il était au centre du cercle et fixer avec une crainte non dissimulable le visage déformer des attaquants adversaires : Grimmjow et Nnoitra ne semblaient pas près à perdre cette bataille, quand à Starrk ... Son visage était déformer, Lilinette l'exitant avec ses encouragements et le drappeau qu'elle agitait ... Un drapeau où était noter "Kill Them !" ... Et sur le front était marquer "Tu va mourire" ....

- Tous le monde es près ? Demanda Axel, l'arbitre du match.

Elle siffla et Hanatarou fit la seule chose qui ne racoursirait pas sa vie : donner la balle a l'adversaire et se jeta sur le coté pour se mettre a couvert car déjà les arrancar fillaient vers le but adverses, allant tellement vite que le Gotei 13 n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Nnoitra envoya une balle si puissante vers le but que Orihime sentit le souffle déstructeur de la balle froller sa joue et la couper lègérement ...

Elle venait déchapper à une mort certaine ... Fixant le trou béant qu'avait provoqué la balle, elle tomba sur les genoux et se demanda pourquoi elle avait été chois comme gardienne ... Pourquoi pas Kenpachi ?

- Premier but pour L'AA (armée d'Aizen ! XD) ! Siffla Axel en se tournant vers le G 13 (Besoin de dire ? XD). Vous êtes pas très fin !

- POURQUOI TU LEURS A DONNER LA BALLE ??? S'écria mécontant Renji au pauvre Hanatarou.

- Je suis médecin ! Répliqua le garçon a genou sur la pelousse. Médecin !!! Pas guerrier ! J'ai aucune chance face à eux !!!

- Renji, tu veux faire la remise en jeu ? Proposa l'arbitre en revenant avec une nouvelle balle.

Le jeune homme aquiesca et lorsque le coup de sifflet résonna, Renji n'attendis pas pour foncer, attanquand directement et réussis a passer les arrancar qui avait tenté de l'envoyer au sol a coup de pied ou de poing, mais, de sa taille souple et efféminé ...

- Hé ! Protesta le jeune homme.

Et grace aussi à sa puissance ...

- ...

Le jeune rou arriva au but adverse, Szayel était trop occupé a se regarder dans un miroire ... Et se parler tout seule ... Se complimentant ... Bref ! Renji arriva donc au but garder par l'impossant Yammy ... Mais cela ne découraga pas le jeune homme qui leva le pied et ... Se stoppa net ...

- Hé, non, je suis pas d'accord ! Protesta Renji en pointant l'arrancar. Comment tu veux que je tire DANS le but avec CA ???

En effets, Yammy était en mode Resureccion et bloquer totalement le but ... En claire, c'était un mur protégant le but ...

- Ouais, heu, je suis pas sûr que se soit très réglementaire. Avoua Axel en feuillettant le manuel de réglement du foot. Mais ils parlent pas de taille minimal ...

- Et comment tu veut que je marque avec ce mec devant le but ? Y a pas d'ouverture !

- A ton avis, pourquoi je vous ai laisser vos Zanpakuto ! Baka !

Les yeux de Renji s'illuminèrent et il reprit donc son attaque, invoquant son Bankai, la tête de Zabimaru avala le balon et se projetta contre le Yammi qui fut projetter en arrière, démolissant ce qui restait des gradins derrière le but.

- AA 1, G13 1 ! Annonça joyeusement Axel. Remise en jeu pour les AA.

- J'suis pas sûr que tout cela soit vraiment très réglementaire, mais c'est aussi incroyable que ce que nous offre Olivier et Tom ! Affirma le commentateur en délire. La rapidité des joueurs es extréme ! Mais regarder cela ! C'est incroyable ! On ne vois plus certain des joueurs tellements ils sont rapides ! ... Mais que ? Un des joueurs ... On dirait ... Qu'il prend le ... Thè ?

En effets, Aizen n'était pas réellement décidé à prendre part à cette bataille "inutile", un de ses arrancar (sûrement ses deux fraccion là, celles dont je me souviens plus le nom et qui en veulent grave à Orihime ... Nelony ... Ha, bah, tien, je vais voir dans le manga à coté de moi ! ...) Loly et Menoly avaient apportés son trône, on se demande comment elles ont fait, hein ? ... Non, vous vous en foutez ? ... Bon, bref, on lui avait aussi apporter une table avec sa théiére pis une tasse hein ... Et il buvait, beservant simplement le match de sa place ... Par ce que, bien sûr, MONSIEUR fait les chose en grand et se place juste au millieu du terrain !

- Heu, Aizen, qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Demanda Axel.

- Je bois du thé ! Répondit il avec intéligence.

- Ouais, mais, y a un match ! Tu devrais aier ton équipe !

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent perdre ! Je ne m'encombre pas de faible ...

Axel décida de ne pas insisté, les rapports de force était équivalente ... Bah ouais, oublions pas qu'y avait Hanatarou dans l'équipe des autres, le pauvre garçon ce cacher d'ailleurs derrière le trône, remarquant que les Espada ne portait aucune attaque dans cette direction (et si vous me demandez pourquoi, c'est que vous êtes pas bien fin), il jugait cet endroit comme étant le plus sécurisant !

Bon, avec tout sa, j'ai perdus la balle moi ! Ha ! C'est Nnoitra qui l'avait réparrait, laissant un Hitsugaya quelque peu inconcient derrière lui ... Yachiru se précipita vers l'Espada avec une rapidité digne ... Digne ... Avec rapidité ! (on peu pas toujours trouver de bonne comparaison, hein !) et fonça dans le bide de son adversère telle un boulet de canon et tout deux furent projetter dans un gradin, provoquant un cratère à ce lieu et faisant s'enfuir les spectateurs de se secteur a grand cris.

La balle, qui retomber mollement au sol, fut la cible privilégière d'un Starrk bien motivé, sa fraccion continuant de crier avec un enthousiasme exeptionnel "tue les, tue les ! Banzai !" (et me demandé pas pourquoi elle dit Banzai !). Elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'une vendeuse passait et demandé "qui veut une bière", voulant et goûté le goût, elle tentait dans acheté mais à chaque foi, on lui demandait d'être majeur ... Et c'était quoi ça "Majeur ?" Hein ?

Enfin, bref, retournons au match où l'on voyait un Starrk vraiment très motivé bondisant a l'assaut du but adverse ou une Orihime se tenait prête cette foi et, lorsque le ballon approcha, elle déploya entièrement le bouclier des trois cieux, la stoppant ! Elle invoqua ensuite Tsubaki pour la renvoyait ... La coupant en deux ...

- Oups ... Murmura la jeune fille en riant.

- Temps d'arrête ! Annonça Axel.

- PAS DE TEMPS D'ARRÊT ! Cria Soi Fong qui se précipiter vers l'arbitre qui tenait les restes de la balle.

L'aribtre n'eux que le temps de dire "hic !" avant de se prendre un coup dans la tronche, la projettant elle, mais pas la balle, a travers tout le terrain ... Bah ouais ! Comme si vous tiendrez toujours une balle après vous avoir pris un coup aussi violent dans la tronche ! Tss ... Bref, cette foi, Arloniro utilisa sa Resureccion et absorba en lui la pauvre jeune fille ... Mais pas par compassion, hein, juste par ce qu'il rêvait secrêtement de lui piquer ses pouvoirs ! Manque de peau, on peu pas l'avoir comme sa la petite Axel ... Quoi que ...

En fait, comme elle était incommestible, il la recracha la mine dégouté et elle attira une petite foule.

- Vous croyez qu'elle es morte ? Demanda assardeusement Ulquiorra.

- Je peu l'étudier ? Demanda avec joie Mayuri.

- Faudrait l'achever, si on en profite pas, elle va encore nous foutre dans des situations où on a la honte ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi.

- Ha oui ? Fit Tossen qu'avait pas vus la tenus qu'il portait ...

Bah ouais, par ce que, Axel, elle avait pas accepter qu'ils portent des tenus de foot ordinaire, hein ! Hé, ho, quitte à faire un spore épuissant, autant le faire dans des tenus sexy et ... Moulante ...

- Bon, je l'achéve ! Lâcha Kenpachi.

Mais avant qu'il es eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, le corps de la jeune fille se releva soudainement, son regard enflammer de colère, elle chercha un papier réctangulaire (ou carrée, je sais plus quel forme il a ...) rouge et le sortis en sifflant et pointant Soi Fong.

- Carton rouge, tu sort du terrain ! Annonça Axel.

- Quoi ? Protesta la jeune femme. Mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai rien fait ?

- Et m'envoyé un coup de pied mortel, c'est pas "rien faire" ça ??? Cria mécontentante Axel.

- Mais j'ai pas fait expré ! Assura la jeune femme. Le ballon était trop moue alors je t'y es envoyé avec ! .... J'éspérais marquer un but ...

- TU SORS ! Hurla Axel avec une telle intensité qui la terre en trembla.

La valeureuse capitaine de la deuxième division dut se ressoudre et partis tristounnette dans les bras de sa maître qui elle même était dans les bras de Urahara qui profiter un peu de la situation pour glisser ses mains sur les genoux ... Bah ouais, Yoruichi et Urahara sont amoureux après tout ... Autant qu'ils profitent de leurs jeunesse ... Quoi que, peut on parler de Jeunesse en sachant qu'ils ont bien plus de 100 ans ? O_o ...

Enfin, bref ... Orihime posa le balon au sol et tira, propulsant sa balle vers Ichigo qui se la fit lamentablement voler par Grimmjow, toujours vachement trop motivé le chaton !

- Hé !

Pardon, je me laisse emporter par l'amour que je te porte !

- Hé !!!

... Enfin, bref, promis au fan d'Ichigo, il se fera plus lamentablement prendre la balle ! Enfin, là n'es pas la question ! Grimmjow filla vers le but de la jeune fille qui se souvint soudainement d'une contre attaque ! Lorsque le bleuté tira dans le ballon, elle nota dans son esprit la trajectoir et calcula rapidement sa vitesse pour essayer de determiner le lieu où arrivera la balle tout en se bassant sur la rotation qu'effectuer la balle (... Bah ouais, par ce qu'elle es pas conne Orihime, sinon, elle finirait pas dans les trois premiers au classement à l'école ... ), de se fait, elle put taper dans la balle et la renvoyé ...

Bien sûr, la puissance de renvoya additionné à la puissance de l'attaque fut prodijieuse et on vut la balle filler haut dans le ciel, si haut qu'on ne la voyait pas, et non pas par ce qu'y avait le soleil, hein ! Axel avait mit des lunettes de soleil pour suivre entièrement l'action ! ... On entendit un violent "boum" ... Même si je vois pas trop comment par ce que c'était trop haut mais bon ... Et un avion tomba soudainement du ciel, s'écrassant heureusement sur les gradin de gauche ... Qui jusqu'alors avait put être épargnier ...

- ... Sortis du balon ! Annonça Axel. Balle au AA !

- ... Mais c'es un vrai massacre qu'on es entrain de faire là ! Fit remarquer Ichigo.

- Ouais, bah, ils le savent que le foot es un sport dangereux pour la santé ! S'ils sont pas content, ils viennent pas ! ...

Enfin, bref, Ulquiorra prit une nouvelle balle et l'envoya a deux mains à Tossen qui ... Se la prit en pleine tête ...

- QUI A FAIT SA ??? Lâcha avec rage.

Tout le monde resta silencieux et on pointa soudainement Ulquiorra ...

- Vous êtes con ? Demanda Axel en haussant les sourcils. Il es aveugles ! ...

- Alors on peu reprendre le match ? Demanda joyeusement Kyoraku.

Axel aquiesç d'un signe affirmatif de la tête et l'action ne se fit pas attendre, Kyoraku, qui avait un peu envie de bouger pour sa petite Nanao, qui s'en foutait complétement de lui, voulait effectuer une action et se précipita vers le but adverse. Il feinta sans peine, droite gauche, gauche droite, faisant preuve de reflexe peu normal pour son age (par ce que lui a plus de 200 ans !!!!). Ne resta plus devant lui que la belle Hallibel au forme si généreuse !

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse avoir, même pas se corp de rêve ! Celle ci restait affreusement calme pendant l'attaque et lorsqu'il fut proche, elle bouga ... Soulevant soudainement son tee shirte et stoppant l'homme en pleine action car, bien sûr, elle ne portait rien ... Pas même son masque !

- Je meurt heureux ! Assura l'homme en retombant en arrière, saignant abandément du nez.

- Bien jouer ! Assura Szayel avec joie.

L'action n'était cependant pas fini et ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de prendre la balle (son moment de gloire ! Je vous l'avez promis !!!) et rien ne put l'arrêté ...Il frappa la balle qui se ficha naturellement dans le but, Yammy ayant reprit une taille normal.

La joie éclata dans l'équipe G13 et ils sautèrent de joie, narguant leurs ennemis avec force, augmentant leurs colères.

- Somarie ! Lâcha Aizen mécontant.

L'Espada ne se fit pas attendre et activa sa Resureccion, activant tout les yeux en même temps ... Et prenant le contrôle de plusieurs adversaire de G13 ...

- Hé, attendez, c'est pas réglementaire ça !!! Assura Renji qui avait pus échapper, on ne sais comment, a l'attaque.

- Ha, désolé, mais vus que vous pouvez utiliser toutes vos armes et technique, eux aussi ! Sourit Axel qui tenait amoureusement le bras de Grimmjow.

- ... Hé, attendez ! Y a soudoyement de l'arbitre là ! Connard !

- Hé hé hé, faut être capable de tout pour gagnier un match ! Ricana méchament Grimmjow.

Ainsi, le pauvre Renji, Byakuya (qui c'était protéger de ses pétales), le grand Kenpachi (qu'on réussis pas a avoir facilement, hein !) et Yachiru (Elle c'était mise en position stratégique !!! Vous savez, dans le dos de Kenpachi !) et Orihime (derrière le bouclier des trois cieux) et le pauvre pauvre pauvre Hantarou (cacher derrière le trône d'Aizen). Etait seuls face à l'équipe au grand complet de AA et le reste de leurs équipier !

De loin, on voyait un déluge de sort partir ici et là, faisant se désintégrer le stade et les immeubles allentours, heureusement, tout le monde avait évacuer la zone et tous se retrouver dans un bon bar, assistant à l'étrange matche a la télé ... Qui a dit que rester scotché devant la télé était mauvais pour la santé ? Enfin, bref, Olivier regarder le matche avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

- Je le savais qu'on aurait pas dut accepter la proposition de cette étrange nana ! Affirma Mark qui froncé les sourcils. Regarde là, le stade !

- C'est un déluge de Celo qui s'abat sur les AA ! Annonça tristement le commentateur. Mon dieu, ils n'ont plus aucune chance de remporter la victoire ! Ha ! Des pétalles de rose on trancher le porteur du balon ... Mais, pourquoi donc ? Kyoraku s'effondre sur le sol et Hanatarou tente toujours de survivre au déluge de Celo ... Ce n'es plus un match mais une bataille exeptionnel a laquel on assiste !

Armé D'Aizen 22 - 2 Gotei 13

Satisfaite, c'est avec le bras dans le platre que Axel sortait du stade avec ses amis ... Tous dans des états bien varrier, mais tous bien satisfait de leurs petites batailles ! Ils tombèrent sur Olivier et ses amis qui regardaient tristement le stade.

- Vous avez détruire notre lieu d'entrainement ! Fit remarquer avec colère Olivier.

- Ouais, mais pas entièrement ! Assura Axel. Regarde, y a encore une ranger de banc qui tient debout là !

Elle pointa un doigts vers la dite ranger ... Qui s'effondra soudainement ... Bah ouais, Renji venait de donner un coup de pied, mécontenant de leurs pitoyables défaites. Axel cligna légérement des yeux et se tourna vers le pauvre jeune homme.

- A la prochaine ! Dit elle en riant.

Ho, mais y aurait PLUS JAMAIS de prochaine foi ! Olivier se le promis ... Enfin, c'était pas Olivier par ce que celui ci c'était transformer en statue ... Mais tout les autres c'était faite cette promesse ultime ...

Mais dans ce cas là, dans quel autre stade pourront ils s'entrainées ?

Vont ils seulement rejouer au foot ?

Qu'elles seront leurs prochaines aventures ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochaine épisde de ... "Les Loufoqueries Inutiles !"

* * *

**Note Final :** Voilà, j'éspére que le délire vous a plus ! J'ai pus placer toutes mes idées dedans ! X3 ... Bien que jevoulais rajouter un truc, mais idée avorter ! Je voulais pas qu'on prenne mal la chose ...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dessinatrice ?

**Couples : **Par ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'y va y en avoir ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **K

**Note d'Axel : **Petit délire avec ... Hu hu hu ... Bref, prochaine publication, mercredi, mais attention, je prépare un chapitre intéressant, alors, si j'ai le temps de le finir, vous l'aurez, mais sinon vous devrez vous contentez d'un petit délire comme celui ci. Indice sur le chapitre "intéressant" a la fin de cette fic ! (sa sera un crosover, mais j'suis sûre que personne découvrira sur quoi c'est ! =p)

**Crosover :** Naruto

* * *

Tout le monde se balader tranquillement ici et là, Yachiru courait après les papillons, Grimmjow dormait en haut d'un arbre, Kenpachi taper sur tout les plus fort, comme d'habitude, et bien sûr, le chérie attitrait d'Axel du jour étant Byakuya, celui ci tenter de la semmer a coup de shunpo, mais c'était sans compter sa détermination farouche ! Bah ouais, elle voulait lui enlever sa drole de coiffe de noble, il es beaucoup plus beau sans !

Bref, tout se passer comme d'habitude, baston partout, coup de celo volant dans les aires et puis balade entre ami ...

- Ouais, mais sont où les autres ? Demanda Ichigo qu'était en réalité tout seul.

... Bon, on reprend : donc, Ichigo se balader seul dans une forêt qui était énorme ! Oui oui, les arbres immenses et dense cacher la vue du ciel et puis ... Et puis ... Mince alors, comment qu'elle es encore cette forêt ... Vous savez, là où Naruto essaye de passer l'épreuve de Classe Ninja Moyen ... Un truc du genre ... Faudrait que je pense à relire les premiers tomes, mais bon, là, j'ai la flemme et ... Comment ça vous vous en foutez de ma vie privée ? Puis que c'est comme ça, je vais vous racontez ma vie passionnante ! ... Je suis aller au marcher au puce ce matin ... Et j'ai trouver un très joli haut en dentelle blanche avec ...

- Mais ferme là donc ! Lâcha Ichigo au bord de la crise de nerf.

Tait toi ou je te jure qu'un jour, je fais une fic où t'es en treesome avec Aizen et Gin !

- ... Tu disais qu'elle couleur le haut ? Chantonna t il avec son aire de lêche botte.

De la dentelle blanche avec juste quelques petits détaille à traficoter, enlever les rubans et ensuite, je suis rentrer et comme j'avais rien à faire, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre vus que je manque un peu de temps ...

- ... Passionnant ...

... Enfin, bref ! Donc, où j'en été ? ... On vois bien que vous suivez pas vous ! Tss ! ... Même pas de bon lécteur dans l'assembler .. Hein ? Ha, oui, en effets, je parler de la forêt dangereuse de Konoha ! ... (j'suis sûr que c'est un tricheur qu'à juste lut plus haut ...) ... Et donc, Ichigo ce balader là ... Me demandez pas pourquoi, hein, si vous suivez bien la fic, y a pas de logique !

Donc, il se promené tranquillement quand, tout d'un coup, mais sur qui qu'il tombe pas ? ... Vous savez pas ? Hein ? Hein ! Hé hé hé, je suis trop forte ... Ok, ok, j'arrête, promis, je vais écrire avec plus de sérieux cette fic !

Donc, se promenant tranquillement dans une forêt étrange avec de grand félin énorme qui avaien qu'une envie : le manger, il dut se battre contre eux (et non, c'est pas eux qu'il a rencontrer ! Enfin, pas qu'eux !) ... Il rencontra un jeune homme, cheveux noir et yeux rouge ... Sasuke Uchiwa ... On sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait réussis à ne pas avoir sur le dos Sakura et vus que Naruto et lui pouvaient pas se saquer ...

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, Ichigo avec son célèbre Zangetsu et Sasuke avec ses pitoyables kunai (... Ouais, y a pas photo, désolé les fan de Sasuke, mais consolez vous, au niveau des yeux, là aussi y a pas photo ! *_*). Tout deux s'observaient, se sonder, s'examiné, se demandant tout les deux les mêmes choses : mais c'est quoi ses vêtements à la noix ? C'est quoi ses armes ? Et surtout : qui est ce donc ? ...

Allaient ils devoir s'affronté ? Ils ne savaient pas et étaient près au combat, mais aucun des deux ne se décidé, l'un par ce que son opposant pouvait avoir des alliers dissimuler quelques parts, chacun voulant mettre la mains sur le rouleau précieux que son équipe devait protéger, et l'autre par ce qu'il avait pas l'impression d'avoir un hollow ou un arrancar devant lui ...

- Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki ! Se présenta, ben, poil de carotte ! Hé !

Pardon, je recommencerais plus, promis ! ... Donc, se présenta notre fraise !

- Ha non, pas ce surnom ! Protesta le dit "fraise", qui ne devait pas aimer les fraises ! Si si, je les aimes, mais une fraise, sa se mange ! Et j'ai pas envie d'être bouffer moi !

Tient, j'y avais jamais pensé à ça ! Une fraise, sa se mange, vous voyez le sous entendus les filles ? Niark niark niark !!!

- Qu'est ce que c'est que "ça" ? Demanda Sasuke qui se demandé s'il était pas devenus fou.

- Rien, un narrateur débile ! Répondit de façon stupide et inconsidérable la petite fraise qui risquait fort à cause de son commentaire de finir a la casserole ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! ... Ok, bref, qui es tu ?

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa du clan des Uchiwa ...

- Enchanté !

- Moi de même ! ... Est tu un ennemi ?

- ... Ben, sa dépend en fait, c'est qui tes ennemis ?

- ... Ceux qui veulent tenter de mettre la mains sur notre manuscrit ...

- Ben, j'en ai rien a foutre de ton manuscrit moi ! Je suis pas ton ennemi ! ... Sert à quoi ton manuscrit ?

Hé, en fait, les gas, c'est pas que votre conversation m'ennui, mais, je pensais plutôt à ce que vous fassiez autre chose que de parler de se manuscrit qui va de toute façon être bouffé par Orochimaru ! ... Donc, si vous faissiez ... Disons ... Plus ample connaissance ... Vous avez le même age ... Hu hu hu ...

- C'est qui Orochimaru ? Demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- QUI A PARLER D'OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUUU ? S'écria soudainement une Axel qui attérie presque avec grace sur le sol.

Si seulement elle n'était pas maladroite : elle s'étalla et fit plusieurs gracieuse roulade avant de finir sur les fesses ... Elle regarda alors les deux garçons.

- J'ai un compte a régler avec lui moa ! Assura la folle furieuse. Ouais, mais, non, le narrateur, tu prend trop de liberté là, t'arrête ! ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait lui ? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les sourcils.

- ... Si je le dis, je fais un giga spoil de la mort qui tue au sujet de Naruto ...

- Bon, heu, tu va pas nous le dire alors ? Demanda Ichigo qui s'en fouté en fait ...

- Ok, les filles, vous êtes prévenus ! Prévient (j'insiste, spoil !!!) Axel. Donc, Kabuto, le disiple de Orochi a décidé de simplanter des cellules de son maître, je sais plus trop pourquoi, en tout cas, sa la complétement rendus barjo et le mec es partis pour récupérer les cadavres des anciens membres d'Akatsuki ! ... Il m'a prouvé la mort d'Itachy et rien que pour ça, je vais le tuer !!!!

- Mon frère ? S'écria le garçon avec colère. Tu es une alliée de mon frère ? Tu va mourire !

- Mais t'es un pauvre con toi ! S'écria avec plus d'intensité la jeune fille. Je vais te racconter la véritée sur ton frère ! En réalité, quand il a tuer tout ton clan, c'était juste par ce qu'eux, ils voulaient renversers le pouvoir et le prendre ! Ils voulaient faire un coup d'état et les dirigants de Konoha a juste décider d'envoyer leurs meilleurs soldats pour éradiquer la menace ! Et s'il ta pas tuer, c'était par ce qu'ils pouvaient pas te tuer ! Bref, t'es un con ! ... T'a même pas comprit sa ! ... Tss ... Je t'aime pas ! ... Sauf quand tu ...

Axel se tut, comprenant qu'elle venait de changer la fasse de l'histoire de Naruto ... Et la seconde d'après, elle se dit que c'était pas de sa faute, mais de celle d'Ichigo : premier présent sur les lieux, en tout les cas, vus que c'est qu'une fanfic, on va se dire qu'on s'en fou ! ... Ouais, bref, Sasuke était tout penaud et équarquiller les yeux face à ses révélations surprenante, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en face d'une folle ... Je confirme ...

- Ouais, et tu sais pas où il es Orochimaru ? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les sourcils.

- Bha, normalement, il aurait dut attaquer l'équipe de Naruto ... OUI ! J'ai dit NARUTO !!! Bref, donc ... Ho, quelqu'un d'autre a interféret dans l'histoire ? ... J'paris que c'est Kenpachi qu'est tomber sur l'autre ...

Soudainement, un corp s'étalla de tous son long sur le sol, renversant au passage plusieurs arbres ... Enfin, disons plutôt "les dérasinantst" sous les yeux ébahis de nos trois compagnions. Axel fut la première ... Et la seule a reconnaître Orochimaru qui était étaller, a moitier mort ... Sur le sol, dans une énorme crevasse.

- Bah, c'est lui Orochimaru ! Avoua Axel.

Et une ombre apparus au dessus du corps, frappant sans le moindre ménagement avec une massue le pauvre Orochimaru déjà fort agonisant ... La scène était si effrayante qu'Ichigo et Sasuke c'était caché derrière la petite Axel (1m59 !!! *_*) ... Et regarder se monstre avec cette massus sanglante, ses yeux briants de colère, sa réspiration rauque et surnaturel ....

- Sapounette !!! S'écria heureuse Axel.

- QUOI ? Répliqua la dite jeune fille. ... Mais, tu fait quoi là ?

La dite Sapounette ... Quel nom terrifiant ... Etait la soeur d'Axel ...

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demandé ça, tu es dans mon monde ! ... Heu ... Enfin ... C'est ma fanfic ... Enfin, de toute façon, tu n'es pas "autrice" mais "dessinatrice", non ? Alors, pourquoi tu t'en prend a Orichimaru ? ... TOi aussi t'a pas aimer le fait qu'il soit le révélateur de ...

- NE ME RACONTE PAS ! S'écria la jeune fille en relevant sa masse énorme. Non, je suis juste de passage ... J'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment besoin de me défouler sur cet être infame !!!

- Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ? Demanda surprise Axel.

- J'arrive ... Pas ... A le ... DESSINER !!!!!

Et elle se remit a lui taper dessus, l'achevant presque (on a encore besoin de lui, non ? ... On me dit non ... Mais quand même ! XD). Finalement, elle se désintéressa du corps inanimé depuis fort longtemps pour se tourner vers Axel ... Et, Voyant qui était derrière elle, un étrange sourire apparus sur ses lèvres ...

- Tient, vous deux ... Dit elle avec un étrange ton. Sachez que vous êtes les prochains sur la liste ...

- Les prochaines ? Lâchèrent les deux jeunes hommes avec déséspoire.

- Oui ... C'est vous que je vais essayer de dessiné maintenant ... J'éspére que vous serez facile à dessiné ... Sinon ...

Et sur ses mots, elle repartit, sachant qu'ils avaient comprit que leurs vies étaient alors en jeu !

Les deux jeunes gens c'étaient farouchement accrocher au haut d'Axel et trembler ... Hé oui, quand même, c'est qu'elle était pas net la Sapounette (pourvus qu'elle ne me lise jamais !!!) ... Ils frémissaient de peur.

- Axel, faut que tu nous protége ! Supplia Ichigo.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Demanda la dite Axel. Je comprend pas, deux grands garçons comme vous aurez peur d'une fille qui mesure 1m60 ?

- Mais, tu a vus ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Argumenta Sasuke. Je ne suis pas encore asser fort pour vaincre ce genre d'adversaire !

- Et j'ai jamais signer pour tuer autres choses que des Hollows ou des Arrancars ! Assura la fraise.

- ... Et vous faites quoi pour moi si je vous aides ? Demanda intéressé la jeune fille.

- Je te promet de toujours t'aiders à trouvers l'hommes que tu cherche ! Assura Ichigo. Tu courrais après qui tout à l'heure ?

- Ouais, a nous deux, on pourra l'avoir ! Assura Sasuke qui savait pas trop de quoi ils parlaient.

- Byakuya ! X3

- Sa tombe bien, je l'ai déjà vaincu ! Aller, viens Sasuke ! Faut courire vite là ! J'éspére que tu connais quelques trucs de captures !

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent à coté d'un Naruto et d'une Sakura qui haussèrent les sourcils ...

Dans le prochaine épisode

- Hé, attend au moins qu'ils m'aient ramené Byakuya et que j'ai pus en profiter ! Protesta farouchement Axel.

Non, désolé, les deux heures du mat, je suis KO, une prochaine foi !

Donc, dans le prochain épisode ... Enfin, dans un des prochains ! Pas sûr que je l'ai fini mercredi ... Yachiru, enlevé par des Extra Terrestre !

- QUOI ? S'écria Kenpachi avec colère.

Les Shinigami ne savent comment lui venir en aide !

Quand aux Arrancars, ils font une découvertes surprenante ! Et Aizen décide d'avoir de nouveau des envies de puissance et de domination du monde !

- Hé, attend, tu va me dire tout de suite ce que c'est que c'est connerie ? Protesta Kenpachi.

Mais, t'inquiéte, mes histoires finissent jamais mal ! Juste pour Axel ! Elle ne pourra jamais faire ce qu'elle veut avec les persos ... Niark niark n...

*Interruption de connection*

Hu hu hu, ce narrateur ne sais pas protéger son ordinateur correctement, avec mes talents inexistants pour tout ce qui concerne un ordinateur, MOI, AXEL-GABRIEL, j'ai repris le contrôle ! ... Et je vais vous faires frissonnez ! ... Ha, mais pas aujord'hui ! J'suis fatigué ! Bonne nuit tout le monde !


	5. Chapitre 4 : La chambre interdite

**Couples : **Par ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'y va y en avoir ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **K

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, désolé, pas pus faire le délire que je voulais, mais bon, vous devrez vous contentez de celà ... Pas fameux mais bon !

En fait, kuchikirukia, merci pour ton soutient ! X3

**Crosover :** No Crosover, désolé ....

* * *

- Alors ? Demanda Ichigo.

- J'vois rien ! Répondis franchement Renji.

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Matsumoto.

- Attend, attend ! Non, je vois rien du tout ...

- Mais elle fait quoi au juste ? Demanda Rukia. Elle écrit au moins la fic ?

- J'crois pas, je crois qu'elle regarde ... Avoua Renji.

- Vous croyez qu'un jour, on aura le droit a une fic avec ça ? Demanda Hanatarou intéressé.

- Impossible ! Assura Orihime. C'est sur un thème bien trop sérieux ! Je nous vois pas faire les loufoques là dedans ! ... Bon, alors ...

Tout ce beau petit monde se trouver devant la porte de la chambre d'Axel où une multitude de panneau telle que "Défense d'entrer" ou bien "Déchet nucléaire" ou bien "risque de mort prématurer" ... Et un tas d'autre truc du genre était accrocher, comme si cette chambre possèdait un lourds secret ...Ce qui éveilla la curiosité de presque tout le monde qui se presser autour de la porte.

Kenpachi, qui passer par là, s'arrêté et s'avança, démolissant soudainement la porte sous les yeux ébahis car eux n'avait aucune envie d'être flague ... Bah ouais, ils avaient pas envie de mourire eux !

- Mais, tu fais quoi Kenpachi ???? S'écria Ichigo.

- Vous êtiez tous devant la porte, j'ai pensé qu'elle était bloquer et comme j'aime rendre services ...

L'homme équarquilla les yeux car un démon tourner des yeux lumineux vers l'être qui avait oser pénétré dans sa chambre.

- Ken ... Murmura méchamant Axel. La porte ... REFERME LA PORTE !!!

Mais avant que le dit Ken ne put faire quoi que se soit, deux espéce de boule de poil sautèrent sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir à toute jambes ! EN effets, les deux chats d'Axel profitèrent de l'occasion pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- BIBI !!! VADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !!!

La jeune fille parti dès lors a la porsuite de ses deux compagnions fidèles qui avait été rejoint par la chienne, Cheyenne, celle ci souvent coupable d'aider les deux chats à s'évader ... Oui, je vous jure, ils nous refont constament des remake de Prison Break ! Par exemple, une foi, pendant que je dormais, Bibi a gratter la porte pour signaler mon repot à Cheyenne et celle ci es venus leurs ouvrires la porte, ils ont alors ganbader dans la maison, ravagant tout ce qui pouvait l'être, faisant tomber une poupée de porcelaine et allant même jusqu'à fouiller ensemble les poubelles ! ... Oui, ok, vous vous en foutez ! Tss ...

Bref, donc, tout le monde se retrouvait devant la chambre ouverte de la chambre d'Axel ... Et chacun savait que ce n'était pas bien de violer l'intimité de la chambre d'une jeune fille, alors ils tournèrent les talon et ...

- KENPACHI ! Cria fortement Yachiru. Regarde ça ! Y a une télé avec la PS3 !!! Je veux jouer !!!

- Hein ? S'écria Renji intéressé en pénétrant dans la chambre. Wouaaaa ! Elle a une Wii avec le jeu "Bleach : Shattered Blade" ! Venez, on test nos persos !

Tout le monde entra donc dans la spacieuse chambre qui donnait plus l'impression d'être une salle de jeu vidéo et une bibliothèque à manga qu'autre chose ... Bon, dans la réalité, Axel a bien une PS3 et une Wii, mais elle a que une télé ... Quand aux mangas, si en avoir plus de quatre cent manga, c'est "pas beaucoup", c'es que vous avez jamais vus la place que sa prend ! *_*

Donc, tout le monde fouiller ici et là et Hitsugaya s'approcha de l'ordinateur et se figea en voyant l'image qui s'y trouvé : une image de lui avec Ichimaru ... Il cria alors si fort que le monde put entendre son cris de désespoir ... Comment sa vous l'avez pas entendus ? Quitter votre ordinateur, ouvret la fenêtre et écouté ! Vous verrez, après deux trois heures dans cette position idiote, vous l'entendrez comme si c'était vous qui poussé le cris ! Enfin, bref !

Le petit Albinos attira l'attention de tout le monde et ils se figèrent tous en fixant l'image, se désintéressant, ils se rapprochèrent de l'image.

- Mais elle es tarée cette nana ? Demanda Renji.

- Oulala, on dirait que tu aime mon contacte ! Déclara Gin qui, entendant le cris de déséspoir, avait ABSOLUMENT eux BESOIN de savoir pour quel raison un telle cris avait été poussé ...

Bon, autant avoué qu'il c'était imaginé quelque chose de plus ... Intéressant ...

- Elle a quoi d'autre ? Demanda Ichigo en appuyant sur la sourit pour changer d'image.

Une image d'Ichigo embrasser par Nel adulte et Orihime, tout deux leurs lèvres sur ses joues.

- Ho, t'a du bol mon petit ! Ricana Kenpachi.

Nouveau clique et ils trouvèrent une image d'un Aizen très entreprenant avec un certain Grimmjow, les réactions se firent immédiate : ils se tournèrent tous vers le bleuté avec des sourires cruelles sur le coins des lèvres.

- Le premier qui dit quelque chose, je le bute ! Menaça l'Espada.

Une autre image et ils tombèrent sur un Ichimaru torturant délicatement les mamellon d'un Kira qui, heureusement pour lui, n'était pas là.

- Vous croyez qu'on peu imprimer ? Demanda Gin avec son large sourire.

Une autre image et ils tombèrent sur un Ichigo s'apprétant a embrasser un Renji.

- NON ! S'écria le roux. Tu imprime pas !!!

Une autre image et ce fut au tour de Shinji et Kisuke de se retrouver dans une position suggestifs, mais heureusement pour eux, ils étaient toujours vétus de leurs uniformes de capitaine ... Quand a la suite, elle fut de plus en plus choquante pour tout les shinigamis, ainsi, ils découvrirent un tas d'image très chaude et se dirent qu'ils devaient trouvés un moyen d'exiler au plus vite la jeune fille !

- On peu savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda Axel qui était de retour.

Elle porter Bibi dans les bras, un énorme persan au poil blanc avec un petit aire stupide, et un Vador percher sur ses épaules, Persan noir avec une grande balafre sur un de ses yeux et très maigre, pour info, Vador et le papa de Bibi et malgrès les deux ans de différence, Bibi fait toujours cinq fois la taille de Vador, quelqu'un a une explication logique ? Ils mangent la même chose (Vador pique même dans l'assiette de Bibi !) .... ?

Les groupes puissants de Shinigami et d'arrancar (certain apparaissant au fure et a mesure) se tassèrent devant la jeune fille et ils se regardèrent, se mettant silencieusement d'accord pour lui offrire un sacrifice pour pouvoir survivre à son gourou ! Ils poussèrent soudainement Grimmjow qu'elle esquiva, ne voulant pas perdre les deux monstres qu'elle portait sur elle.

- Ha ah, vous croyez m'avoir eux avec ce sacrifice plaisant ? Marmonna t elle. Hors de question ...

Elle jeta Bibi sur le lit (il aime quand je fais sa et revient souvent pour que je le jette de nouveau !! Si si, je vous jure, il es maso ce chat !) et récupéra ce qui lui servait autre foix de porte, un marteau a la mains, elle ne tarda pas à bloquer la seule sorte existant et se tourna vers se beau petit monde, les yeux etincelants ...

Pendant ce temps là, Yamamoto se demandait pourquoi il y avait moins de mouvement a la Soul Society, il alla voir Aizen, se demandant si celui ci avait pas fait enlever quelques dizaines de ses hommes les plus puissants, mais lui même semblait avoir le même problème, ils se mirent donc ensemble à chercher la cause de cette desertation et .... Ils tombèrent sur une porte clouée qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à débloquer le passage ...

Une femme puissante était installer sur un trône, elle portait sur ses genoux un chat balffrer et le caresser comme les méchants dans les films.

- Bienvenus dans mon antre ... Dit elle de façon menaçante au deux hommes qui étaient entrés. Je vous attendez ...

-Vraiment ? Demanda Aizen en haussant un sourcils.

- Pas du tout, je vous fais marcher ! Je suis pas voyante, sinon, j'aurais gagnier au loto depuis belle lurette ! Bref ... Je vais garder tout se beau monde et vous aussi si vous franchissez ma porte ... Aizen, Yamamoto, je vais faire des Lemon avec tout ceux qui son présent ici ... A part Yachiru et Hitsugaya, je suis pas perverse à ce point .... Mais, tout les autres vont y passer !

- Hé, j'ai rien fait ! Protesta Kenpachi, attacher comme tout les autres au plafond ....

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je te laisse le choix : tu veux dominé qui ? X3

- ....

Tout le monde le fixa avec crainte ...

Mais qui donc Kenpachi va t il choisir ? La logique voudrais qu'il choissise Rangiku, mais, est il logique .... ? ........

Et Axel va t elle vraiment faire un lemon avec tout ses persos ?

En tout cas, Aizen et Gin, c'est fait !

- Yes ! Lâcha satisfait Gin qui était assit contre le trône.

Bah ouais, lui, il es pervers alors partir ne servirait à rien ... Bref ... Donc ... Cela sera t il possible ? Et voulez vous un couple en particulier ? ...

La prochaine foi :... Je sais pas trop ce qui va se passer ...

Alors a la prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un couple ? WTF

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M !!!! Yaoi !!! **Lemon dans ce chapitre !!!**

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ... Kuchikirukia, je prend en de bonne note ta proposition !

**Warning !!!! Lemon YAOI !!! Ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisais PAS CE CHAPITRE !!!**

Bon, fic changer de la classe K a la classe M ... Moa ha ha ! Mon premier lemon de publier ! X3 ... Je suis toutes exités à cette simple idée, c'est nul, mais bon, que voulez vous ... En tout cas, le chapitre ou Aizen veut devenir le maître de tout les univers ne risque pas d'arriver ... T_T ... Dommage, c'était une bonne idée ... Mais je ne déséspére pas !!!

**Crosover :** No Crosover, désolé ....

* * *

Tout commença par une chose très simple ... Axel, son chat sur les genoux, l'ordinateur portable sur la table, elle lisait ses mails et parmis ceux ci ... Un e-mail particulier intéressa la jeune fille qui le lut et le relut encore et encore tout en caressant son chat balafrer qui ronronnait de plaisir ...

_Axel Gabriel,_

A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story: Les loufoqueries inutiles  
Chapter: 5. Chapitre 4 : La chambre interdite

From: kuchikirukia ()

tu veux faire un lemon yaoi je dis gin-shiro

La jeune fille pencha la tête d'un coté avant de repencher la tête de l'autre coté avant de relever la tête vers le plafond où tout les persos avaient étés attacher au plafond, elle sourit de façon étrange.

- Hum, Gin, il va falloir que tu m'aide sur ce coup là ! Dit elle toujours aussi souriante.

Le dit Gin était entrain de jouer avec la DS sur le lit, lui n'était pas attaché par ce que cela lui aurait plus ! Hein ... Bon, en tout les cas, le jeune homme ne flaira pas le danger et sourit à la jeune fille.

- Comment puis je vous aider "maîtresse" ? Demanda t il, tombant trop dans le piége là !

- J'aimerais que tu détaches Ichigo, on va l'emmené autre part ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Gin, haussa les sourcils, il dut se douté de quelque chose, mais n'en dit rien à ce moment, se contentant de faire ce que la jeune fille lui demandait de faire. La fraise essaya bien de s'enfuir, encourager par ses amis accrocher au plafond qui priait pour être libérer, mais Axel sortis son arme secrête ... La masse que lui avait prêter sa soeur ! Vous vous souvenez ? Celle avec laquel la dite soeur à tuer le célèbre Orichimaru ... Enfin, bref, elle assoma le pauvre rouquin.

Nous nous escuson fortement et prions toutes les fans d'Ichigo Kurosaki que nous excusez pour la maltraitance qu'il subit pendant cette fic, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Hu hu huuuuuuuu ....

Bref, avec tout sa, j'ai oublier ce qui se passer ... Ha, oui ... Donc, Gin porter Ichigo sur le bras pour le mener vers une salle bien particulière qu'Axel avait fait construite pendant les deux chapitres (par ce qu'entre, elle a fait un autre lemon ! *_* ...) ... La piéce était une belle chambre élégante avec un grand lit a bareau et avec de beau drap de soie blanc.

- Je le pose sur le lit ? Demanda Gin en haussant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, Axel poussa l'albinos dans la chambre et la verrouilla tout en riant de son rire de dément avant de repartir simplement vers sa salle, s'installant sur sa chaise et fixant en bavant l'écran de surveillance ... Quand a vous, bande de petite perverse qui lisez ce chapitre, j'éspére que vous êtes pas déçus par la façon dont je présente la chose, un jour, je le ferais peut être en fic, mais là, franchement ... J'ai pas d'idée de scènario particulier ... De toute façon, cette fic es pas une fic sérieuse, c'est juste pour le délire ... Et là, pour le délire de baver ! ...

Ha, j'entend des filles intéressés qui me demande de passer aux choses sérieuses ... Hu hu hu ...

* * *

Ainsi donc, Gin se retrouver seul avec un Ichigo inconcient qu'il avait poser sur le lit avant de se tourner vers la porte en essayant de trouver un moyen pour l'ouvrire, en vain ... Rien ne pouvait venir a bout de cette porte et l'albinos comprit que les pouvoirs d'une autrice était bien trop fort pour des simples shinigami comme eux ... Même les puissants arrancars ne pouvait rien contre cette nana.

Soupirant, Gin abandonna la porte de la chambre pour se tourner vers le lit vide .... Hum, tien, il n'avait pas déposer la fraisse dessus tout à l'heure ? ... Si, il l'avait bien déposé dessus ...

- En voilà une belle "Blanche Neige" ... Mumura une étrange vois à ses oreilles.

Un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébral qui n'hésita pas une seconde a s'écarter de la voix dangereuse, il regarda autour de lui, mais une nouvelle foi, il ne vut personne dans la chambre et comprit alors qu'il n'était pas dans une situation particulière dangereuse pour lui même. Il frisonnan de nouveau en cherchant la fraise habituellement ... Heu ... Bon, oui, puissante, mais moins "sournoi" ...

- Trop lent ! Rigola une vois a son oreille.

L'être étrange l'aggripa au épaule et le poussa soudainement sur le lit, se jettant dessus pour le bloquer de son corps ... Ses yeux brillants n'avait rien de ceux du gamin qu'il avait l'habitude d'être moins sournois. Sa peau habituellement matt avait pâlis, prenant une teinte blanche surnaturelle.

Le jeune homme bloqua Gin sur le lit, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien et il appréhenda ce mouvement, essyant de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme qui faisait montre d'une force impressionnante, ce n'était pas Ichigo Kurosaki ! Malgrès toute la force que possèdait le substitut de shinigami, il aurait facilement put le maîtriser ou au moins aurait put le repoussait.

- T'a peau es si blanche. Déclara l'inconnu en caressant tendrement sa joue. Elle a l'aire si délicieuse ...

L'être se pencha pour glisser sa langue sur sa joue, la léchant avec perversion avant d'aller froller ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement avant de tenter d'approfondir le baisser, glissant la langue entre ses lèvres et essayant de forcé le passage, impossant se baisser à Gin qui n'en voulait pas, il le laissa cependant franchir ses dents et l'attaqua soudainement : le mordant fortement. L'inconnu se recula soudainement, essuyant un filet de sang qui couler de ses lèvres, un sourire malsain apparus qu coin de ses lèvres rougit par la morsure.

- Un chaton qui sort ses griffes, j'adore ! Ricana t il.

- Qui que tu soit, ne me touche pas ! Menaça Gin.

Ses mains libres, il essaya de mettre la mains sur son arme, mais le jeune homme sortis la sienne pour la glissé sous sa gorge, frollant sa peau et l'égratinant légérement. Sur le coup, l'albinos n'avait plus du tout envie de se débattre, il sentait que sa vie était en danger en cet instant, l'inconnu n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui, la lame toujours contre sa gorge.

- Appelle moi Shiro ... Murmura t il a son oreille.

- Alors, lache moi, Shiro ! Répliqua séchement Gin.

Mais plutôt que de le lâcher, le dénommer Shiro glissa sa mains sur son uniforme blanc, glissant ses doigts sur l'ouverture et frollant sa peau avec délice, caressan celle ci avec délice avant de se relever.

- Il va falloir que tu te laisse faire, mon petit Gin ! Lâcha t il d'une voix moqueuse. Tu m'a l'aire si appétisant ... Comment résisté ?

- Toi, tu es l'hollow !

- Bonne observation mon petit ...

Shiro aggripa l'arme de Gin et l'envoya par dessus son épaule, écartant la seule défense qu'avait l'albinos contre l'étrange créature, celle ci avait planter son arme dans le mur, juste au desus du lit, et il reporta son regard sur sa pauvre proix. Aggripant les deux bords du kimono immaculé, il les sépara, déchirant légérement les bords. Sa brusquerie réveilla soudainement Gin qui pointa une de ses mains vers son tortionnaire pour invoquer le kido.

La boule de feu incandesante projetta au loin Shiro, un nuage de fumer s'éleva légérement, les vêtements du haut avait sans doute bruller, mais où était le jeune homme ? Grinçant des dents, Gin remit en ordre sa tenus avant de se diriger vers son arme, tendant la mains vers celle ci, mais une main puissante c'était aggriper à son poigniet et le ressera avec une force telle qu'il eu l'impression qu'il aillait céder.

- Ce n'es pas très gentil ! Murmura t il séchement.

Gin se tourna vers le jeune homme et équarquilla les yeux. Les vêtemens avaient bien bruller, laissant entrevoir un immense trou au centre de son torse où des marques rouge en parter pour partir vers le haut quand à ses cheveux, ils avaient prit une longueur étrange ...

- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manière gamin ! Lâcha t il froidement.

Lui tordant le bras, il força Gin a se rallonger sur le lit, lui plaquant la tête contre le drap de soie. Le bras bloquer dans le dos, il se trouvait dans une position fort peu honorable et ne put que lâcher un gémissement d'impuissance.

- J'aurais été plus doux si tu n'avait pas utiliser le Kido ! Ricana Shiro.

- Ne me touche pas ! Répliqua Gin, franchement mécontenant.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu va remuer des hanches pour essayer de me virer à coup de fesse ? Elles sont très jolies ...

Shiro le relâcha légérement, juste le temps d'aggripper les bord du kimono pour les tirer vers l'arrière et faire un noeud avec, bloquand les mouvements de sa pauvre victime, il s'en écarta ensuite et Gin se mit a genoux sur le lit, ne supportant plus la position de ses hanches relever. Il essaya de s'écarter du Hollow, essayant de se défaire du lien.

Le hollow posa un genou sur le lit, donnant l'impression de s'être transformer en une bête sauvage qui guête sa proie et l'albinos eu un léger recule qui fit briller d'avantage les yeux étranges, il monta sur le lit et se rapprocha peu a peu de lui, frollant ses jambes, il attrappa un des pieds pour le tirer à lui, l'attirant vers lui et il s'amussa a froller se torse dévoiler, possant ses lèvres sur la peau blauche, glissant subtilement ses mains sur le bas du jeune homme pour pouvoir le lui retirer lentement.

Sous ses assauts inconsidérable, Gin ne put que commençait à céder peu a peu, la peur laissant place à un étrange sentiment d'exitation, il commençait a apprécier les caresses de l'Hollow qui se montrer très doué dans ce qu'il faisait, se montrant également très entreprenant, les mains glissèrent dans ses sous vêtements, caressant son membre, continuant de caresser ses boutons de chaire avec sa langue, ses long cheveux orangés frollant son corps, le chatouillant et le rendant plus sensible encore.

Les mains perversent de Shiro s'activaient sur son membre, commençant même a le lécher avec envie, frollant du bout des doigts les cuisses, les écartants de plus en plus l'une de l'autre pour un accé total vers l'objet de ses convoitises et Gin se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas très sérieux de se laisser faire de la sorte ! Il aurait dut protester un peu, se débattre, faire quelque chose ... Et pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas du tout, son corps l'abandonné lâchement pour accepter ce plaisir. Son corps frisonnait de plus en plus tandis que de petit gémissement ne franchissait ses lèvres.

- Que tu a bon goût. Avoua sensuellement Shiro.

Avant que Gin ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, la bouche de Shiro engloba entièrement le membre pour aller et venir, appuyant sur le membre et le torturant plus que nécessaire. Bien aggripper à ses jambes, l'albinos sentit les ongles allongés et nettement plus dangereux froller l'interière des cuisses. Il pouvait le déchiqueter, le réduire en bouie en un seul mouvement et ce n'était pas le cas, il se contentait de le caresser en essayant de lui donnait un maximum de plaisir.

Il devait se concentrer, essayait d'être moins influensable : s'il se laissait aller, le Hollow allait le manger, le dévorer entièrement, et ça ... Ce n'était pas très cool ... Déjà ce qu'y avait avant, c'était pas très cool, mais se faire manger à la manière des mentes religieuses, très peu pour lui !

La bouche de Shiro relacha le membre et quelque chose d'humide frolla son antre, il rejetta la tête en arrière, lâchant un gémissement bien malgrès lui, il avait l'impression de perdre du terrain chaque seconde. Shiro remontant doucement jusqu'à lui, venant l'embrasser dans le coup et sur ses joues. Gin essaya de s'en dégager, de le fuir, mais avec ses bras toujours prisonnier, il n'y arrivé pas, n'arrivant qu'à tourner la tête ce qui sembla plaire d'avantage à Shiro que ce qu'il c'était imaginée ...

- Arrête ! Lâcha Gin avec mécontentement.

- Mais je ne fais que commençais, mon mignon ! Assura moqueusement Shiro.

Il sentit avec horreur le membre se presser contre le point sensible, il lâcha un cris et s'aggita, essayant de se détacher en vain, Shiro maintenait ses hanches et été bien décidé à prendre ce qu'il désirait. Il sentit le membre s'enfoncer durement en lui, le pénétrant lentement et la douleur fut immense, il se crispa en s'aggitant fortement, sentant l'hollow froller son coup avec ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être déchirer et peut être même n'était ce pas une impression, la douleur lui semblait vraiment trop intense.

- Arrête toi ! Supplia Gin. Enléve toi, sa fait trop mal.

- Détend toi et tu aura moins mal ! Lâcha mielleusement la voix moqueuse.

Il alla jusqu'au bout et Gin eu l'impression qu'il risquait de s'évanouir à tout moment, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il resta concient et rencontra le regard d'or de l'hollow qui donnait l'impression de se moquer de lui, il frolla ses lèvres des siennes et Gin ne put s'empêché de mordre une nouvelle foi ses rivales, essayant de montrer encore un peu de résistance ou essayant au moins de montrer son mécontentement, mais cela sembla plaire d'avantage à Shiro qui lâcha un petit rire.

- Inutile de resisté, tu es déjà tout à moi mon beau. Assura t il moqueusement.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps a commencer le mouvement de hanche qui fut plutôt douloureux pour Gin, dut moins, pendant les premiers instants, il oublia bien vite la douleur pour ressentir un plaisir intense, Shiro semblait s'activer pour lui donnait autant de plaisir qu'il n'en éprouver, caressant sa gorge de doux baisser, frollant se membres avec tout autant de douceur, caressant ses hanches et embrassant ses joues, son souffle chaud devenait de plus en plus rauque tandis qu'il augmentait la rapidité des mouvements.

Shiro colla son torse contre le siens, Gin sentit les boutons de chaire qui c'était durci contre lui et ne put s'empêché de gémir, il ne pouvait s'empêché de se dire que cet être était réellement très beau, ses longs cheveux de feu continuer de ses glissaits sur sa peau délicate, lui provoquant de nouveau soupire. Les lèvres de son tortionnaire se glissait souvent contre les siennes, cherchant une réponse que Gin ne voulait pas céder, il tentait toujours de resisté encore et encore aux assauts de l'hollow, mais il comprit qu'il était foutus ...

Le mouvement de Shiro ralentit et sa langue vint taquiner les lèvres closes de son jouet ... Gin ne tint plus, il entrouvrit les lèvres et l'Hollow en profita sans la moindre hésitation, glissant sa langue dans la cave humide, venant chercher sa jumelle en la taquinant, faisant gémir l'albinos qui ne put que finir par céder, l'embrassant en retour ... Foutut pour foutut, autant en profiter pendant les dernières secondes ! Ils se cherchèrent quelques instants, s'embrassant avec passion jusqu'au moment où Shiro reprit son mouvement, ne se retenant plus pour assouvir son besoin sous les gémissement de plus en plus saccadés du pauvre albinos ...

Ils arrivèrent au sommet au même instant, Gin lâchant un gémissement de plaisir en se déversant sur leurs ventres et Shiro en lâchant un étrange cris, se déversant à l'intérieure de l'albinos qui sentit la chaleur du liquid se déverser. Le regard cramoisis rencontra le regard dorée de l'Hollow et se dit qu'au moins, il allait être manger pendant qu'il était au sommet ... Epuissé par tout les efforts ...

* * *

Shiro avait relâcher Gin et avait dénouer le noeud dans son dos, il le recouvrit et alla jusqu'au placar pour récupérer de nouveau vêtement, il sifflotait joyeusement et sortis de la pièce, utilisant la clef sous le paillasson (... Bah quoi ? ... Moi, je mes la clef sous le paillasson ...) pour retourner dans la salle où Axel avait tout vus et semblait avoir succomber à une hémoragie de saignement de nez.

- Hé, femme ! Appella t il. Merci pour m'avoir permit de me libérer quelques heures !

- Reste donc ! Lâcha Axel en se relevant, mettant des morceaux de coton dans son nez et parlant comme un canard. Je suis sûr que pour le coup, tu t'es fait quelques petites fans ! ... Je ne te verrais plus jamais comme avant Shiro !

- Ouais, j'sais pas, tu me donne quoi en échange ?

- ... La libertée, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

- Ouais, mais non, pourquoi j'ai les cheveux long ? Sa fait "femelle" comme détaille ! Pourquoi pas les cheveux courts ?

- ... Bah, pour moi, c'est logique que t'ai les cheveux long ! Si Ichigo se transformer en Hollow et était transformer ensuite en arrancar, il aurait automatiquement les cheveux long ! Et puis, il aurait les marques là et puis ... En fait, il ressemblerait grandement à sa forme hollow ... Quand à son masque ... Enfin, tu verra le jour où je ferais une fic où il devient un arrancar ! ...

- Ouais, bon, et maintenant, tu compte te venger sur ceux là ? Demanda Shiro en pointant le petit groupe.

- Oui ! X3

- ... Je peu avoir le bleuté ? =3

- KOA ? S'écria le dit bleuté. Hé, non, je suis pas d'accord ! Axelounette d'amourette ! Pitié !

- Je le verrais plus avec Urahara moi ! Protesta la tite Axel. Ou bien avec Kyoraku, mais ils sont pas là ...

- Bah, sinon, on dit au lectrice de choisir ? Proposa Shiro.

Il fit alors une liste :

_- Rukia Kuchiki_

_- Orihime Inoue_

_- Rangiku Matsumomo_

_- Izuru Kira_

_- Renji Abarai_

_- Uryû Ishida_

_- Shuhei Hisagi_

_- Kenpachi Zaraki_

_- Sado Yasutora_

_- Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

_- Hanatarou Yamada_

- Woua ! S'exclama Yachiru. Sa en fait du monde ! Tu fait du Yuri ?

- Hé bien, j'ai jamais fait de Yuri, mais, pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Enfin, heu ... Tout de même, soyez indulgente !

- Pourquoi le chewing gum es a coté de toi ? Demanda Shiro.

- C'est une allière de taille et puis, elle es trop petite pour que je la mette dans une histoire ! Je ne ferais pas de relation avec des enfants ! Na ! Kuchikirukia ! J'éspére que cela t'a plus ! =3 ... Et je suis sérieuse, si vous voulez voir un truc, hé hé hé ......... Mais vous attendez pas à un scénario ! ...

Les adolescents, et Zaraki, toujours fixer au plafond protestèrent farouchement, criant et protestant ...

C'est vous qui avez le destin de ses pauvres victimes, en attendant que le chapitre ou Aizen tente de prendre le contrôle du monde, tant que vous n'attendez rien de particulier ... Et si y a que toi Kuchikirukia qui m'en propose, tant pis pour les autres ! Et toc !!!!

La suite, a suivre (logique ...)

- Ho, attendez attendez !!!! S'agita soudainement Yachiru. Je tenais a préciser quelque chose de très important ! L'association des femmes Shinigami se tien à votre entière disposition ! Si vous désirez voir un couple dont un des perso n'a pas été citer dans la liste, nous feront tout pour parvenir a votre requête !

- Ha ouais, c'est claire qu'elle es une alliére de taille ! Avoua Shiro en souriant amusé.

- Trop fort ! Hé, montre nous donc tes talents ... Chope nous ....

Ha, non, attendez ! Désolez, l'histoire doit finir là, alors, elle nous montrera dans les prochains épisode !!!

Le prochain, Lundi ...


	7. Chapitre 6 : Toujours aussi folle

**Couples :** Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû - Shiro X Gin (Chap 5)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M !!!! Yaoi !!! **Lemon dans ce chapitre !!!**

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ... Kuchikirukia, je 'écoute toujours ! X3 Bref, après ça, je vais peut être me calmer sur les lemons ... XD

**Warning !!!! Lemon YAOI !!! Et du Yuri !!! Ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisais PAS CE CHAPITRE !!!**

**Crosover :** No Crosover, désolé ....

* * *

La plupart des persos accrocher au plafond tenter en vain de se liberer, pauvre de eux, créatures qui doivent affronter une pauvre folle du nom d'Axel Gabriel qui lissait avec ses deux alliées, Shiro et Yashiru, la Review ...

From: kuchikirukia ()

le prochain chapitre est un couple yuri c'est ça. pourquoi ne pas faire un  
nanao-rangiku  
ou un yaoi ishida-renji car je n'est jamais lu une fic avec ses 2 bishos  
jane et gambatte pour ce prochain chapitre.  
-------------------

- Ouais, cool, du Yuri ! S'exclama Shiro, faisant trembler Orihime et Rukia.

- C'est quoi du "Yuri" ? Demanda naïvement Yashiru.

- C'est pas de ton age ! Assura Axel. Enfin, si, je pense, mais disons qu'avec ta tête au joue rose ...

- Attend, on a un problème ! Lâcha démoraliser Shiro. On a pas Nanao ...

- Je m'occupe de ça ! Assura Yashiru. En attendant, regarder ce que vous pouvez faire avec les deux garçons !

La boule rose disparut soudainement, bien motivé pour le coup et Axel et Shiro se regardèrent en se demandant comment ils allaient faire, encore, avec Shiro et Gin, cela avait été simple, mais ce Quincy et ce Shinigami ...

- Sa m'embête ! Avoua Axel. Ils vont finir en couples dans ma fic ...

- Ouais, et au bout de quel chapitre ? Demanda soupçonneux Shiro.

- Ouais, ok, on va faire un lemon là ! Bon, mais faut un plan super trop balaise qui les fera craqués tout les deux !

- Moi, j'ai la solution !!!

Et le Hollow fit part de son plan à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui se mit a rire d'étrange façon, ce qui ne rassura personne au plafond par ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient qui allait être les prochaines victimes de ses espéces de fou qui avait pris le contrôle du monde ... Enfin, pas du monde ... mais bon, on fait ce que l'on veut d'eux ! =3 ... En tout cas, Shiro avait le plan parfait ....

* * *

Pendant ce temps là...

- Agent Nemu, vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda le chewing gum.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir comprit ... Avoua franchement la dite Nemu.

- Et moi, je fais quoi là ? Demanda Hallibel qui avait été engager de force.

- C'est plutôt à Nell de dire cela ! Protesta l'arrancar sous sa forme d'adulte. Pourquoi Nel devait être en adulte ? Nel préfére être petite !

Yachiru redonna les consignes et les trois filles épièrent dès lors l'arrivé de Shuisui Kyoraku et de sa vice capitaine, ceux ci ne se firent pas attendre trop longtemps, la jeune fille qui était la cible actuel du chewing gum était entrain d'engeuler son capitaine qui soupirait en mordillant un épis de blée entre ses lèvres.

- En fait, pourquoi on leurs tends un piège ? Demanda Hallibel en haussant un sourcils. Elle n'es pas la vice présidente de l'association des femme shinigami ?

- Si ! Avoua Yachiru.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement convoquer ?

- Par ce qu'ainsi, c'est plus marrant ! *_*

- ...

Lorsque le capitaine et sa vice capitaine arrivèrent à leurs hauteurs, Yachiru, vêtus en pirate, lança l'attaque et Nemu, Hallibel et Nel sautèrent soudainement des buissons. Le valeureux capitaine Kyoraku voulut défendre sa petite Nanao, mais les trois filles soulevèrent soudainement leurs hauts, dévoilant leurs attouts le plus grand et le plus effrayant pour le capitaine qui fut terrasser par cette triple attaque mortel !

Nanao avait ouvert sa fine bouche en fixant le comportement déplorable ... Elle ne put pas réagir lorsque les trois filles se jettèrent sur elle pour la ligotter et l'embarquer ... On dirait qu'elles ne connaissent pas vraiment le soutient féminin ... Ou un truc dans le genre ... Enfin, bref, elles avaient leurs cibles et l'emportaient victorieusement jusqu'à la salle n°2 d'Axel.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre N°1 ...

Shiro avait réussis à mettre dans la chambre Uryû sans trop de mal, le plus dure fut d'y mettre Renji qui se montrait bien plus farouche, Shiro dut même le menacer de le violer s'il ne se calmer pas et le shinigami devint soudainement sage comme une image.

Axel était dans la chambre et faisait boire un verre a Uryû ... Enfin, elle le forçait surtout à boire ... Enfin ... Bon, pour vous imaginez la scène : elle souriait amicalement et joyeusement au jeune homme avec un énorme couteau de boucher dans la mains ... Je crois que je serais à la place d'Uryû, même moi, je crois que je boirais le verre, quoi qu'il y ai dedans !

- Renji ! S'écria joyeusement Axel en se rapprochant, le couteau se rapprochant du visage du roux. Tu veux bien boire avec nous ? =3

- J'aime ta façon de demander les choses ! Avoua Shiro avec un sourire mauvais.

- A toi, je t'en propose pas ! T'en a pas besoin ...

Renji prit le verre d'une mains tremblante, regrettant le temps où les Shinigami n'avait pour seul ennemi que les puissant arrancar, bah ouais, ils pouvaient pas se battre normalement contre une fille aussi barge ! Même Kenpachi avait été terrasser sans qu'on ne sut réellement comment ... Bon, boire ce verre et vite en éspérant que c'était un poisson rapide .... Ou un truc du genre ...

Shiro et Axel sortirent ensuite de la chambre, la verrouillant ... Laissant seul les deux jeunes hommes.

- Ha ouais, j'ai compris ... Avoua Renji. En fait, ils veulent qu'on couche ensemble ...

- Aucune chance !

- Ouais ! Aucune ...

- ....

- En fait, y avait quoi dans le verre ?

* * *

Axel se frotter les mains, ça y était, les deux couples étaient près, Rangiku n'avait pas protester et au contraire, elle semblait plutôt heureuse qu'on lui offra la belle petite Nanao attacher et pas soumise du tout quand à Renji et Uryû ... Les aphrodisiaques allaient faire leurs effets ! Ouais, l'idée de Shiro ... ENfin, bref, par quel couple allons nous commencé ? ...

- Les filles ! S'exclama Shiro devant l'écran de surveillance. Les filles !!!!

Ouais, mais j'ai jamais fait de Yuri moi !

- Les filles où j'aide plus jamais ! Menaça le jeune hollow.

Bon bah, les filles, désolé, je vais tenter un Yuri ... C'est pas gagnier ... Le Yaoi sera pour un peu plus bas ...

* * *

Nanao, ligotter conne un saucisson, essayer de s'évader telle une chenille, ne donnant pas réellement envie à Rangiku d'essayer quoi que se soit, non pas que cela lui aurait déplus, mais disons que la jeune fille n'avait absolument rien de gracieux en cet instant, et elle essayé hein ! Essayant de se souvenir des poses sexy que la vice capitaine pouvait avoir de temps en temps, mais là ... La voir se trainée au sol pour lui échapppé ... Cela n'avait absolument rien de gracieux ...

- Nanao d'amour, s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de t'enfuir ! Déclara la rouquine en revenant la chercher, la tirant jusqu'au lit.

- Tu te rend compte de ce qu'on doit faire ? Riposta la jeune femme rouge de honte.

- Oui, il suffit qu'on se caresse un peu et puis après ...

Elle se pencha doucement sur elle, lui murmurant chaudement à l'oreille :

- Il suffit de regarder les garçons faire l'amour ensemble ...

Nanao rougit d'avantage en fixant Rangiku comme si elle lui avait annoncé que son capitaine était devenus quelqu'un de sérieux ....

- Pardon ? S'exclama t elle d'une voix ultra aigu.

- Oui, on a pus voir un apperçus avec Shiro et Gin ! Avoua la sulfureuse rouquine qui sautillé sur place.

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Gin ? O_o ...

- Si, mais ça, c'était trop ... Déclara t elle avant de lâcher un long cris (du genre "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" quoi ...). Tu aurais dut voir Gin, piéger ...

- T'a un filer de bave qui coule là ....

La superbe bimbo de la Soul Society (ce n'es pas dit méchament, je l'adore ! *_*) essuya le filler de bave et se dit qu'elle pouvait détaché son amie, ce qu'elle fit. Nanao remonta les lunettes sur son nez, soudainement très intéressé.

- Hé ... Puis je connaître le programme qu'on pourrait avoir ? Demanda t elle sans timidité ....

- Renji et Uryû ! X3

- Le p'tit gas à lunette ? Avec Renji ? Mon dieu ... Comment on fait pour voir ?

- Quelques caresses et Shiro, qui nous regarde là, nous ouvrira peut être ... Et après, on fera en sorte d'aider Axel dans ses histoires de débile ! *_*

Mon dieu, je sens que les garçons on du soucie à ce faire là, si toutes les shinigami femme et même les arrancars s'en mèlent, je ne crains que l'avenir de Soul Society ne se résumer qu'à répondre à nos attente de fantasme ! Pauvre d'eux ! En même temps, ils avaient pas cas être aussi beau !

- Alors, prêtes à te sacrifier pour la bonne cause ? Demanda Rangiku.

- .... Je crois ... Hésita la jeune brune.

La belle rouquine l'attrappa et la plaqua sur le lit, un sourire digne de Gin apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Aller, je serais douce ...

.... Hum, dire cela avec un sourire de Gin, c'était pas très faim ... Enfin, je me rend compte que je suis vraiment pas douée dans le Yuri ... Ha ! On me dit qu'il se passe des choses intéressantes dans la chambre des garçons !

* * *

En effets, depuis qu'il avait but le verre qu'Axel lui avait si chaleureusement offert, Renji se sentait étrange, son corps avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés, devenant de plus en plus insupportable et que dire des idées qui le traversait ? Le roux c'était assis, se disant que s'ils attendaient, on allait bien finir par leurs ouvrires ...

Frisonnant, il essayait de se calmer, mais la chaleur c'était déplacé pour aller jusque dans son bas ventre qui commençait à devenir douloureux, extrémement douloureux et n'eux aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi : de l'aphrodisiaque ! Mais elle était complétement tarée cette nana, elle n'avait pas de coeur ! Pire que les arrancars ! Ils allaient devoir trouvé un moyen de se débarasser de cet être malfaisant (... Hé, ho ... Je suis perverse, mais pas tellement malfaisante .... Si ? O_o ..).

Il essaya de se calmer et chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de calmer son éraction, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de salle de bain (j'y remédirais une prochaine foi ! *_*) et donc ... Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour pouvoir se soulager : se masturber ... Enfin, y avait aussi la solution qu'Axel avait désiré pouvoir observer : celle de faire l'amour avec Uryû, mais c'était hors de question !

- Hé, Uryû, elle es vraiment trop bête cette fille ! Déclara le roux qui se tourna vers son ami.

Il voulut ajouter autre chose mais se stoppa net en voyant le spéctacle au combien étonnant du jeune homme devant lui : le Quincy c'était replier sur lui même, tentant de cacher sa propre éraction avec un visage honteux et au combien adorable, ses joues rougits par la souffrance muette qu'il essayer de dissimuler en vain. Ce spectacle avait quelque chose de réellement craquant et d'hypnotisant !

Le jeune homme releva son regard, son souffle semblait de plus en plus saccadé et son expression paraissait presque suppliante.

- Pardon ? Demanda Uryû d'une voix qui sembla brulante.

Renji sentit son coeur sembalait soudainement et son éraction devint bien plus douloureuse qu'avant, il lâcha un léger grognement de frustration ce qui sembla géner son vis a vis qui aggrippa un cousin pour dissimuler son entre jambe et il détourna le regard.

- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda inutilisement Renji.

- Je crois autant que toi ! Réussis à ce moquer le Quincy. Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais vous suivre dans vos idées stupides !

Renji se promis tout le contraire et se demanda soudainement s'il n'était pas entrain de changer de psychologie : il trouvait Uryû de plus en plus beau dans cette position et le trouvait étrangement ... C'était en réalité peut être à cause de son éraction qui se faisait de plus en plus dure, en tout les cas, il n'avait jamais trouver le quincy aussi attirant qu'en cet instant précis et maudit Axel et Shiro pour cela !

- J'voulais te demandé si j'pouvais me soulager, mais t'a l'aire déjà asser embarasser comme ça. Avoua franchement Renji.

- Tu peu faire ! Assura Uryû, plus rouge que jamais.

Là, il les haït encore plus ! Il était de plus en plus craquant et il ne put s'empêché de déglutire avec difficulter, desserant le col de son kimono, essayant de rafraichir son corps qui avait pris plusieurs degrés depuis qu'il voyait Uryû et son état particulièrement avancé. Il sentait flaichir sa volonté, son envie de resisté face à ses atouts, son charmes naturels, il en oublia les caméra et donc les yeux posés sur eux qui n'attendait que cela !

Le roux monta sur le lit pour rejoindre le brun qui se recula, mais évita de trop bouger, plus géner par ses mouvements qu'autre chose. Il fixa Renji avec une lueur de crainte, mais celui ci s'arrêta a seulement quelques centimétres de son corps qu'il convoitait, il devait l'admettre ... Cette peau si blanche, presque transparente ... Ce regard troublé par un désire qu'il ne voulait absolument pas ressentir et surtout ... Cette bouche tremblante.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda inquiéte le Quincy.

- Désolé, je crois que je cour dans le piège que les barges nous on tendus ... Avoua Renji.

Il ne laissa pas vraiment le temps a son vis-a-vis de répondre, l'aggripant au épaule pour pouvoir lui voler ses lèvres, l'embrassant d'un baiser timide mais sincére, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Il ne le lâcha que lorsque sentit le jeune homme réagir, il répondit sans conviction avant d'essayer de l'écarté de lui. Il finit part le relâché et put enfin réspiré. Le pauvre jeune homme était dans un état bien pire, son réspiration irrégulière était une douce mélodie au oreille de Renji.

Uryû attrappa le cousin pour l'envoyé dans le visage de Renji qui ne s'en démonta pas, il repoussa le cousin et le Quincy lui tourna le dos, l'aire encore plus honteux et cela ne déplus pas totalement d'avoir la vision du dos de ce jeune homme, il s'y colla, sentant un grand frisson envahir le jeune homme qui gémit doucement. Il passa ses mains vers l'avant du corps, attrappa l'ouverture des vêtements du jeune homme qui le stoppa de ses mains.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Répéta Uryû, la voix tremblante.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai céder, tu es trop beau. Lui murmura t il a l'oreille.

- Tu es fou ? Répliqua séchement le jeune homme en essayant de se dégager. Eloigne toi de moi !

Trouvant la fermeture éclaire, il la tira pour dévoiler le torse d'Uryû, glissant toujours plus bas, il laissa ses mains glisser sur le bouton du pantalon, l'ouvrant doucement avant de glisser ses doigts. Le Quincy avait garder ses mains sur ses poigniets, mais ne semblait pas près à vouloir l'arrêter, se contentant simplement de resserer de temps en temps l'emprise, sûrement lorsque Renji allait trop vite ...

Ses mains se glissèrent soudainement dans le pantalon, allant froller le membre dure du jeune homme qui frisonna, transmettant celui ci a Renji et ses boutons de chaire réagir à ce frottement et ils durcirent contre le dos du Quincy. Caressant d'une mains le membre, l'autre alla explorer le torse de son ami qui semblait soumis, il découvrit d'avantage ce torse si pâle, il frolla avec plus d'insistence les boutons de chaire.

- Renji, arrête ! Supplia la voix brisser d'Uryû.

- Tu sais que tu me donne envie de continuer encore d'avantage ? Lâcha d'une voix rauque Renji.

Il laissa sa langue explorer d'avantage le cou de cet être si désirable en cet instant, il continuait de le caresser activement, le caressant avec plus d'insistance au bas du ventre. La passivitée actuel d'Uryû ne le géné pas vraiment et au contraire, d'un type aussi timide, il ne c'était même pas attendus à ce qu'il le laisse aller aussi loin, son éraction devait lui faire mal à un point inimaginable.

- Renji. Supplia encore une foi Uryû.

Il en deviendrait fou, son membre presser contre le bas du dos du jeune homme, il le voulait à un point inimaginable et savait qu'en franchissant la ligne, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant ... Il eu peur et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait crus, cela augmenta son exitation, il le désira un peu plus et lâcha un râle de frustration, le frollant avec plus d'envie encore ...

S'appuyant sur son dos, appuyant sa mains contre sa nuque, il le força a basculer en avant, continuant ses caresses sur son membres et même s'il le sentait frémir, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêté là, au contraire, il en voulait de plus en plus, sa passivité laisser clairement entendre que lui aussi ne serait pas contre l'idée d'aller plus loin et le roux s'activa dès lors, frollant ses fesses et les dévoilant a sa vue ...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda paniquer le jeune homme.

- J'essaye de te donner autant de plaisir que je n'en éprouve. Lui avoua t il a l'oreille.

- Arrête, ne fais pas ça ... Murmura honteusement le Quincy.

Mais il ne pouvait déjà plus arrêté et froller du bout de ses doigts l'intimité qu'il convoitait farouchement maintenant, il ne tarda pas à y loger un de ses doigts qui explora la caverne chaude, le reste de son corps attentifs à Uryû et à chaqu'une de se crispation, il ralentissait le rythme, patientant avant de continué, essayant de le détendre en continuant de le caresser. Les mains du jeune homme finirent par venir froller celle qui le caresser avec obstination et Renji crut qu'il allait le repoussé, mais au contraire, elles vinrent l'encourager, se caressant lui même, laissant la mains plus libre et elle alla se promener sur le torse, le frollant doucement, frollant les tétons toujours durcis.

Un second doigts était venus se loger sournoisement dans l'intimité d'Uryû qui lâcha un gémissement fort encouragant et ... Exitant, fallait l'avoué, bon dieux ! C'était à en damné les saints ! Renji était entrain de faire des choses pas très catholique a Uryû Ishida ! Qui aurait put dire cela ? Surtout en prenant en compte leurs premières rencontre ! Ha, il n'en pouvait plus et lâcha un gémissement rauque de frustration, embrassant cette nuque si claire offerte a sa bouche avide.

- Renji ? Questionna le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

- C'est bon, t'inquiéte pas. Assura le roux.

- Non, ça va pas, depuis tout à l'heure, tu te frustre toi même ... Ripposta Uryû, se relevant légérement. Tu va me faire mal si tu attend trop longtemps ...

- Est ce que tu serais pas entrain de m'encourager là ? Rigola le roux.

Le jeune homme se tue et Renji crus le voir rougir jusqu'au oreille et il n'eu plus du tout envie de rire, ha non, plus du tout ! Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir et même si la logique voulais qu'il soit ... Non, franchement, comment vous réagiriez vous ? Bref, mine de rien, il était complétement paumer notre pauvre petit Shinigami au cheveur aussi rouge que les joues d'Ishida en cet instant ...

- Je peu y aller ? Demanda euphorique Renji.

Uryû ne bougea pas l'espace de quelques secondes avant de faire un petit mouvement de tête, timide mais bien réelle ...

"Ho my god !" .... Voilà les seules pensées qui traversèrent d'abord Renji ... Enfin, le cerveau ce remit vite en marche, quoi que ... Les filles, vous savez où se trouve le cerveau de ses messieurs, non ? ... Hu hu ... (je peu même pas rester sérieuse pendant un lemon, pardonnez moi ! T_T) ...

Renji ne se fit pas prier deux fois, retirant ses doigts, il se décolla du dos de Renji pour se positionné, caressant son intimité de son sexe durci, il le sentit frèmir, se demandait s'il avait peur ou s'il se sentait humilié. Il eu peur de faire quelque chose qui salirait Uryû, mais ne douta plus lorsqu'il rencontra le coup d'oeil qui lui avait rapidement jetter Uryû, un regard plein d'envie et de passion ...

Il commença donc a le pénétré, lentement, mais sûrement, le faisant petit a petit sien ...Cette idée lui plus grandement, il sentait la chaire se resserer sur son membre et ne put s'empêché de gémir de plaisir alors qu'il n'en était déjà qu'au début. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement dans le jeune homme, il ne put s'empêché de frisonné, se collant dans son dos pour l'embrasser dans son cou, le léchant, attendant qu'il se soit habituer à sa présence, il continua de l'embrassa encore et encore dans le cou.

- S'il te plait, bouge ... Demanda soudainement Uryû.

Il voulait le rendre fou ? L'entendre faire une telle demande faillit faire perdre le contrôle à Renji qui dut patienté avant de réagir, sentant trop d'agitation en lui. Il caressa le bas ventre du brun et frolla son membre avant de commençait a bouger et chaque foi, il avait l'impression de défaillir, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent petit a petit, sa mains refrollant le sexe d'Uryû, allant au même rythme que ses hanches ne buttais contre les fesses blanches. Tout deux gémissaient de plaisir face à ce contacte physique intense et ils finirent par venir tout les deux.

Renji se retira lentement et se laissa tombé a coté d'Uryû, trop épuissé ...

* * *

Un bain de sang ... Toutes les femmes de l'association des shinigami c'était extasier devant le spéctacle rare d'un Renji en couple avec Uryû.

- C'était trop bon ! Avoua Shiro en soupirant. Un vrais film X !

- C'était mieux que nous ? Demanda Rangiku offusquer.

- Attend, c'es pas comparable ! Assura Shiro. Deux filles et deux mecs ! Franchement ... Pour un mec, le plus exitant, c'est deux filles, mais pervers comme je suis ...

- Ha, décidément, cette histoire prend une tournure incontrôlable ... Avoua Axel avec des morceaux de coton dans le nez. Faudrait qu'elle reprene un peu de sérieux ...

- Où elle était sérieuse ? Demanda Shiro en haussant les sourcils.

- .... =3 ...

- En fait, y avait pas Gin dans leurs chambres ?

- ... Si ...

- Bah, il es où Gin ? ...

- ... O_o .... Heu ....

En effets, dans la chambre, il n'y avait réellement que le couple nouvellement former (avec l'aide de certaine personne ... Bienvaillante ... Ou pas ... On sais pas trop, votre avis ?) ... Bref, tout cela pour dire que Gin semblait avoir disparut ...

- ... Mes amis, nous avons affaire a une évasion ! Déclara Yachiru avec sérieux. Shiro, tu a oublié de fermer la porte la dernière foi ?

- ... Non, je crois pas ... Mentit il concencieusement.

Yachiru le crut et reporta son attention vers tout le petit monde.

- Mes amies, l'heure es grave ! Assura t elle avec une mine grave (comment ça je me répéte ? XD). Gin es l'un des personnages préférais d'Axel, en plus, il peu se casser avec beaucoup de personnage telle que Aizen, Byakuya et même Grimmjow !

- QUOAAAAAAAA ? S'écria le bleuté au plafond et s'aggitant.

- Nous devont a tout pris le récupérer ! Assura le chewing gum. J'éspére que vous savez a quel point cela es important ?

- Ho, oui ! Assura Rangiku. J'aimerais bien voir Gin avec Renji ! ...

- Alors, mes amies, retrouvons les !

Et ainsi, la plupart des femmes de la Soul Society et de Las Noches se mirent à rechercher activement Gin ...

Mais où était il ? Vous le saurez peut être dans le prochain épisode qui ne sera pas un lemon, dommage, hein ? Quoi que, ça pourrait presque même pas être impossible ça ! XD ... Bon, on verra bien ! Kuchikirukia, si tu a une idée ... XD

A suivre ...


	8. Chapitre 7 : Prison Break

**Couples :** Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Shiro X Gin (Chap 5)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ... Un chapitre idiot et inutile, ne le lisait surtout pas ou vous risquez d'en perdre la tête ! ... XD

**Crosover :** Prison Break

* * *

Pour résumer la situation, Axel a réussis à faire un fan club réunnissant la plupart des Shinigami femme et des Arrancar femme, sauf Orihime et Rukia et pour cause, Rukia n'a pas trop apprécier qu'Axel mette Renji et Uryû ... Quand à Orihime, la pauvre jeune fille risque fort de devoir subir un Orihime X Ulquiorra ou bien un Orihime X Grimmjow ou même un Orihime X Aizen ... Enfin, je dis ça mais bon, faut bien que les garçons aient quelques alliés filles, non ?

Gin, qui avait été la première victime d'Axel, avait réussis, on ne sais comment .... *regard vers Shiro qui avait oublié de fermer la porte a clef* ... A s'évader, bref, autant dire que tout le monde rechercher le bel albinos casable avec plein de monde et qui faisait baver mine de rien une bonne partie des demoiselles enragé adépte d'Axel ... Bref, en fait, pour résumer la situation, c'est le foutoir comme pas possible à Soul Society, mais comment pouvez vous lire une histoire pareille ? Même moi qui l'écrie, je m'y retrouve même plus ...

Mais où était il donc ? ...

Tout le monde s'activé donc à rechercher l'albinos ...

Personne ne se doutait bien sûr que l'homme en question était ... Simplement dans le groupe, avait mit une longue perruque noir. Il avait réussis à réccupérer les clefs pour aller rechercher deux alliés : Renji et Uryû ... Et en ouvrant la porte, il ne put s'empêché de sourire face au beau tableau qu'offrait les deux jeunes hommes : enlacé comme un jeune couple marier, il ne put s'empêché de rire ce qui les réveilla.

- Une autre perversse ! Lâcha Renji, rouge de honte. Toi, je vais te faire la peau !

- Tu n'a pas aimé ? Demanda moqueusement Gin.

Le jeune homme rougit soudainement et équarquilla les yeux.

- Gin ? Demanda t il inutilement avant d'éclater de rire. Me dit pas qu'elles t'ont déguisé pour ta prochaine séance ?

- Disons que je me déguise, il es mauvais d'être un garçon en ce moment ... Avoua Gin.

- Ha ouais, et t'avais prévus quelque chose pour nous ? Demanda Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

Il craignait pour eu et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque Gin sortis, dont ne sais où, deux robes de shinigami femme et une perruque ... Renji ayant les cheveux long, il avait pas besoin de perruque lui ...

* * *

Ils leurs fallaient de l'aide, une aide qui pourrait leurs permettres de liberer tout les garçons en même temps et pouvoir inverser les forces, car même si beaucoup de Shinigami masculin et d'arrancar masculin était toujours libres, très peu d'entre eux ne pouvais résisté à l'attaque de dévoilement de gorge (therme utilisait dans le temps pour désigner la poitrine) d'Hallibel fussionné à celle de Nel dans son corps d'adulte ... Enfin, si, peut être que Byakuya Kuchiki pouvait y résisté, mais faudrait encore qu'on verrifie ... D'autant que beaucoup d'entre eux ne se doutaient pas de ce qui ce passait pas loin d'eux ... Pauvre d'eux ... Ou pas ... Hu hu hu ....

Les trois Shinigami déguissé en filles traversaient les rues, Uryû en tête, lui savait qui il fallait aller voir ...

Frappant a une a une porte, ils attendirent quelques instants ... Michael Scofield ouvrit la porte ... Bah ouais, l'acteur es pas mort, mais le perso es mort, donc logiquement, il es a la soul society ... Vous me suivez ? ... Non ? Vous vous en foutez ? ... Bon, ok, pas de prob ...On passe donc au chose sérieuse !

Uryû expliqua rapidement la situation à Michael qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas échapper à quelque chose ... Bah ouais, avec l'esprit de taré de cette Axel, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas eu dans l'idée de le casser avec T-Bag dans une fic ... Tient, se serait pas mal ... Non ? ... Heu, là n'es pas la question ! Il décida d'être coopératif et décida d'aider les Shinigami travelo (...), par contre, lui en demandé pas trop à Michael, il a beau être super balaise, trouvé une solution pour liberer les hommes captifs dans la salle de surveillance et en plus prévenir les autres hommes ... Tout sans en évitant toutes les filles ... Oula, il va en avoir du boulot, mais bon !

* * *

Axel, sous un coup de géni, avait fait faire une espéce de prison dans Hueco Mundo, cette prison pris le N°2 ... Las Noches ayant le N°1 ... (j'avous, c'était nul, mais que voulez vous !) ... Dans cette prison se trouveau beaucoup de jeune shinigami ainsi que quelques arrancars ... Pourquoi ils avaient changés de camps de basse ?

1/ Gin était librer

2 / Renji et Uryû l'étaient aussi et risquaient de revenir chercher les garçons captifs ...

3/ Par ce qu'y a plus de place à Hueco Mundo pour construire une prison ....

4/ Par ce que j'avais envie ...

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'un pénitencier avait été construit, tout cela dans un délai de cinq minutes, le temps d'écrire ses lignes quoi ...

On avait mis les garçons par deux en espérant qu'il se passerait certaine chose, sauf dans le cas où on avait mit Orihime dans la même cellule que Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (On avait réussis à l'attirer en disant que c'était un ordre d'Aizen ... Il es si naïf !). Malheureusement, vus les liens qui unissait les deux arrancars, c'était de la tentions à gogo et rien de plus ... Ha ! Dire que tout le monde s'attendait à voir un couple a trois ... Bah quoi ? On peu pas rêvé encore un peu ? Et me dite pas que l'idée vous tente pas ... A moins que vous ne soyez de la situation d'Orihime ... *jette un coup d'oeil à la dite Orihime qui ne savait comment gérer la tention* ............

Bref, autant dire que c'était un peu l'anarchie ! Kenpachi était le grand caïd ! Et puis ... Bah, non, en fait, il avait tenté de défoncer le mur, mais comme les murs de la prisons était spécial et anihiler l'énergie spirituel, il vait fini a l'infirmerie ... Tenus par une Nemu sexy et une Nanao tout aussi sexy ... Le caïd ... C'était ... Attendez, je cherche ... Vous pourriez pas m'aider un peu ? ... Bon, y en a pas !

Tous n'avaient qu'un but : fuir le lieu ! Mais c'était pas gagnier ! Ils priaient pour que quelqu'un se rende compte de la situation, que se soit à Soul Society, a Las Noches ou bien même sur Terre ... Avant d'aller sur terre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncés : Axel était aller voir Urahara et avait fait faire un corps sur mesure à Shiro, bah ouais, elle voulait aussi voir Ichigo a l'action, mais prendre le risque de ne plus revoir Shiro ? Et puis quoi encore !

Bref, allons voir sur les autres mondes ce qui ce passe ...

* * *

A Las Noches, y en avait bien quelques uns qu'avez remarquer qui se passer quelque chose ... Mais quoi donc ?

En effets, Aizen remarqua que Gin ne donnait plus signe de vie tandis qu'Ulquiorra avait disparut ainsi que Grimmjow, il était aller voir Szayel qui avait assuré ne point savoir ce qui se passé ... Bien sûr, Axel et sa compagnie de fangirl l'avait enrôlé ... Lui parlant de couple telle que Il Forte avec Renji ou bien Il Forte avec Grimmjow et ainsi de suite ... Ils l'avaient convertis ...

Ce n'était pas gagnier de ce coté ...

* * *

Cher les humains ... Bah, comment ils pouvaient être au courant de ce qui ce passait ? Franchement ?

Les Vizard ne se doutaient pas encore du danger qui roder sur leurs dos ... Ho non ... Enfin, Shinji risque rien, il es a ma déesse Jiji ! Na ! Alors, le touché pas ! Par contre, je peu parfaitement me mettre de coté Kensei, non ? ... Même pas un peu ? ... Tô !

Quand à Papa Ichi ... Bah ... Il pleurait sur le portrait de Misaki ...

Papa Ryuuken se demandé si son fils avait pas fait une fugue ...

.... Tatsuki faisait craquer ses doigts en attendant le retour d'Ichigo ... Vus qu'il avait toujours pas ramené Orihime avec tout les événement ... L'idiot ! il aurait dut l'invité pour le match de foot, ils auraient gagnier avec elle dans l'équipe ....

* * *

A soul Society, Renji, Uryû et Gin c'étaient alliés avec Byakuya Kuchiki, Izuru Kira et Hisagi Shuhei sous les conseil de Michael qui avait prit les commandes, ils se préparaient à venir délivrer tout le monde et comme je sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire (sinon, je parerais ... Ouais, j'adore tricher !) bah on passé déjà sur sa ...

Donc, retour à la prison ... Ou Axel, directrice de l'établisement, parler avec ses adjoints, Shiro et Yachiru ... Bah ouais, ils sont superbe, pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? Bref ! Donc, ils étaient dans le bureau ... Et écouter le rapport de Soi Fong ...

- Donc, pour résumer, vous ne savez toujours pas ou se trouvent Gin, Renji et Uryû ? Demanda Axel.

- En effets, nous somme désolé, malgrès tout nos efforts, nous ne retrouvons pas leurs traces.

- Et nous qui voulions faire la promotion de notre prison en vendant l'image de Renji et Uryû ensemble ... Soupira Yachiru. Les femmes Shinigami adorent ce couple ...

- D'autant que Gin ne nous à pas tout donner ... Avoua Axel. Je suis sûr qu'en Seme, il es fortiche ...

- Si tu pense à moi, je te tue ! Grogna Shiro.

- Je pensais plutôt a un certaine bleuté ... Soupira la jeune fille.

... Ouais, bon, j'ai la flemme de tout écrire et comme l'es tard et que je veux finir cette fic rapidement par ce que la publication es dans quelques heures, je vais faire très court ! Sa vous changera un peu !

Tout cela pour dire que la sonnette d'alarme avait soudainement sonner ... Hum ... crier ... Heu ... C'était enclencher ! (voilà ce que sa donne une fic écrit à la hat à 5h du matin ! -_- ...) et les trois résponsable se levèrent pour aller à la fenêtre ...

Michael Scofield avait fait fort, il avait comprit que les mur de la prison anihiler l'énergie spirituel, mais uniquement à l'intérieur de la prison ! Bref, Byakuya c'était donc fait une joie d'anéantir cette prison avec son zanpakuto, aider des autres personnes à ses cotés à ce moment (je vais pas répéter leurs nom à chaque foi !) ... Les murs tombèrent et les prisonniers purent s'enfuir sous des cris de joie immense.

- ... Ho, mince, on avait pas pensé à cela ! Soupira Shiro.

- En effets, ils ont été plus intéligent sur ce coup ! Avoua Yachiru.

- Bah, tant pis, la prison, c'était une bonne idée, je devrais peut être faire une fic sur un lieu pénitencier ... Soupira Axel en regardant tout le monde s'enfuir.

- Bah, c'était pas une bonne idée de le faire ici ... Déclara soudainement Shiro. Y ce passe que des trucs illogique alors qu'ils puissent s'enfuir aussi facilement, c'était super logique !

- Au pire, on les capturera sur le volet ! Proposa Yachiru. Hum, j'ai vus une fic Kenpachi X Grimmjow ... J'aime bien ...

- Je voudrais voir un petit Kira X Hisagi ... Avoua Shiro avec plein d'étoile dans les yeux.

- Et moi, je veux avoir Byakuya, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra nut dans ma chambre ...

Et voilà, donc, tout cela pour dire que plus personne n'était prisonnier, mais que la valeureuse Yachiru se servirait sûrement de l'association des femmes Shinigami pour attrapper les beau Bisho et ainsi le monde pouvait reprendre son cour ou presque...

La menace "Axel" et "Shiro" existait toujours ...

D'ailleurs, ils ont décidés d'essayer de se trouver un petit coin quelques parts, mais ils hésitent entre Hueco Mundo (Axel aimant la lune et les étoiles ...) et Soul Society (par ce que Shiro aime les cerisiers ... Hu hu hu ...) Bref ... Ils vont essayer de trouver un petit lieux avant mercredi, mais bon, ses deux là, qui vivent ensemble ... Sa risque de signer la fin du monde des Shinigami et des Arrancar, vous êtes prévenus !

Cette histoire ... Devient pourrite, je vais m'arrêter là et vous dire bonne nuit ...

La suite ... Prochainement ! Si vous avez encore le courage de lire les âneries que j'écris, hé bien ! ... Vous êtes de sacrées courageuses !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Maria et Clara

**Couples :** Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Shiro X Gin (Chap 5)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ... Bah, voilà, un chapitre pour rien ... Ha si, pour reprendre Clara et Maria ! X3 Je les aimait bien mine de rien ...

**Crosover :** Fanfic que l'écrie "les coeurs des êtres vivants" ...

* * *

- Axel, Axel ! S'écria un surexité petit ... Je veux dire ... Grand Shiro.

- Oui mon petit poil de carotte ? Demanda la jeune fille souriante.

- Dit dit, les filles que tu a fait apparaître dans ta fic, elles sont super trop bonne, tu voudrais pas me les présentés ?

- Non mon petit poil de carotte !

- Aller quoi, juste deux minutes ! Et je te promet de t'aider à capturer les autres !

- Tu serais idiot de ne plus m'aider, c'est quand même grace à moi que t'es plus dépendant d'Ichigo ...

Soupirant, l'Hollow tapa du poing sur l'unique table qu'ils avaient récupérer dans un marché au puce ...

- Mais je veux la rencontrer moi, et je suis sûr que plein de monde aurait voulut les voir plus longtemps dans ta fic ! C'est quoi cette histoire de les faires mourire si vite aussi ?

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, elles ne sont pas les seules qui vont mourire ! Assura Axel en souriant toujours.

- Aller, c'est décidé, moi, je vais à la Soul Society pour leurs parlers et les dragué !

Et c'est ainsi que Shiro ouvrit un garganta pour aller rendre visite à ses potes de la Soul Society ... Laissant Axel seule pour monter la tente qu'ils avaient acheté (au marché au puce aussi) ... Bah ouais, hé, z'ont pas les moyens de se payer un chateau ses deux là, faut les comprendres ... De plus, n'étant pas très douée, la tente qui aurait dut avoir une forme ronde ou au moins oval ... N'avait pas de forme ronde ou oval ...

- C'est pas gagnier ! Murmura t elle mécontente en retournant le plan de construction dans ses mains. Faudrait que je trouve un truc ... En plus, vivre à deux là dedans ...

Une illumination soudaine s'empara d'elle et elle se dit qu'aller emprunter la tente du paire de Ronald Weasley ne serait pas une mauvaise idée .... Au moins, ils auraient beaucoup de place et puis, vus que le livre était fini, Harry et compagnie n'en aurait plus l'utilité !

* * *

- Maria ! Cria Shiro en fouillant chaque maison. Clara ! Où êtes vous mes belles petites créatures de rêves ?

Malheureusement, c'était dure de mettre la mains sur quelqu'un dans la Soul Society et même au contraire, il avait beau fouillé dans chaque recoin, il abandonna ... Devant le manoir des Kuchiki ...

Kuchiku ? Avec Byakuya ? ... Niark niark niark, tout cela ne lui donnait pas que des idées catholiques et au contraire, il entra donc dans le dit manoir du noble, bien décidé à commettre quelques crimes ... Enfin, il essaya ... N'oublions pas que Byakuya étant un noble, il jouit d'une protection sans faille ! Bref, a peine avait il posait un pied sur la propriétait qu'une dizaine de ninja sortis d'on ne sais où apparurent et le plaquèrent au sol.

- Non mais, lâchez moi bande de bâtard ! Cria le Hollow en faisant exploser son énergie spirituel.

Le pauvre Hollow battis en retraitre, se disant qu'il était préférable de reporter a plus tard son plan démoniaque de pervertire le beau brun ... Mais il l'aura un jour ! Il l'aura ! Avec l'aide de toute l'association des femmes shinigami et un peu d'aide d'Axel ... Tss, pourquoi il devait dépendre de créature aussi faible que cette femelle humaine ?

- Toi ! Cria soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Se tournant, Shiro découvrire le visage rouge d'un shinigami au cheveux rouge ... Renji quoi ... La comparaison es conne, mais que voulez vous ? Je me ferais pardonner avec un lemon si vous voulez ! ... Bref ! Tout cela pour dire que Renji semblait toujours lui en vouloir pour l'avoir fouttus dans une situation aussi contraignante que celle dans laquel il c'était trouvé dans le chapitre 6 ... Vous m'avez comprise ? Par ce que moi, je me suis un peu perdus là ...

- Je vais te buter ! Assura Renji.

- Hé, attend, me dit pas que t'a pas aimer ? Soupira Shiro. Ha, peut être qu'il faut te mettre en dessous dans le couple ! Tu veux essayer ?

Zabimaru passa à trois centimètre du visage du Hollow qui s'écarta alors en se demandant s'il ne devait pas arrêté d'être un pervers ... Non ! Jamais, il préférait mourire !

- GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO ! Cria une voix super aigus !

Et, soudainement, Clara attéris entre les deux opposant ! (et pour ceux qui lisent pas l'autre fic, petite description rapide ...) Une adolescente en uniforme scolaire blanc, son trou a la place du nombrile (encore mieux que la mode des percing ! *_*) et ses cheveux oranges attaché en deux couettes, un crâne de renard sur le coté du visage (a la Grimmjow ...) et un trais noir barrant son front ...

- Toi, je vais te tuer ! Cria Clara en frappant Renji.

Le pauvre garçon se retrouva au tapis sans demandé ses restes, elle se tourna vers le Hollow et haussa les sourcils.

- TOI ! Cria t elle en pointant un doigts vers lui .... Tu es qui ?

- Shiro, Hollow et futur maître du monde ! Se présenta t il poliment.

- Le futur maître du monde, c'est le Seigneur Aizen !

- Disons qu'il le sera, mais que je vais lui voler son pouvoir !

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, tu va perrire de ma mains, arrogante créature !

- Attend, elle es où ta copine, tu sais, Maria ?

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

- Heu, désolé, je l'ai perdus de vus. Avoua Clara.

- Alors, allons la chercher ! Souris le Hollow.

Il n'était pas près d'abandonner l'idée de discuter avec ses deux jeunes filles ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, même si Axel avait réussis à mettre la mains sur la tente superbe des Weasley, elle avait tout autant de mal à la monter que la précédente ... Enfin, finalement, elle réussis et observa son oeuvre qui dissimuler son palai pour le moment ...

- ... Bon, l'es où Shiro maintenant ? Se demanda t elle, exité à l'idée de lui montrer la tente et surtout son intérieur ...

* * *

Le dit Shiro avait trouver Maria ! (Description rapide !) Une belle es grande arrancar au cheveux brun qui lui tomber jusqu'au fesse, ses formes généreuse accentués par son uniforme blanc. Ses yeux vert sous lesquel il y avait deux cercles noir et son masque ayant la forme d'une étrange couronne à trois branches.

Ils étaient aller se raffraichir dans un réstaurand humains ... Et vus que personne les voyaient, tous avaient comprit que des fantômes squatters une table ... Bah ouais, les chaisses bougers toutes seules et tout ...

- Alors, dites moi, dites moi, va ce passer quoi dans la fic ? Demanda intriguet Shiro. Qui va baiser qui ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on en sais ? Répliqua séchement Maria. On es déjà plus dedans !

- Et on réapparaîtra pas ! Soupira Clara.

- Si si, y a un chapitre qui s'appelle "le fantôme de Maria" ! Assura le Hollow. Tu va pourrire la vie d'un des perso, mais lequel, aucune idée ! Axel m'a pas laisser lire !

- ... Je vais pourrire la vie d'un des persos ? Mais c'est illogique ce que tu raconte : je suis morte ! ...

- Peut être un perso de la Soul Society ? Proposa Clara. Après tout, si les Shinigami nous puriffient, on es renvoyé là bas, non ?

- Mais c'est une humaine qui la tue, c'est pareilles ? Demanda Shiro.

- Arg, me faire tuer par une simple humaine ! Soupira Maria.

- Coucou la compagnie ! Lâcha Axel en sautillant.

Deux visages se tournèrent vers elle, emplies de colère et les deux arrancars mortes se jettèrent sur elle, essayant de lui arracher les yeux, le coeur, le foie ... Enfin, de la tuer quoi ! Mais Shiro les attrappa pour les écarters, après tout, sans Axel, plus de fic cochonne ... Quoi que ....

- Espéce de sale garce ! Me faire mourire des mains d'une humaine ! Je te hais !

- Et moi alors ? Soupira Clara. C'est Grimmjow qui me tue ! Un de nos camarades ! C'est vraiment pas juste !

- Bon, alors, les filles, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait disparaître a peine arrivé dans ma fic, mais faut me comprendre ! Répliqua Axel. Je voulais que tout le monde puisse voir la puissance qu'avait atteint Tatsuki et puis, pour toi Clara, j'ai vraiment hésité !

- Pour moi, non ? Grogna Maria.

- Pour toi, c'était obliger que tu devais mourire ! Ta mort va causer des tords à quelqu'un ... Enfin, es entrain de causer des tords à quelqu'un ! M'enfin, faites pas vos mijorés !

- Ok, je te pardonne, mais à une seule conditions ! Proposa Maria, toujours aussi mécontente.

- Oui ? Je t'écoute ?

- Je veux que Kenpachi finise avec quelqu'un ! X3

- Ho oui ! Approuva Clara avec passion. Kenpachi es si fort ! ... Il doit finir avec quelqu'un !

Axel haussa les sourcils en observant les deux jeunes filles, se demandant si elle n'avait pas bien agit en les retirants de l'histoire ... Quoi que ...

- Bah, lui trouvé quelqu'un ? Soupira Axel. Ouais, je l'adore Kenpachi, mais quand même, vous vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous me demandez là ...

- Feu de camps ! Déclara Shiro avec empressement, aggripant Axel par le col et la tirant. Faut qu'on se réunisse et qu'on discute de la chose ! Cela me parait bien amusant, faudra que tu me parle de cette autre fic ! Je suis dedans ?

Elle ne préféra pas répondre, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse ...

* * *

- Donc, le tout es de trouver avec qui va sortir Kenpachi ! Déclara Maria souriante en se faisant de machmalos.

- Il lui faut quelqu'un qui soit son égale ! Assura Clara.

- Grnble grnble ... Grogna Shiro.

Il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'apparaitrait pas dans la fic, si ce n'était, dans la concience de Kurosaki, il allait finir par le tuer le rouquin ! Enervant à lui mettre autant d'entrave !

- On peu le mettre avec Gin ? Proposa Maria, ne prétant pas attention au hollow.

- Non, pas Gin, il es avec Aizen ! Signala Axel qui barra son nom du tableau. On a Hijikata ... Ouais, non, Kenpachi va le tuer lui ... Heu ...

- Et l'autre là, Byakuya ! Proposa Clara. Le noble séduit par le clochard !

Shiro s'exclafa soudainement, trouvant la comparaison de la jeune fille fort amusante ... Je me demande ce qu'en aurait pensé le dit "clochard" ... Pour vous faire une idée : il aurait sûrement péter un câble et aurait sûrement tranché la petite en deux ... Ou un truc du genre ... Je laisse à chacun s'imaginé la scène !

- Non, moi, je veux me le garder le noble ! Ricana Shiro. Je l'aurais un jour .... Je l'aurais !

- Oula, il es motivé le petit Shiro ! Remarqua Axel. De toute façon, désolé, Byakuya va finir avec ...........

Elle se contenta de se retourner pour barrer le nom du noble ... Tout simplement ...

- Bon, reste quoi comme choix ? Demanda mécontente Maria.

- Attend, moi je veux savoir avec qui il va être Byakuya ! Protesta farouchement Clara. Crache le morceau ou je te donnerais une vrais raison de pas parler en t'arrachant la langue !

- C'est ça, tu me fais vachement peur ! Assura Axel en soupirant. Si je t'ai tuer dans une de mes fics, je peu parfaitement te tuer dans celle ci alors attention a toi !

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Tu veux tenter ?

- Attend, je suis sûre que j'ai plein de succés ! Déjà de m'avoir supprimer de ta fic était une grave erreur, alors me supprimer de la parodie, cela te serait fatagle !

Voilà, donc, si vous voulez que Clara reste dans la fic, taper 1 ... Sinon ... Taper 2 et pour tout ceux qui s'en foute, taper 3 et envoyer une review, pas plus compliquer que ça ! Si vous avez une proposition pour la faire mourire, faite nous le savoir !

- Attend, tu déconne là ? Frisonna l'arrancar en danger.

.... Donc, avec qui finira Kenpachi dans la fic principal ? Nul ne le sais ... Enfin, si, Axel le sais, par ce qu'en réalité, elle avait déjà choisi un perso ! Un perso crée ! Moa ha ha ha ... Un perso qui ne mourra pas comme la plupart des autres que je crée ! Moa ha ha ... Un perso qui vous surprendra ou pas ... En fait, j'en sais rien du tout, et pour un petit apperçus, il a le droit de vous dire une chose ! .....

Alors personnage mystère, futur petit copain de Kenpachi, une tonne d'yeux sont tourner vers vous ... Dont, ceux de Clara, Maria, Shiro et Axel et de la plupart des gens qui nous lise, qu'avez vous à nous dire ?

- ...

Non, sa compte pour du beurre sa, c'est de la triche ! Aller, dite un truc, un seul petit truc ! Juste pour nous donnez un indice sur le genre de personnalité que vous possèdez !

- ... Mayuri est un ami de longue date, cela vous va ?

... Heu ... Je sais pas trop ... Les filles ?

- Narrateur de merde ! Soupira Clara. Attend, je prend la reléve ! Donc, Mayuri es un ami de longue date ?

- Oui, et je vais le tuer ! Déclara l'inconnu mystére.

- Ha oui ? S'exclama intéresser aller le tuer ? Pour devrais ?

- Hé bien en fait, dès que j'aurais tuer Urahara, j'irais le tuer lui, par ce qu'ils m'avaient promis de me ramener des sucreries, mais ils m'ont tout les deux mentis ! Avoua le personnage mystére. Vous vous rendez compte ? J'étais sûr qu'il m'en apporterais et j'ai dut attendre presque c...

Axel se jette sur l'étrange personnage, lui plaquant la mains sur la bouche.

- S'il te plait, retourne dans la fic et ne dévoile rien ! Soupira la jeune fille. J'ai pas envie de gros spoil ! Des petits, sa devrait suffire ! ...

Mais qui es donc ce personnage mystére ? Grand, cheveux légérement en pétard et cascadant sur *se fait assommer par Axel qui veut pas qu'on parle trop de ce qui se passe dans sa fic*

CONNECTION INTERROMPUS

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ken X Uno et Boycotte ?

**Couples :** Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Shiro X Gin (Chap 5)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ...Mon dieu mon dieu, où va le monde ? .........

**Crosover :** Nop !

* * *

_From: kuchikirukia ()_

j'aurais unohana avec kenpachi mais bon c toi qui choisi.j'attends avec  
impatience le prochain chapitre pour rigoler encore une fois.

jane et gambatte.  
-------------------

Shiro regarder le mail en se demandant si ce couple, sa pourrait le faire, il ne put s'empêchait d'imaginé la scène à la maison et pour vous, nous allons vous la montrer !

* * *

- Retsu, je suis rentré ! Déclara la voix rauquailleuse du grand shinigami.

- Bienvenus ! Répondit sa bien aimé avec un large sourire. Mon amour, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose ...

- Qu'est c'tu m'veux encore ?

- C'est au sujet des tes hommes, chaques foix qu'ils passent à la sectiond es soin, ils ont tendances à faire du grabuges ...

- Et alors ?

- Ne pourrait tu pas leurs demandé d'en faire moins ? S'il ... Te .. Plais ...

Voyant le sourire au combien réconfortant de sa bien aimé qui semblait bien plus dangereux encore que ses sourires de sadiques, Kenpachi préféra abdiquer et murmura un bref "comprit", s'installant à table pour passer au repas ... Mais le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur ses nouvelles blessures par ce que Monsieur Muscle était aller voir Ichigo (pour son plus grand malheur ...).

- Kenpachi d'amour ... Murmura t elle doucement.

- Retsu d'amour ? ...

- Tu es blessé .... ?

- Ouais, rien de grave ....

- Tu es ... Blesser ...

- ...

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis à ce sujet ?

- ... De venir me faire soignier ...

- Alors pourquoi n'est tu pas aller te faire soignier ?

Une sueur froide dégringolla le long du dos de l'homme qui était craint par beaucoup de monde et il regarda sa bien aimait qui lui souriait toujours de son étrange sourire, non, décidément, cette femme avait beau paraître douce, elle était encore plus flippante que lui quand il souriait psychotiquement !

- On va te faire soignier !

- Pas la peine j'te dis, c'est pas grave !

- ... Quoi ? Lâcha t elle, son visage toujours aussi doux et tendre, mais une étrange aura l'englobant entièrement ...

* * *

Shiro ria a s'en décrocher la machoir, tombant même de sa chaise mais ne s'en démontant pas, il roula sur lui même, attirant l'attention d'Axel qui était toujours occuper a jouer avec sa DS avec le nouveau Pokemon qui était sortis (qui a dit "pub" ?). Elle se rapprocha et lut le message qui avait provoquer l'hillarité du jeune homme et haussa les sourcils.

- Bah, c'est pas si mal que ça, cette idée ! Assura t elle a Shiro.

- Ouais, autant que moi finissant avec Grimmjow !

- C'est une idée ! Mais je te préviens, c'est lui le seme !

Shiro se releva, fronçant méchament les sourcils (possible ça ? O_o ..) et croissant les bras sur son torse, mécontant.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Si tu me tuer, tu ne saurais pas avec qui tu finira dans une de mes prochaines fics !

Axel s'installa sur la chaise, regardant ici et là les nouvelles du moment, avide de lire des fics d'autrices bien plus douée que elle (tout le monde quoi ... XD).

Tient, message personnelle : j'ai entendus parler d'une histoire de boycotte par ce que des personnes n'ont pas aimer la vision qu'avait une autrice de Grimmjow, par ce qu'elle n'aurait simplement pas fait le même genre qu'une autre autrice (innocente, hein !), je tenais juste à dire que je n'aime pas trop sa car chaqu'un a sa propre vision d'un personnage et d'ailleurs, le fait même de faire de Grimm un homo, c'est le rendre OCC alors les gens qui critique devraient se taire et lire les fictions, ou bien écrire et ne plus lire les autres fictions !

- Axel, dit donc, tu fait du boycotte ! Remarqua Shiro. Je croyais que t'aimais pas le boycotte !

- ... Ho mon dieu ... Murmura la jeune fille choquer. ... Je suis un monstre !

Et elle partie en pleurant ...

- J'comprendrais jamais cette autrice ! Marmonna Shiro dans sa barbe.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Shiro jouer avec Pokemon et essayer d'accoupler deux espéces ensemble, Orihime (Togekiss) avec un pokemon qu'il avait appellé Shiro (Noctalis), il se demandé quel genre de pokemon pouvait donner cet union ...

Soudainement, la toile de la tente se souleva.

- Shiro ! Cria fortement Maria. Où es Axel ?

- J'en sais rien, pourquoi ? Grogna le Hollow.

- Je crois qu'elle a été enlevé !

- Ha ...

Gros silence, le Shiro n'avait pas l'aire particulièrement affecté par la disparition de l'autrice de cette fic ...

- J'crois qu'elle à laisser un mot, je sais pas quand elle a écrit mais bon ...

En effets, sur son lit de camp reposer une lettre que Maria s'empressa de lire ...

_Cher Ami_

_J'ai constaté que je n'étais pas digne de vivre en ce monde_

_et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'effectuer un pelerinage jusqu'au_

_bout du monde pour pouvoir devenir meilleurs que l'être_

_minable que je suis !_

_Je vais aller me former dans un très grand monastère_

_où j'irais me faire couper les cheveux !_

_J'éspére revenir vite, ou pas ..._

_Axel Gabriel_

_Ps : Shiro, je te charge d'écrire les lemons !_

Gros silence ...

- Elle es conne ? Demanda Maria en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que tout le monde crains pour ses fesses ! Jubila l'hollow. Alors, dit moi ma belle petite Kuchikirikua, tu vois quoi comme couple ? Hein ? Dit moi ?

On dirait bien que la Soul Society, le monde des humains et même Hueco Mundo cour un grave danger, mais que va t il donc arriver ?

Axel va t elle se faire la boule a zero ?

Qui seront les victimes de Shiro ?

Et pourquoi cette fic a de moins en moins de sens ?

Vous le saurez peut être dans le prochaine épisode ... Non, en fait, vous le saurez jamais, cette fic n'es vraiment pas sérieuse ! Pourquoi vous la lisez encore ? Mystére et boule de gomme !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Ichigo X ?

**Couples :** Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Shiro X Gin (Chap 5)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M **Lemon dans ce chapitre ! ICHIGO X ... Surprise ...**

**Note d'Axel : **Vraiment, mes délires a deux balles, faut que je les arrêtes ! Y_Y

**Crosover :** Nop !

* * *

_From: kuchikirukia () _

shiro, vu que c'est toi qui écris les futurs lemons de cette fic. je verrais  
bien toi avec un hollow particulier, il faudrait faire une histoire sur rukia  
qui aurait découvert qu'elle aussi aurait un hollow intérieur; donc tu as  
deviné mon idée.

ce serait un toi avec le hollow de rukia en lemon.

je verrai un lemon entre ichigo, vu que tu as un corps bien distinct de ton  
roi maintenant, avec la personne de ton choix mais il faut que se soit un  
homme.  
-------------------

Un rire démoniaque se répercuta dans la tente qu'il partagait provisoirement avec Maria et Clara, fallait dire que monsieur était trop feignant pour faire le ménage et que ses demoiselles ... Bah, ses demoiselles, elles se demandaient pourquoi elle rester avec MONSIEUR ! Ouais, c'était un sacrée tarer dans le genre, mais au moins, il les divertisait, mine de rien !

- C'est quoi le programme ? Demanda curieuse Clara.

- On va kidnapper plein de Shinigami et les forcés à faire l'amour ensemble ! Jubila le Hollow.

- Tien, tu veux pas conquérire le monde ? Demanda Maria en haussant un sourcils.

- Plus tard, plus tard, pour le moment, je vais trouver ma femme !

Et il reprit son rire de démon ... Il s'installa sur le tapi acheté cher Ikea pour pas cher et pris un crayon qu'il avait chourrer là bas (va pas tout payer non plus, hein !) et inscrivis sur un calpin les étapes de son plan, les deux arrancars se penchèrent sur son épaules pour pouvoir lire.

1/ Capturer Ichigo

2/ Capturer un autre garçon

3/ Capturer Byakuya Kuchiki

4/ Envoyer une demande de rançon à Rukia Kuchiki

5/ La faire venir ici

6/ Le temps qu'elle arrive, trouver un moyen pour faire baiser les deux premiers !

7/ Forcer Rukia a montrer son Hollow (par ce que tout le monde en a un !)

8/ Ne pas oublier d'acheté du PQ

- On a plus de papier WC ? Demanda surprise Maria. Hé bien ...

- Bon, puisque tu en parle, tu va aller faire les cources ! Déclara t il. Attend, je te fais une liste !

- Non, pas la peine, je sais ce qu'il faut ! Assura t elle en se relevant. De la corde, des tenus super trop sexy, encore de la corde, des objets de sexe shop, des tenus en latex aussi, tien, et puis ... Des chaines ... Et un Hogyoku ? Ha, et un Gigai made Urahara, pour ta future femme ?

- Je t'adore, j'ai eu raison de vous engagez dans ma bande ! Jubila t il. Pense aussi a des tenus de ninja !

Elle soupira et sortis de la tente, se dirigant vers l'épicierie de Hueco Mundo ... Quoi, y z'ont pas le droit d'avoir des magasins cher eux ? ...

Clara, pendant ce temps là, observer le plan de Shiro qui n'en était pas vraiment un en réalité, elle s'abstint cependant de lui dire, se contentant de reprendre le ménage en chantonnant une mélodie quelconque tandis que Shiro tourner en rond, se parlant a lui même pour élaborer un plan sans faille !

* * *

Bien plus tard, dans la soirée, nos trois amis, vêtus de leurs tenus de ninja (blanche pour Shiro, rose pour Clara et Rouge pour Maria ...) pénétrèrent cher Ichigo, aussi silencieux que ... Heu .... Hum ... Non, en faite, ils furent pas du tout silencieux vus qu'ils débarquèrent en fracassant la porte, la petite famille qui était a table équarquilla les yeux devant la petit bande qui pris une pose digne des power ranger ...

- Bonjour ! Fit Yuzu souriante. Qui êtes vous ?

- On es des ninjaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria Clara en prenant des poses de dit ninja ...

- Bonjours, nous somme des amis d'Ichigo ! Déclara Maria en s'inclinant légérement. Nous somme venus l'enlevé pour le forcé a avoir des rapport avec un homme ! Nous permettez vous de vous l'emprunter ?

- Bien sûr ! Sourit le pére surprit de voir une des personnes aussi polie.

Maria ne se fit pas prier deux fois et assoma d'un coup de pied le rouquin, celui ci avait été trop choquer pour dire quoi que se soit ... Enfin, bref, elle l'attrappa sur son épaule et fila.

- Quoi ? S'écria Clara mécontente. Attendez, y a même pas eu de baston ni rien ?

- La prochaine foi sûrement ! Assura Shiro en courant tout en faisant des roulades, pour avoir l'aire d'un ninja ...

Clara fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança grognellant fortement tandis que le reste de la famille Kurosaki souriait étrangement. L'arrancar eu cependant la politesse de remettre la porte a sa place ... Enfin, ce qui rester de la porte par ce qu'il en restait pas grand chose hein ...

- Papa, ils ne viennent pas d'enlevé Ichigo ? Demanda Karin en fronçant les sourcils.

- ... heu ...

- Et en plus, tu a accepté ? ... Et en plus, ils ont parler de rapport forcé avec un homme, non ? ...

- Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie. Avoua Isshin en équarquillant les yeux.

* * *

- Am, stram, gram, pic et pic et ... Commença Shiro en fixant les Shinigami qui passait par là.

- LUI ! L'intérompit soudainement en face de Kenpachi.

Celui ci haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que faisait une arrancar en ses lieux.

- Non, pas lui, les pas asser célébre ! Répliqua Shiro en recommençant a faire : Am, Stram ...

- Lui ! Proposa Maria en pointant un gas étrange avec un signe "69" sur la joue.

En voyant le tatouage, Shiro se décida ... Il devait être un peu pervers pour porter ce genre de truc sur la tronche, hé, "69" !

- ADJUGER ! Cria Shiro en assomant le pauvre garçon d'un coup de pied bien placer.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquez ce que vous faites ? Demanda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

Shiro lâcha un rire sinistre et long, un rire qui voulait tout dire.

- On veut juste satisfaire une de nos si rare léctrice ! ...

- Me méler pas a vos affaires ! Ripposta le puissant capitaine de la Onzième division. J'ai eu ma dose la dernière foi ! Me fouttez plus les boules comme ça !

- Promis ! Mentis concencieusement Shiro avant de donner son colis à Maria. Tu retourne à la tente et tu va dans la pièce secrête, moi et Clara, on va mettre la mains sur un autre Shinigami ... Niark Niark Niark !

* * *

Maria avait enfermer le dit Ichigo dans la piéce dissimuler sous le tapis et qu'ils avaient fait construire au frait de Aizen, bien sûr, celui ci ne se doutait de rien (pour le moment). C'était une chambre, on ne change pas quelque chose de parfait à l'origine ... Elle lui envoya bientôt Hisagi qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et referma la trappe du plafond ...

Ils étaient encore dans leurs foutus délire là ? Pensaient quand même pas qu'ils allaient couché ensemble !

Le brun se releva en se frottant la tête, fixant Ichigo en haussant les sourcils, il n'eu aucun mal à comprendre ce qui ce passait exactement (la rumeur circuler qu'une dingue sévissait ...) ... Il soupira mécontent.

- Je me suis fais choper ! ...

- Ouais, on a pas de bol, hein ? Soupira a son tour le rouquin.

- Bon, alors, on couche ensemble ? Demanda le brun.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Répliqua la fraise en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

- On sortira pas d'ici avant d'avoir fait ce qu'ils veulent, alors autant le faire et se casser au plus vite ! Tu crois pas ?

Ichigo, pour la première foi de sa vie, fit autre chose que de froncer les sourcils : il les haussa ! Non, mais, il parlait pas sérieusement le Shinigami ? Bah si, il parlait sérieusement vus que déjà, il était entrain de se déshabiller sous les yeux exorbiter du pauvre rouquin qui ne savait plus où se mettre, se souvenant parfaitement dut sort qu'avait dut subir ce pauvre Uryû !

- Arrête, je suis pas d'accord ! Protesta farouchement Ichigo.

- Alors je vais devoir t'attaché ! Répliqua le Shinigami en lui lançant un regard plein de menace. J'ai aucune envie de rester trois plomb ici !

Il posa un genou sur le lit, son torse dévoiler aux yeux d'Ichigo qui n'avait toujours aucune envie d'avoir une relation sexuel ! Le pauvre, faut dire que tout le monde l'adore ! Il es parfait pour le rôle du petit Uke et ...

- Hé, je peu être un seme aussi ! Protesta le rouquin.

Ouais, mais pas dans cette fic ! Ca, c'est pour m'avoir garder enfermer dans ton corps pendant si longtemps !

Ichigo ayant été distrait par une voix étrange (...), Hisagi en profité pour le plaquer sur le lit, il retira sa ceinture pour lier les poigniets ensemble au bareau et ... Le Viola ! pg^)à;mrlo_ç;m:sgfdbghts tqrqhbwv

* * *

Maria frappa Shiro dont la tête rebondit contre le clavier.

- Quoi ? Rala le Hollow.

- On décrit pas "la chose" comme ça ! Laisse moi faire !

Sans lui demander ses restes, elle poussa Shiro pour prendre sa place en faisant craquer ses doigts.

* * *

Ichigo, effrayer par le comportement entreprenant du brun, ne put que protester en lui demandant d'être doux, son regard s'illuminant de multiple larme du a la peur que la chose lui inspiré.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je serais doux. Assura Hisagi en lui souriant, l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

- Je t'en suplis, ne fait pas ça. Lâcha avec souffrance le pauvre rouquin.

Il bougea légérement sous le corps du brun, ne lui donnant que plus envie de le prendre avec douceur et idhpgziugfhqsfdsqhogpfdqsvoqwvjpùkmcopqsjk

* * *

- Quoi ? Lâcha Maria mécontente car cela avait été a son tour de se prendre le clavier avec force.

- Mais vous êtes complétement malade ! Soupira Maria. Vous savez pas écrire des lemons normalement ? Laisser moi faire !

- Tout compte fait, je regrette qu'Axel soit pas là pour écrire à notre place ! Soupira Shiro.

* * *

Hisagi, malgrès la fougue qu'avait mis Ichigo a tenter de se libérer, avait réussis à lier ses poigniets et les avaient attacher au sommet du lit, il soupira en se demandant pourquoi le garçon était aussi rétisent ... Certes, Hisagi était un garçon, mais il n'était pas mal fait de son corps et Ichigo aussi était pas mal foutus.

- Tu veux que j'attache tes jambes ? Menaça froidement le brun.

- Mais t'es complétement malade ! Jouer le jeu nous assure pas la liberté !

- Bon, écoute, je le fais pas pour leurs faire plaisir ! J'ai toujours voulus tester la chose avec un garçon, maintenant, c'est à toi de voir ... Si tu te laisse pas faire, je te domine, si tu te laisse faire, je te laisse tout prendre en mains ! ...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il devait se demandé s'il se foutait de lui ou pas.

- J'te comprend pas ... Avoua le rouquin.

- J'ai bien compris que t'avais aucune envie de te faire dominé, alors, domine moi ...

En le voyant rougir, Ichigo comprit dans la seconde comment ils avaient put faire céder Renji face au charme de Uryû, un mec qui rougit comme ça, c'est pas si mal que ça au final et l'idée d'essayer la dominance n'avait rien de "choquand" ... Certe, Hisagi restait un homme, mais c'était mieux que de se "faire prendre" ... Inspirant profondément, il accepta d'un mouvement de signe de la tête.

Le brun ne tarda pas à le détaché et il se remit assit, fixant son vis a vis, se demandant s'il pourrait seulement aller jusqu'au bout ... En fait, il aurait beaucoup de mal à avoir une éraction alors aller jusqu'au bout, ce n'était pas tout a fait certaine ... Il se savait hétéro ... Non, décidément, il y arriverait pas ...

- On s'embrasse ? Demanda Hisagi en se frottant la nuque.

- Bah, faut commençait par des préliminaires, non ? Fit remarquer le rouquin.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, les deux se rendant compte que l'autre n'était pas près de faire le premier pas et le Shinigami suppléant se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le brun : il le laisserait le prendre s'il prenait les initiatives ... C'était comme une éspéce de compétition, non ? Celui qu'arrivait à faire craquer l'autre gagnier la totale, sauf que là, la totale, c'était de s'imposer à un gas ...

Il n'hésita cependant pas longtemps, attrappant Hisagi pour l'attiré à lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, n'ayant aucune envie de finir en dessus. Il se demanda si embraser un garçon, c'était basser sur le même principe qu'embrasser une fille et en testant la chose, il constata que ce n'était pas bien différent : il fallait encourager son partenaire à ouvrire la bouche, il fallait entré et exploré la caverne humide pour trouver la jumelle et l'entréner en une dance passionné ... Le début n'avait été que peu encouragant, mais les deux jeunes hommes finirent par s'enlacé, s'auto découvrant mutuellement ...

Ils ne se quittèrent que lorsqu'ils manquèrent mutuellement d'aire, s'écartant l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs réspirations et le regard d'ambre se posa sur le torse dénudé d'Hisagi, l'observant avec facination, se surprenant à le trouvé intriguant. Il laissa ses doigts parcourire les muscles et les frollés, déssendant de plus en plus bas, toujours plus bas jusqu'à froller l'entre jambe à traver le tissus ...

Hisagi frissonna violament, rejettant la tête en arrière, découvrant une gorge qui parrut fort attirante et Ichigo en profita, léchant avec intérêt ce cou, glissant sa langue pour aller trouver et taquiner les deux boutons de chaire, les mordillants pour les faires durcirs et en entendant le jeune homme gémir, il se sentit encourager, dessendant toujours plus bas, léchant le nombril avec délice pour arriver jusqu'à la limite des peu de vêtement qui resté a Hisagi. Tirant légérement dessus, il dévoila le membre déjà fort gonflé du jeune homme et il décida de revenir a hauteur du visage, cherchant ses lèvres, essayant des les embrassés alors que ses mains caressers la verge du jeune homme.

Le brun frissonner entièrement, s'arquant de temps en temps; son visage c'était peu a peu emplis de désire pour le plus grand plaisir du rouquin qui sentait le sien arrivé à grand pas.

- Retire ton pantalon. Ordonna Ichigo.

Hisagi ne se fit pas prier deux fois, se relevant pour retirer son vêtement sous le regard attentifs de la fraisse qui apprécier le spectacle tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas bisexuel, finalement ... Le brun resta ensuite assit sur le lit, fixant son vis a vis et celui ci se releva pour venir l'embrasser, revenant caresser son corps, glissant ses mains dans son dos et elles prirent la direction de ses fesses si musclés, il les massa en répondant au baiser du jeune homme qui avait entreprit d'ouvrire sa chemise pour glisser ses mains sur son torse, ses caresses faisant frisonner Ichigo qui continuer d'être très entreprenant, frollant le lieu de son désire ...

Hisagi semblait bien décidé à tenir parole, il se laissait faire alors que lui n'aurait pas accepté qu'on touche ce lieu si intime, il continua de le toucher et fini par entré un doigts, prenant garde au réaction de son partenaire qui ne fit que frémir en lâchant un petit gémisement qui eu pour effet d'éléctrifier totalement le rouquin, il crut qu'il allait défaillir, mais réussis à se retenir et attendit patiament que le brun soit près pour inserer un second doigts, il les fit bouger lentement, écartant les chaires.

- Ichigo ... Murmura chaudement le Shinigami a son oreille.

Ses mains avais cessé de l'explorer, enlaçant simplement le jeune homme en l'embrassant dans le cou, a la basse de l'oreille. C'était un morceau de peau très sensible, sentir cet chaleur à cet endroit éléctrifia une nouvelle foi le rouquin qui lâcha un gémissement plaintifs.

- Arrête ça. Supplia Ichigo.

- Je peu pas ! Assura Hisagi dont la voix était déformer par le désire. S'il te plait ... Prend moi ...

- Arrête tes conneries, t'es pas encore près !

- Prend moi !

Il avait murmurer les mots contre l'oreille d'Ichigo qui crut en devenir fou, lâchant un grognement, il céda et poussa le brun contre le lui, lui soulevant les hanches pour le mettre a hauteur de sa propre verge qu'il gida lentement jusqu'à l'objet de ses convoitismes. Hisagi lâcha un gémissement de frustration, semblant bien impatient, ses jambes se resserrèrent autour des hanches de son compagnon et Ichigo commença a le prendre. Il ne força pas le passage, n'ayant aucune envie de le blessé et lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il patienta quelques instants ...

- S'il te plait, bouge. Murmura Hisagi qui reprit ses caresses sur son torse.

Le voir ainsi offert à lui était fort plaisant ... Pourvus que se soit la seule et unique foi qu'il soit ainsi ! Il lui obeit, bougant des hanches et sa verge se frotta contre la paroi serrer du jeune homme, il allait et venait en un rythme lent et il ne put que l'accélérer en entendant les léger gémissement de frustration de son compagnion, plus le rythme s'accélérer et plus ses gémissements se faisait plaisant et combler.

Ichigo glissa une mains sur le membre d'Hisagi, le frollant au même rythme qu'il allait et venait a l'intérieur de son corps, une main le rejoignit pour l'aider, l'autre continuant de froller les sa peau qui était devenus très sensible, c'était plus agréable que ce a quoi il s'attendait, il devait se l'avoué ... Ce n'était pas comme le faire avec une fille, mais tout aussi agréable ... Ils finirent par venir tout les deux, Hisagi souriant de satisfaction et Ichigo ralant ... De satisfaction lui aussi ... Il réussit a se retiré et se laissa retomber au coté du brun ...

* * *

- Woua, je suis impressionné ! Avoua franchement Maria.

- Je dois avoué que c'est pas mal ! Déclara Shiro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Yep ! Lâcha Clara souriante. Je lis souvent des manga Yaoi ! Lana m'en prête tout un tas !

- Lana ? Murmura pensivement Maria.

- Bon ! S'exclama Shiro en se tournant vers leurs invitées. A nous deux maintenants ...

Rukia Kuchiki était assise sur une chaisse, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'était là que pour une simple raison : ses tarées avaient enlevés son frère et lui avait ordonner de se montrer au plus vite ...

Mais que va t il se passé ?

Shiro arrivera t il a faire apparaître le Hollow de Rukia ?

Et vont ils se marier pour avoir plein d'enfant hollow ?

Vous le saurez la prochaine foi !

- Quoi ? S'écria Shiro mécontant. Attend, j'ai même pas le temps d'écrire un deuxième chapitre ? Kuchikirukia ! Désolé, on manque de temps, la publication es dans quelques heures et comme je dois faire une sieste, se sera pour la prochaine foi, t'inquiéte ! *_* ... Je l'aurais cette nana, je l'aurais !

- Ouais ... Marmonna Maria pas sûre de lui ...

- Bon, et pour le prochain Lemon, vous vous débrouillez ! Soupira Clara qui préparer son sac pour aller au collège le lendemain.

Objectif : Ichigo X Un garçon ... **Réussis !**

Objectif : Hollow de Rukia X Shiro ... **A venir !**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Shiro X Kuchiki ?

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ?) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Shiro X Gin (Chap 5) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M **Hentai et Lemon (viole) ! Si si, je vous jure, je fais les deux ! *_***

**Note d'Axel : ***_Ma fic es devenus une fic de défis, non ? ... En ce moment, je fais que répondre au attente de celle qui m'envoyent des Reviwes ... En même temps, je suis heureuse de pouvoir offrire a mes rares léctrices ce qu'elles me demandent ! X3 Kuchikirukia, Irkiala, j'éspére que ce qui va suivre vous plaira !

En fait, Irkiala ... Quelqu'un me corrige, je te rassure, mais étant prise par ses propres projets, je ne lui demande pas de corriger "toute" mes fics ... Elle corrigera seulement ma fic principal (et par par ce qu'elle veut pas corriger les autres, juste que je lui demande pas ! XD) mais si tu veux rendre plus agréable mes Lemons, ne te géne pas pour les corrigers ! *_* ... Fait moi savoir si tu es intéressé pour corriger cette fic ! X3

Dernière info : Vous serrez toutes les deux mises en priorité pour les demandes particulières, et toc ! Les autres, ils avaient cas les faires leurs demandes ! Nanananananéreuuuuuuuuuu !

**Crosover :** Nop !

* * *

Résumer de l'épisode précédant : ...Mince, je l'ai paumer ... Attendez, sa y es, je me souviens, Ichigo et Hisagi on couché ensemble (avec l'aide d'une Clara fort doué malgrès son jeune age !) ... Bon, c'est pas très important mais quand même ...

Shiro a ressus un message de Kichikirukia qui lui demandé de trouver un moyen de faire sortir le Hollow de Rukia et, n'écoutant que son envie de combler la léctrice (où lui même ...), celui ci décida de faire le giga super trop balaise plan de la mort qui tue pour accéder à cette requête ... Ayant réussis on ne sait trop comment à kidnapper le grand Byakuya Kuchiki, il a envoyé une lettre à Rukia pour la faire venir ...

Et la voici ! ... Maintenant, reste plus qu'un moyen pour pouvoir faire sortir son hollow a la jolie demoiselle ... Hum, plus facile à dire qu'a faire !

Aider de ses deux acolutes, Clara et Maria, ils entreprirent dès lors de tester mille et une façon .. Enfin, surtout Maria, Clara, elle, voulait rien avoir à faire avec ses deux crétins, préférant jouer à Shuikoden 4 sur play 2 (Axel leurs ayant laisser toute la panoplie) ...

- On va torturer ton frère jusqu'à ce que tu fasse sortir ton Hollow ! Assura Shiro déterminé comme pas possible !

- Ouais, tu va voir, tu va tellement nous haïr que tu va nous détester !

La jeune fille parut effrayer et ... En voyant l'instrument des deux foux (c'était le mot), un grosse goutte apparus sur son front ... Par ce que, après avoir acheté tous ses jeu et tout ses PC, vous pensez réellement qu'Axel avait encore les moyens de se payer une salle de torture avec toute la panoplie ? Ainsi, se contentaient ils d'une ... Plume ...

- Vous savez, j'suis pas sûr qu'on appelle cela de la torture ... Avoua Rukia.

- ............ Bah, quand même, sa fait mal de rire. Assura Shiro.

- Ouais, d'abord ! Répliqua Maria.

- Mais, de toute façon, il dort, non ? Fit subtilement remarquer Rukia.

Se tournant vers le noble, ils constatèrent qu'en effets, il dormait toujours et débuta alors une dispute du style "t'aurait pas dut le frapper si fort !" et "mais il voulait activé son Bankai !" et ainsi de suite ...

Pendant ce temps, Gin, qui avait entendus qu'y avait de l'animation dans le coin, passa une tête au travers de la tente ... Quand y a une bande de taré, faut toujours qu'il se raméne, non ? Bref, l'albinos (qu'on adore tous, j'en suis sûr ! Moi, je le kiffe !) s'approcha en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Hum, Shiro, t'a eu un nouveau message pour "Les loufoqueries Inutiles" ... Murmura t il.

- Comment t'es entré ici ? Sursauta l'Hollow.

- Ben, tu sais, une tente, sa se ferme pas a clefs ...

- Comment a tu pus nous trouver aussi facilement ! Lâcha mécontente Maria sur la défensive.

- Vous vivez à cotés de cher nous ! Rappella Gin en pointant l'ouverture d'où on pouvait entrevoir Las Noches.

- Mais elle es conne Axel ! Soupira Maria. Pourquoi elle c'est mis si proche de cher les arrancars ?

- Par ce qu'elle a la wifi comme ça ! Sourit Shiro.

Clara attrappa la feuille où Gin avait imprimer le message ...

_From: irkiala ()_

kikoo

j'adore tes loufoqueries inutiles mais pas si inutiles que ça vu que je me  
marre bien en les lisant.

dis je peux te demander quelle que chose ? je voudrais bien un Shiro x  
Byakuya et un Kenpachi x Ichigo !

apres t'en fait ce que tu veux mais j'aimerai bien voir ses couples là !

pluche  
-------------------

Le petit groupe se regardèrent et se tournèrent soudainement vers Rukia.

- Non, vous n'oseriez pas ? Lâcha t elle avec surprise.

- Merci Irkilia ! Lâcha notre adorable Hollow avec un sourire de psychopathe sur le coin des lèvres. Grace à toi, je suis sûr de réveiller son Hollow !

- Espéce de bâtard !

* * *

Donc, par soucie de censure, on va vous passez toutes les insultes qui passa aux travers des lèvres pourtant si adorable (?) de Rukia et on passe directement au moment où Shiro se retrouver seul dans la chambre avec Byakuya ...

Bon, et pour Hisagi et Ichigo, il leur avait simplement montrer la sortie et même si Ichigo devrait repasser à la casserole prochainement, Gin avait eu un plan pour que cela soit "plus facile" ... Niark niark niark ...

_**Mode Ecriture Clara, Actived ! **_

Byakuya dormait encore, autant en profité par ce qu'une foi réveillé, il n'était pas sûr qu'il accepte l'idée qu'un Hollow puisse le touché, et encore ... C'était peu dire. Shiro avait attaché les mains du noble dans son dos, en lui ayant retiré tout ses vêtements, évidement, mais sachant qu'il devait être pudique (pour porter autant de vêtement, faut l'être un peu...), Shiro avait eu la gentillesse de recouvrire son bassin.

Le haut de son corps était découvert, découvrant sa peau si blanche et une de ses jambes avait glissé hors de sa protection insignifiante, il avait vraiment un corp de rêve et Shiro attendait avec impatience le moment de son réveille, fumant avec une pipe traditionnelle japonaise qu'il avait trouvé (Le père d'Axel collectionnante ce genre de chose). Shiro avait également retirer l'étrange coiffe significatif de la haute noblesse de Byakuya, le trouvant de plus en plus attirant et se demandant s'il n'allait pas le prendre lui pour femme ...

Non, une femme devait être une "femme" ! Lorsqu'il aurait conquérie le monde, il lui faudrait un héritier, mais il pourrait toujours prendre Byakuya comme seconde femme (bah ouais, s'il peu en avoir une, pourquoi pas un harem ? ...) ... Ses pensées fort perverses furent déranger lorsqu'il sentit le noble bouger et il reporta son regard si étrange vers lui, le fixant avec amusement.

Byakuya ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui ce passait, dans un premier temps, tout du moins, car, une foi la surprise passer, il s'aggita et se mit assit sur le lit, fixant son vis a vis avec froideur.

- Toi, manant ... Murmura t il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé, je vois que tu te souviens de moi ! Jubila l'Hollow. Dommage que l'autre ne m'ai pas laisser jouer encore un peu plus avec toi ...

Shiro repossa la pipe dans le cendrier, se rapprochant du noble en l'aggrippant a la nuque.

- Mais t'inquiéte, on va pouvoir se rattrapper maintenant. Assura t il en se léchant les lèvres.

Oui, il allait s'éclatté, la dernière foi, Ichigo l'avait retenus, mais possédant son propre corps, il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec ce Shinigami. Tirant sur la couverture, il l'envoya derrière lui en se relevant, le temps de retirer son yakuta et voir le visage du noble se déformer de la sorte alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qui allait lui arrivé lui plus fortement ... Ha, pourvus que sa première femme accepté qu'il en ai d'autre ... Ou au moins quelques maîtresses ... Son visage lui plaisait totalement !

Une fois que son vêtement fut tombé au sol, le Hollow se jetta littéralement sur sa proie, la faisant retomber contre le lit et dévora sa gorge de baiser ardent, le mordant et le léchant en riant car Byakuya essayé de se débattre, mais entravers, il n'arrivait pas à repousser l'étrange être qui s'acharner temps à caresser de ses lèvres et de ses dents sa peau si blanche.

Shiro trouva les boutons de chair de Byakuya et les malmena du bout des dents jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent dure, il l'entendit protester, mais une fois lancé, on ne pouvait plus arrêté l'arrancar qui était bien décidé à dévorer entièrement cet être là. Glissant toujours plus bas jusqu'a arriver au membre du noble, il lâcha un gémissement rauque d'impatience et ne tarda pas à malemener le membre, entendant vaguement Byakuya protester une nouvelle foi, mais celui ci fini par se taire, se mordant les lèvres, réprouvant sans doute de sentir le contacte d'une langue entreprepante sur son sexe !

Le Hollow la glissa de bout a bout a plusieurs reprise, et il entendit le Shinigami qui lâché des gémissements plaintifs, ne supportant pas cela ... Par ce qu'il aimait "ça" ... Normal, qui n'aimerait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui de la sorte ? Il le sentait tremblés sous se traitement "inhumain" et il finit par le prendre en bouche, allant et venant ...

L'être immaculé qu'était Byakuya lâcha une plainte, et se cabra sous cet assaut, son visage prenait une agréable teinte rosé, sûrement surprit par les émotions que l'ont éprouvé dans ce genre d'acte ... Avait il donc jouer les prudes avec sa femme ? Il se arqua de plus en plus alors que le Hollow accélérer de plus en plus le mouvement.

- Arrêtez ça ! Supplia le bel homme torturé.

Mais Shiro ne s'arrêta pas, appuyant même sa langue contre le sexe pour donner plus d'intensité dans "la chose" et le pauvre Noble ne put plus se retenir, se libérant dans la bouche du Hollow qui sourit de satisfaction. Il se releva, remontant vers son visage et lui aggripa le menton, l'embrassant pour lui faire goûté sa propre semence. Malgrès l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, Byakuya ne semblait pas avoir perdus toutes sa combativitié et le fit savoir à Shiro, lui mordant soudainement les lèvres. Il s'écarta un peu surprit, mais pas moins satisfait de le voir aussi combatifs !

- Décidément, tu me plait beaucoup ! Avoua Shiro avec un large sourire.

Byakuya lui répondit par un regard plein de froideur et les ardeurs du Hollow n'en furent pas affectés, bien au contraire, il avait envie de le soumettre, là, tout de suite ... Et un sourire cruel marqua son visage. Le noble sentit le danger et lorsque le rouquin se mit entre ses jambes, lui soulevant les hanches, il le vit écarquillé les yeux avec horreur, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, le prenant dans la seconde ...

Le Self contrôle du Shinigami était impressionnant, malgrès l'intrusion brutal, il ne fit que rejetter la tête en arrière, son visage se déformant légèrement sous la douleur qu'il resentait et le cris qui aurait dut sortir de sa gorge se bloquant. Pour le félicité d'un telle courage, Shiro attendit quelques instants, venant l'embrasser dans son cou inconciament offert et caressant doucement ses cheuveux.

- Tu a vus ce que tu m'a fait faire ? Ironisa cruellement le Hollow.

Et, n'en pouvant plus, il commença a aller et venir a l'intérieur du noble, ne pouvant plus attendre plus longtemps, son besoin de le faire sien étant devenus trop forte. Il le prenait sans le moindre ménagement, l'entendant gémir de douleur, se contre fichant du manque de plaisir qu'il éprouvait dans cet acte. Shiro ne cherchait en cet instant que son propre assouvisement, son propre plaisir alors qu'importe que le Shinigami souffre ? Le Hollow était une bête assoiffé de la chair de Byakuya et s'en déléctant, tout simplement !

Pillonnant les hanches du nobles, il sentit sa prostate a plusieurs reprise et ne peu plus se retenir, se libérant au fond de cet antre qu'il venait de marqué, souriant de satisfaction en voyant Byakuya sombré dans l'inconcience. Shiro se pencha pour lui lécher la joue et se retira, se relevant pour récupérer son Yakuta au sol, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini ... Mais avec le noble, si ...

Récupérant la couverture, il la lança sur le bas du corps de Byakuya, dissimulant la partie malmené et souillé de semence ainsi que de sang ... Il n'y était pas aller de mains morte ...

* * *

_**Mode Ecriture Clara, Desactived ! **_

- Toujours aussi doué ! Assura Maria, pressant un mouchoir contre son nez pour faire cesser l'émoragie.

- C'était la dernière foi ! Répliqua Clara en fronçant des sourcils. Demerdez vous la prochaine foi !

- Attend, faut aussi faire un Kenpachi X Ichigo ! Soupira Gin en faisant une petite moue.

- Demande à Maria de le faire ! Répliqua séchement la jeune arrancar.

Elle se leva, récupéra ses affaires pour partir au collège, se demandant si sa prof d'histoire géographie n'allait pas l'étrangler vus qu'elle était déjà en retard ... Si, en fait, elle aurait mieux fait de rester ici et de faire la morte ... Mais bon ! Elle l'aimait bien cette prof là !

De son côté, Shiro sortait de la pièce en sifflotant joyeusement, il se rapprocha de Rukia et lui tappota la tête.

- Alors, sa ta plue ? Demanda t il ironiquement.

Ce qu'il vit le choqua profondément et il se recula de plusieurs pas, fixant avec étonnement la jeune Shinigami ...

En effets, celle ci saignait abandamment du nez ...

- Monstre ! Lâcha t elle, le regard illuminé de facination. Comment a tu put faire une telle chose ?

- Je crois que ça lui a plus ! Avoua Gin en souriant.

- Donc, j'ai violé Byakuya Kuchiki pour rien ? Nota Shiro avant de se reprendre. Quoi que, il es trop bon ce gas ... Donc, faut que je trouve un nouveau moyen pour la transformer ...

- Tu a essayer avec "ça" ? Demanda très sérieusement Gin ...

- "ça" ? Répéta Shiro en ouvrant de grand yeux ...

Non, il n'y avait pas pensé ... Mais maintenant, il y pensait ... Penchant la tête en arrière, Shiro laissa échapper son rire de dément qui se répercuta a travers le monde entier ... Là, vous l'avez entendus non ? Se rire sinistre ... Je suis sûr que vous l'avez entendus ! Et que vous avez pris sa pour le bourdonnement d'une mouche qui passait par là ... Bah non, Shiro riait tellement fort que son rire traversa l'écran de votre ordinateur pour arrivez jusqu'à vous ! ( ... Ok, j'arrête !)

* * *

Rukia tremblait, depuis qu'elle avait entendus se rire sinistre, elle n'en pouvait plus ... Fallait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas été des plus rassurant ! Elle attendait dans la pièce où il l'avait laissé, elle avait bien vus que dans un coin de la pièce trainer un corp, celui où Shiro acceuillerais son Hollow, mais elle n'était absolument pas décidé à se laissait avoir et bien au contraire ! Elle ne céderait pas ...

- Je suis de retour, chérie ... Chantonna Shiro.

Sursautant, la Shinigami se tourna vers lui, il cachait quelque chose dans son dos ...

- Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda t il cruellement.

- Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Demanda t elle sur la défensive. Je résiste très bien à la torture ...

- Ha oui ? ... Même à ... "ça" ?

Il montra ce qu'elle dissimuler et elle écarquilla les yeux ... Non, c'était impossible ... Il sortit un briquet et elle se leva de terreur ... Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

- Espéce de ... Marmonna t elle les dents serrer.

- Ouais, c'est dure a trouver. Avoua t il avec un sourire de sadique, approchant le briquet de l'objet. Le livre collector dédicacé par Chappie ...

Et il le brula sous ses yeux ...

Une colère immense l'envahis soudainement et même si elle savait que lui cédé était signier son arrêt de mort, elle ne se retint pas, sa pression spirituel augmantant soudainement pour envahir toute la pièce, faisant trembler les murs ... Comment avait il put faire une telle chose ?

- J'vais t'crevé ! Cria t elle en sortant son zanpakuto alors qu'un étrange masque apparaissait sur son visage ...

* * *

Maria haussa les sourcils en regardant la vidéo de surveillance ...

- Quoi ? S'exclama t elle surprise. Non, c'est pas possible ? Un truc aussi con la transforme ?

- Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'a transformer en Hollow ? Demanda soudainement Gin intriguet.

- J'en sais rien, Axel y a jamais pensé ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille en grognant. Je suis incompléte quoi ...

- Je suis sûr qu'elle avait sa petite idée ! Assura Gin en rigolant. Elle a une basse pour chaque chose qu'elle crée, alors pourquoi pas toi ? ...

En bas, le combat fessait rage, Shiro tentant d'assommer sa futur Reine pour la faire entré dans le corps qu'il avait "emprunter a durée indéterminé" a Urahara (Pourquoi Axel est elle si pauvre ? En plus, elle nous a même pas laisser sa carte de crédit cette radine !). Il réussit a l'avoir par surprise, l'assomant et voilà ... Donc, Shiro avait sa fiancée maintenant ...

- Hum, je suis pas doué pour les Hentai ! Avoua Maria en fronçant les sourcils. Comment on va faire ?

Gin fit soudainement craquer ses doigts et Maria sourit, le laissant faire, curieuse de voir si celui que tout le monde présente comme un pervers l'es réellement ! ... Niark niark niark ...

* * *

Le Hollow de Rukia dans le corps, Shiro n'avait plus vraiment besoin de la jeune fille, il la dépossa donc dans la chambre au coté de Byakuya et retourna là où il avait laisser sa fiancée ...

L'apparence du Hollow de Rukia était différent de la jeune fille, bien sûr, ses cheveux était nettement plus long et d'un blanc immaculé, ses yeux quand à eux était rouge vers l'intérieur et noir vers l'extérieur quand a son trou, il se trouvait au millieu de sa gorge... Le reste ressemblait à l'originial et ce n'était pas plus mal ... Même si Shiro aurait préféré l'avoir avec une un peu plus grosse poitrine (qui qui veut que Orihime se transforme aussi en Hollow ? ... Personne ? ... Bon T_T).

En entrant dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut justement l'absence de la Hollow, il fronça les sourcils et la chercha rapidement ... C'était une timide ? S'avançant dans la pièce, il fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une lame se glissé sous sa gorge, indiquant que l'être c'était placé derrière lui.

- Je m'appelle "Kuro", qui es tu, toi qui m'a fait sortir ... Demanda t elle froidement.

- Je suis "Shiro", enchanté de faire ta connaissance ...

Il remarqua que la lame qui était sous sa gorge était noir, tout le contraire de la lame de Rukia, cela expliqué son nom.

**Moment explication flash :**

黒 _kuro _[くろ] noir / (2) / sombre et sa savoir, _shiro _peu vouloir dire trois chose différente selon le Kanji, pour moi, j'ai choisi : 白 _shiro _[しろ] blanc ... Je tien a le précicé, car je pense que la plupart des autres autrices utilise le kanji 代 _shiro _[しろ] prix / matériau / substitution. Je tenais a préciser pour être plus claire dans mon choix ... En espérant que prend les kanji ... On verra bien ...

Bref, tout cela pour dire que jusqu'à maintenant, j'appeller "Shiro" par ce que c'est plus simple pour tout le monde, mais, il se pourrait bien que dans certaine de mes fics, j'appelle le Hollow d'Ichigo autrement, j'aime personnaliser mes fics et donc, j'aime me casser la tête pour rien ! ^^

**Fin Explication !**

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait sortir ? Demanda t elle froidement.

- Je te veux pour épouse ! Avoua Shiro sans se démordre.

Kuro rejetta soudainement la tête en arrière pour rire, surprenant le mâle qui n'hésita pas longtemps pour attrapper sa lame, tentant de la lui subtilisé, mais elle ne se laissa pas avoir, se reculant soudainement et il constata qu'elle était entièrement nut, utilisant la couverture comme une cape, la dissimulant ... Mais les courant d'aire traître laissait entrevoir les contours de sa peau parfaite ...

- Tu me prend pour qui ? Lâcha t elle froidement. Tu crois que je vais me contenter d'un minable comme toi ?

Shiro soupira, il allait devoir l'affronté une nouvelle foi, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas car cette foi, il avait un autre objectifs en tête ... La soumettre elle aussi ... Un sourire sinistre apparaissant sur le coin de ses lèvres, il appella a lui Zangetsu et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent brutallement ... Il jubila de la savoir si forte, mais se déséspéra en se demandant combien de temps prendrait le duel ...

* * *

Tout deux étaient essouflés et aucun ne semblait vouloir céder, halletant, son yakuta était déchiré en plusieur endroit, dévoilant son torse parfait de guerrier, ses bras musclè fais pour tenir une arme. Elle, tenant la couverture sur ses épaules, l'avait vus racourcir par les nombreuse attaque de Shiro, dévoilant de plus en plus ses jambes et il pouvait entrevoir son corp, souvent elle avait put le frapper par ce qu'il était paralysé en la voyant.

Ils se sondèrent un moment et elle dut s'admettre qu'il était incroyablement fort, elle le vut préparer une nouvelle attaque, mais se décida enfin a se rendre, ne pouvait resisté à sa puissance, elle recula d'un bond et posa un genoux a terre. Shiro sut qu'il avait gagniée et qu'il était inutile de continuait de prendre le risque d'abimer son corps si blanc et éclattant. En se rapprochant de Kuro, il eu l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une bête sauvage soumise, mais prête à mordre sa mains a tout instant, alors il se montra très prudent, resserrant sa prise sur Zangetsu.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et même si elle sembla en colère, elle ne fessait que rester sur ses gardes ... Eternel insoumise ... Il tandis la mains vers elle, y allant doucement pour attrapper sa nuque et l'attiré vers lui et même s'il sentit le zanpakuto de la jeune Hollow se glisser sur sa gorge, il ne fit rien, la forçant a approché, ne se souciant pas de savoir sa vie en danger ... Et elle ne fit rien pour l'achevé, captivé par ses gestes ...

Shiro cella leurs lèvres, le baisser fut d'abord chaste, mais devint vite intense et plein de passion ardente, elle lui répondait avec sauvagerie et il ne put qu'apprécier ce comportement d'insoumise, mordant sans ménagement ses douces lèvres tandis que Kuro lui rendait la pareille, le goûts métalique dans leurs bouches.

Elle avait lâché sa lame et lui aussi, ils n'y avaient plus de danger, ils avaient une autre envie que celle de combattre avec les lames, ils se battaient pour savoir qui recevrait le plus de plaisir car il se souciée d'elle, étrangement ... Laissant ses mains d'écouvrire le bas de son dos, il la caressa, les remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine dévoilé, fort petite, mais pas moins désagréable ... Il tatonna les bouton de chaire et sourie en les voyant déjà si dure ...

Ils arrêtèrent de sembrasser et ils se regardèrent, s'affrontant silencieusement de leurs yeux qui brillaient d'ardeur, il la renverssa brutallement, se mettant au dessus d'elle et il sentit ses jambes se refermer autour de ses hanches. Shiro se mit dès lors a explorer avec ses lèvres la gorge de la jeune fille, léchant les contours de son trous et glissant sur sa poitrine blanche ... Délicieux ...

Il sursauta brutallement lorsqu'il sentit les mains experte de Kuro se glisser avec sournoisie sur son membre, celui ci réagit tout de suite au contacte doux et entreprenant. Décidément, il n'y avait rien de mieux sur terre que de voir une femme active au lit ... Même si là, il n'était pas vraiment dans le lit, mais au sol ... Ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucié, continuant le débat, lui avait glisser une mains entre ses jambes pour la caresser et elle continuait a froller son membre, tout deux gémissant dans les baissers sauvages qu'ils s'échangaient ...

Shiro et Kuro en arrivèrent au point que tout deux ne pouvaient plus attendre, elle était de toute façon prête a en jugé par l'acceuille humide qu'elle faisait au doigts, il se releva légérement, retirant les reste de son Yakuta et la jeune fille se releva, se mettant sur ses genoux. Il ne put s'empêché de sourire car elle se glissait tout naturellement sur lui, l'acceuillant gentillement. A califourchon au dessus d'elle, il possa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle, elle glissa les siennes dans ses long cheveux roux, les malmenant pour les tiré en arrière, accédant ainsi plus facilement à sa bouche ouverte.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, Shiro remua attirant les hanches a lui pour donner plus de mouvement, elle se arqua légérement en lâchant un gémissement et le Hollow put profiter de la belle petite poitrine les gouttant pour mordiller leurs tétons dresser et elle remua aussi des hanches, donnant plus d'intensité dans l'acte. Tout deux chercher le plaisir absolue et tout deux tentés de l'offrire a l'autre, sachant parfaitement qu'ils se complétés mutuellements ...

Le Ying et le Yang ... Réunis ... Le Noir et le Blanc ... Unifié ... Que pouvait il résulté d'une telle "fusion" ?

Désire, passion, plaisir et satisfaction !

Ils jouirrent tout les deux au même instant, lâchant un gémissement qui se mélèrent l'un a l'autre alors qu'ils échangaient un ultime baisser, essoufflé l'un contre l'autre, poitrine délicate contre torse impossant, cuisse douce contre cuisse musclé ... L'opposé l'un de l'autre ...

* * *

- Génial ! Jubila Maria, ayant récupéré son mouchoir.

- Hé hé, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Demanda souriant Gin.

- Kenpachi X Ichigo ? Avoua la jeune fille. Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de l'écrire ?

- Pas sûr. Avoua franchement l'albinos. Seul le temps nous le dira !

Il se ramassa un cousin envoyé par Kuro qui sourié a la porte.

- Bande de pervers ! Soupira t elle. Un truc a quatre, sa vous intéresse ?

- Ha non, me foutez pas la dedans ! Soupira Maria en se rattrappant : Non pas que vous ne m'intéressé pas, mais j'aurait trop peur de me retrouver entre les deux hommes !

- Ha, pas faut ! S'avoua Kuro en souriant étrangement. Quoi que, sa dépend les hommes ...

- On passe a la suite ? Proposa Shiro satisfait.

Objectif : Shiro X Kuro (Hollow Rukia) fixer par _Kuchikirukua _... **Réussis !**

Objectif : Shiro X Byakuya fixer par _I__rkiala _... **Réussis !**

Objectif : Kenpachi X Ichigo fixer par _I__rkiala _... **A venir !**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Shiro semble bien décidé à subvenir a la demande d'Irkiala, mais arrivera t il a faire en sorte que la montagne de muscle ne s'en prenne "sexuellement" a Ichigo ? ... Aidé de Gin, Maria, Clara (Quoi qu'elle proteste farouchement là ...) et de Kuro, ils vont tentés l'impossible ...

Quand à Axel Gabriel, saura t on enfin quand est ce qu'elle revient ? La fic était déjà un chaos pure quand elle était là, mais alors ... Actuellement ...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi X Ichigo  ?

Couples :

Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10) - Shiro X Kuchiki² (Chap 11)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M **Lemon ... Kenpachi X Ichigo ... Je l'ai fait ... Si, je l'ai .... Fait !**

**Note d'Axel : ***_* Vus que j'ai été inspiré, je peu directement posté la suite en me demandant si je n'écris pas de plus en plus pour cette fic, ce qui me fais peur ... J'aimerais bien écrire des fics un peu plus sérieuse surtout que j'ai eu une idée qui déchiré trop, alors je vais voir pour me calmer et faire requête après requête, en espérant pouvoir vous satisfaire ! X3

**Crosover :** Nop !

* * *

- Maria a Kuro, vous m'entendez ? Demanda la dite Maria dans une radio acheté au Gifi en solde. Cible repéré, je répéte, cible repéré !

- Kuro a Maria, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? Demanda Kuro.

- Bah, en fait, j'ai pas bien comprit le plan. Avoua Maria un peu décontenancé. En même temps, vus votre façon d'expliqué ...

_**Flash Back :**_

_- Ouais, on va faire comme ça ! Jubila Shiro._

_- Attend, faut pas oublier de faire ça ! Rappella Kuro tout en jubilant aussi._

_- Ha ouais, pas con ça ! Mais alors faut faire ça ?_

_- Non, pas obliger, on va procédé comme ça !_

_**Fin Flash Back !**_

- Vous savez que vous parlez une autre langue tout les deux ? Demanda soupirant l'arrancar.

- Désolé, on es tellement fusionnel. Avoua Kuro avec amusement. Bon, bah, revient, je vais essayer de tout te rexpliquer !

- Roger !

Maria ranga la radio dans son sac et dessendit de l'arbre sous le regard étonner de Kenpachi qui se demandé ce que foutait l'arrancar ici, celle ci le salua chaleureusement avant de tourner les talons et de s'en allait en courant. Le troisième et cinquième siége s'approchèrent du géant.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda Ikkaku intriguet.

- Aucune idée. Avoua Kenpachi. Je savais même pas qu'elle était perché dans un arbre ...

- Ho, oui, ce matin, elle a toquer a la porte et a demandé où elle pourrait t'espionné facilement ! Avoua Yumichika. Je lui et parler de cet arbre et elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui faire la courte échelle ...

- Attend, tu l'a aidé à monter ? Demanda Kenpachi en haussant les sourcils. T'avais capter que c'était une arrancar ?

- Bah, ouais, mais tu sais, depuis qu'Axel es là, je suis pas sûr que notre plus gros problème soit les arrancars ... Avoua le gas qui se trouvé beau comme un dieu. Et puis, elle avait juste un appareille a photo et puis une radio, elle avait même pas son zanpakuto ...

- Sa nous dit pas ce qu'elle foutait là ... Avoua franchement Ikkaku.

Allaient ils avoir la réponse un jour ?

* * *

Maria était de retour, Kuro essayant de lui expliquer de nouveau le plan imparrable qu'elle avait mise au point, aidé bien sûr de Shiro ... Le tout ressemblait à un bla bla incompréhensible et Gin ne put s'empêché de soupirer ... L'idée de retourner à Las Noches avait bien traverser son esprit, mais en fait, c'était marrant de regardes les deux Hollow tenter de mettre a exécution des plans tout aussi loufoque les uns que les autres ... Comme quoi, ils c'étaient bien trouvé ses deux là !

Clara était assise au bord du bureau, aggitant les pieds dans le vide, bien décidé à ne pas se méler à cette histoire, elle regarda son amie arrancar essayé de comprendre quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens.

- Ils sont bêtes ... Dit elle doucement.

- Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Demanda Gin intriguet.

- Avec ses deux là, les enfermes dans une pièce ne servirait à rien ! Soupira t elle bruyamment.

Kuro lâcha un petit grognement.

- Par ce que t'a une meilleur idée ? Demanda t elle offusquée.

- Ouais, bien sûre ! Assura la fillette. Faut pas aller bien loin pour trouver meilleurs que l'idée d'essayer d'exité le géant en habillant Ichigo comme une gonzesse !

- Va y, prouve le !

Clara eu un étrange sourire et désendit du bureau.

- Ok, tu va voir ce que tu va voir HOLLOW !

Et elle sortie de la tente ... Non, décidément, il ne regrettait pas d'être resté ici ! ... De toute façon, il ne manquait à personne à Las Noches ... Il se leva pour rejoindre Clara, se demandant comment elle allait procédé ...

* * *

Aizen chercher déséspérément l'argenté, depuis qu'Axel était venus dans ce monde pour foutre la merde, il ne pouvait s'empêché de craindre pour les fesses de son petit albinos préféré ...

Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs, un chaton un peu enragé, continué d'arpenté les couloirs en grognant après tout ceux qui avoué ne pas savoir où était le superviseur à l'étrange sourire ...

... Hum, il faut croire qu'Axel a apporter avec elle le virus du Yaoi ...

* * *

L'idée de Clara était claire : laisser faire les choses ! ... En donnant un tout petit coup de mains au destin !

Accompagnier de Gin, ils allèrent acheté de l'alcool a gogo, elle fut heureuse de voir que la présence du Shinigami pouvait l'aidé à ce point, la vente d'alcool étant interdite pour les mineurs (et vus qu'elle ressemble à une collègienne ...). Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'incrustés a la Soul Society et même si certain Shinigami hésitèrent à les arrêtés, ils ne trouvrèrent aucune résistance particulières ...

Normal en même temps, elle était puissante et lui l'était encore plus ... Quel fou osseraient les arrêtés ?

Certes, ils tombèrent bien sur quelques personnes déterminé telle qu'Hitsugaya (qu'ils envoyèrent boulet), mais bon, c'était des mômes ... Bref, pas grand monde pour arrêté leurs progressions jusqu'a ... Trouvé Ichigo, leurs première cibles.

- Ichigoooooooooooooooooooo ! Cria Clara en agitant les bras. Ichigo, il faut que tu nous aide ! On doit aller a la onzième division !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme sur la défensive. Vous voulez pas détruire la Soul Society ?

- Mais non, qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Soupira la fillette avant de prendre un petit aire de conspiratrice. T'es pas au courant ? Ils donnent une fête ... Avec seulement quelques invités ... De marque, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... Bref, autant dire que seul les plus fort peuvent venir ...

- Ha oui ? Lâcha intrigué le jeune homme.

- Comme tu dois avoir une invitation, je me suis dit que tu pourrais nous aidez à les rejoindres ! X3

Le garçon ne marcha pas ... Il courut dans le piège ! Prenant la tête de l'étrange expédition pour les menés jusqu'à la onzième division et Kenpachi se demanda si on se fouttait pas de lui aujord'hui ... Pourquoi tellement de monde envahissait sa division alors qu'habituellement, tout le monde prenait le soin de l'esquivé ?

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda t il mécontent.

- On a ramené la boison ! Cria avec un large sourire la jeune fille. Saké ! SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEéééééééééééé !

- Hein, pourquoi ? Grogna le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment, c'était pas aujord'hui la fête ? Soupira la jeune arrancar. Ho mince, j'ai dut me trompé, on revient demains !

Elle tourna les talons et ... Lui aussi courut dans le piège ... Les guerriers ne refussent JAMAIS un bon verre de saké ...

- Attend, j'me suis planté, reviens ! Assura t il. T'es sûr que t'en a pris asser au moins ?

Elle revint en lui tendant une bouteille de saké bien remplit, son plan marcher comme sur des roulettes, elle avait plus qu'à laisser faire les choses maintenant !

- Ne t'inquiéte pas ! Sourit elle. On a commandé tout un camion ...

- Et avec quoi tu a payé ? Demanda Gin avec curiosité.

- =3 .......

* * *

Tosen tenais le portable contre son oreille, fronçant les sourcils en entendant la voix informatique enregistré qui lui annoncé qu'il était a découvert ... C'était impossible, il avait fait en sorte de ne pas dépensé trop ce moi ci ... A moins qu'il n'ai fait un hors forfait à cause de Wonderwice qui avait tendance à appellé sans s'en rendre compte, jouant avec le téléphone ....

Il soupira, ce ne serait pas ce moi ci qu'il pourrait s'acheté la collection compléte des aventures de Chappie ...

* * *

La fête battait son plein, toute la onzième division s'y était mit et si beaucoup c'était écrouler au sol, le reste dansait en chantant tout la saoul ... Kyokaru avait bien essayé de s'incrusté, mais Clara, sous l'effets de l'alcool ingurgité, c'était transformer sous sa forme recureccion et l'avait envoyé baladé, bref, il était KO a l'entré de la Division ...

D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait beau être petite, elle tenait bien l'alcool, comme quoi, c'était vrais que les arrancars n'avaient pas d'age ...

Elle entamé un nouveau concour de saoul avec Ikkaku qu'elle terrassa sous les yeux ébahis de rare survivant à l'alcool ...

Pendant ce temps, un tout petit peu plus loin, Ichigo, complétement saoule, essayé de faire un bras de fer avec un Kenpachi, tout aussi saoule, et perder pour la centième foix, malheureusement, avec ce tas de muscle, y avait pas photo ! Pas moyen de gagnier ! Il réessaya encore une dernière foi pour sans assuré avant d'abandonné pour de bon, grognant en prenant une nouvelle bouteille de saké.

- T'abandonne jamais, dit moi ! Rigola Kenpachi.

- Non ! Affirma le garçon, perdant a moitié l'équilibre. Jamais ! ... Enfin, si ... Peut être ! ... C'était quoi la question déjà ?

- T'es complétement saoule, tu devrais arrêté de boire !

- Ha non, surtout pas ! Veut encore boire ! ...

Sur ses mots, il porta la bouteille a ses lèvres et but, penchant tellement la tête en arrière qu'il en tombat a la renverse, se renversant une bonne partie de l'alcool que contenait la bouteille sur sa gorge. Il soupira en essayant de se relevé sous le regard attentif du chef de la onzième division. Décidément, l'alcool pouvait changé un homme, mais à ce point, cela en devenait presque pathétique !

- Pourquoi tu bois autant ? Demanda moqueusement Kenpachi. Y a que les mecs tourmenter comme moi qui peuvent boires a s'en tuer !

- Mais je suis un mec tourmenté ! Assura le rouquin en tappant sur la table. Je suis super trop tourmenté, t'a même pas idée !

- Ha ouais ? Et qu'est ce qui te tourmente "gamin" ?

Le rouquin fixa le géant pendant quelques instants, il se pinça les lèvres, son nez frémissant légérement.

- J'ai couché avec un gas ... Avoua t il.

- Ha, Axel a réussis a te choper ! Soupira le géant. Pauvre de toi !

- Et j'ai aimé ça ...

Kenpachi, qui était sur le point de boire à la bouteille, stoppa son mouvement, clignant des yeux, il baissa son regard en fronçant les sourcils, fixant le jeune garçon en se demandant s'il était pas entrain de se foutre de lui.

- T'a aimé ça ? Répéta t il incrédule.

- C'était d'enfer ! Assura le substitue de shinigami. T'a pas idée, prendre un mec, c'est génial ! C'est différent qu'avec une fille ! J'ai aimé trop ça et ... C'était quoi la question déjà ?

- Tu a aimé ça ? ...

- Ha ouais ! J'me souviens ! ... C'était trop bon, vachement plus serrer et puis, l'entendre gémir et frémir ! T'a pas idée Kenpachi, si t'a l'occasion de prendre quelqu'un, fait le ! Moi, j'hésiterais plus ! J'éspére qu'elle essayera encore de me faire prendre quelqu'un la perverse là ...

Kenpachi fixa le jeune homme qui essayé de vider une bouteille qui était DEJA vide et s'obstiné, regardant au fond de celle ci s'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien. Il le prit au mot, se levant et contournant la table pour l'attrapper au col de son uniforme de Shinigami, le trainant derrière lui. Le gamin rala, se demandant pourquoi la terre bouger autant et parlant du "ho, le mure, il es tout blanc" ou "tient, pourquoi qu'y a deux portes là ?" ... L'alcool avait un de ses effets sur ce môme, il en était adorable.

Il le jeta dans sa chambre, faissant coulisser la porte avant de se tourner vers Ichigo qui se frotter la nuque, essayant de se relever, mais perdant l'équilibre. C'était presque pas marrant d'essayé avec lui, il était complétement faible en cet instant ... Pourtant, Kenpachi aurait voulut que cela soit plus musclé.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda intrigué Ichigo. Ils sont où les autres ?

- T'es dans ma chambre Ichigo. Avoua Kenpachi avec un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fou dans ta chambre ?

- On va baiser ... J'ai envie d'essayer de prendre un homme ...

Le garçon cligna des yeux et recula de plusieurs pas, sa déclaration semblait l'avoir totalement éléctrifié, le désoulant un peu. Cela plus au Capitaine qui se félicité d'avoir un Ichigo plus combatifs sous les yeux. La chose serait plus amusante ainsi !

- Dégage, j'ai jamais dit que tu devais essayé avec moi ! Cria le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu m'a dis de sauter sur l'occasion si c'était possible, et c'est possible avec toi et maintenant. Répliqua l'homme en s'avançant vers lui.

- Ouais, mais pas avec moi ! T'es con ? J'ai jamais dit que je voulais me faire prendre !

Il fut asser proche pour lui aggripé la nuque avec force, l'attirant vers lui, leurs souffles se mélant l'un a l'autre.

- Tu veux pas juste essayé, une foi ? Demanda l'homme en souriant toujours.

Ichigo voulut sans doute protester et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, Kenpachi pris cette bouche offerte, sondant cette caverne humide de sa langue pour l'explorer sans la moindre pudeur. Le gamin s'agita légérement, le frappant contre le torse, mais cela ressembler a des coups de femmellettes ... Il ne résistait pas beaucoup le rouquin ... Et fini par ne plus du tout résisté, répondant soudainement au baiser du Capitaine qui fut surprit quelques secondes avant de savouré ...

Le géant relacha le plus jeune, son visage rougit par les effets de l'alcool semblait plus enclin a accepté la requête du capitaine, il détourna le regard ... Dit donc, il ressemblait de plus en plus a une fille ... Ha ouais, ok ! Il venait de comprendre pourquoi : il ne c'était jamais fait prendre ... C'était un puceau ! Tout ce qu'il avait appris ne lui servirait à rien et l'idée d'avoir sa "première fois" devait l'impressionné !

- Hé, Ichigo, t'a peur que je sois aussi violent que pendant un combat ? Demanda t il moqueusement.

- Te fou pas de moi, si c'est le cas, je pourrais pas m'assoir pendant plus d'un moi ! Ripposta le jeune homme sur la défensive. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'avoir le feu au cul ?

Kenpachi haussa les sourcils, retirant sa mains de la nuque, l'aggripant au hanche pour l'attiré contre lui.

- T'inquiéte, je suis pas une brute au pieux ! Assura t il.

Cela ne sembla pas pour autant rassuré le garçon, mais plutôt que de lui laissé le temps de s'enfuir, Kenpachi l'entraina sur son futon, le forçant à se couché et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à le déshabiller, dévoilant sa peau claire a son regard qui devenait de plus en plus avide, l'examinant avec curiosité, il laissa ses grandes mains se posser sur le corps du plus jeune pour l'explorer et ... Il l'entendit gémir sous ses caresses ...

Son sourire s'aggrandit alors qu'il entreprenait de le déshabiller totalement, retirant son bas pour le laisser nut sur le futont et savoura le spéctacle de ce valeureux gamin qui était pas mal foutus de sa personne mine de rien ...

Le membre d'Ichigo était dure, peut être a cause de l'alcool ou peut être a cause des caresses qu'il lui donnait, en tout cas, il était dure et lorsque Kenpachi l'attrappa pour le caresser, le jeune homme s'arqua soudainement, il gémit avec plus de force, exitant sans le savoir le Capitaine qui souriait de plus en plus. Son autre mains entrepris d'explorait l'antre qu'il devait faire sienne, un doigt s'insinuant à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui frémi, lâchant un petit cris de surprise.

- Non, Kenpachi, j'peu pas ! Lâcha t il, la voix tremblante. Arrête ça !

- Je t'ai dis que je serais doux. Lui rappella t il a l'oreille, la léchant doucement. Détend toi gamin, si t'es trop tendus, sa sera douloureux ...

Le grand capitaine fut très patient avec Ichigo, il faisait aller et venir le doigt en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement détendus, continuant de caresser sa verge de sa mains libre, lorsqu'il fut totalement détendus et bien habituer a la présence, il ajouta un doigts, continuant d'être très patient malgrès la douleur ravageuse qui le tirailler au bas de son ventre, le torturant lui ...

Un sourire sinistre marqua le visage de Kenpachi lorsqu'une idée perverse lui vint a l'esprit, il allait le torturé, y allant doucement pour que se soit LUI qui lui demande de le prendre ... Ses deux doigts frottèrent la paroi interne avec insistance, son autre mains caressant le membre avec plus de douceur, son nez nicher dans la nuque du jeune homme, respirant son odeur, réchauffant ses sens avec sa réspiration argente ...

Cela semblait marché, le garçon gémissait de plus en plus, passant du plaisir à un début de fustration ... Il le sentait de plus en plus tremblant contre lui et savait que son plan marcherait ... Dut moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains d'Ichigo s'activé pour venir le caressé, essayant sans doute de le faire céder ... C'était hors de question, bien sûr ... Il fallait absolument que le gamin céde en premier !

S'activant d'avantage, il ajouta un troisième doigts qui jouèrent ensemble à se frotter contre les parois, allant aussi profond que possible tandis que les mains d'Ichigo venait caresser son membre déjà dure. Kenpachi le mordilla a l'épaule et le sentit tremblé d'avantage jusqu'à ce que ...

- Kenpachi ... Lâcha Ichigo d'une voie suppliante.

- Ouais ? Rigola l'homme en relevant le visage. Qu'est c'qui a gamin ?

Ichigo comprit dans la seconde que le capitaine se fouttait de lui ... Il détourna le visage sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement et un long frisson le parcourus.

- Espéce de salop ! Lâcha t il froidement.

- Je sais ! Assura Kenpachi en lui léchant la gorge.

- Arrête ça ! Supplia t il en frisonnant une nouvelle foi.

Kenpachi releva la tête, fixant le rouquin avec amusement, il enfonça un peu plus les doigts, les bouchant soudainement à l'intérieur du jeune homme et l'entendit gémir de nouveau, se tortillant sous son corps.

- S'il te plait. Supplia alors le jeune homme. Prend moi ...

Un sourire victorieux marqua alors le visage du capitaine de la onzième division qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois, retirant ses doigts, libérant son membre encore en partit dissimuler par ses vêtements, abandonnant ceux ci au sol et aggripa ses hanches pour les soulevés, le pénétrant ... Avec impatience ...

En effets, c'était "surprenant" ce que l'on pouvait resentir en prenant un mec ... C'était très serrer ... Moins humide ... Mais comme l'avait dit Ichigo, c'était ... Superbe ... Se frayé un massage et dominé quelqu'un du même sexe, le dominé totalement, c'était l'éclate totale et Kenpachi fut surprit par ses propres pensées, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, allant jusqu'au bout, lâchant un gémissement rauque de satisfaction.

- Ta raison p'tit gas, c'est l'éclate. Avoua Kenpachi en souriant cruellement au jeune homme.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils et se mordi soudainement les lèvres, sûrement honteux pour ce qui était entrain de se passé, il possa ses mains contre le torse de Kenpachi, cherchant sans doute à se défaire de "ça", mais c'était déjà trop tard et le Capitaine donna un rapide coup de hanche ... Le jeune homme eu un sursaut, retombant contre le futon, attaqué par des sensations nouvelles.

- Je bouge ou je me retire ? Demanda tout aussi cruellement le capitaine.

Le rouquin marqua une hésitation, se mordant soudainement les lèvres en frisonnant.

- Bouge ! Ordonna Ichigo.

Encore une foi, le géant ne se fit pas prier deux fois et bouga a l'intérieur du garçon, allant et venant en glissant sa mains sur son membre pour lui imposer le même rythme que ses va et vient. Il voyait le rouquin s'agité, appréciant sans doute cela, partager entre le plaisir et l'humiliation ... C'était décidément trop bon de prendre un gas, surtout quand il agissait comme le môme ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Kenpachi accéléra le mouvement, le faisant d'avantage frémir et gémir et son exitation augmenta d'avantage.

Ses hanches musclès pillonné la protaste du garçon, il le sentit venir avant lui et en sentant la semence s'écoulé sur sa mains, il se rendit compte que ça ... Ca, c'était encore plus jouissif que de prendre quelqu'un ... Par ce que savoir qu'il a aimait se faire prendre ... C'est vraiment l'éclate ! Cette constatation le fit jouir a son tour, se libérant entre les fesses du substitut de Shinigami avant qu'il ne se retire, halletant ...

- Trop bon ! Avoua t il avec un large sourire. Et pour toi ?

- T'aura cas essayé ! Rala le garçon en se retournant.

Kenpachi ne put s'empêché de rire et attrappa la couverture de son futon pour recouvrire le môme, dissimulant sa nudité ...

* * *

Clara, contrairement au apparence, n'était pas saoul ... Elle tenait très bien l'alcool et c'était encore mieux que ça : son corps ne réagissait pas à la liqueur, alors lorsqu'elle avait vut Kenpachi emporté Ichigo, elle avait entrainé Gin avec elle et ils avaient espionné toute la scène avec une caméra super digital spécial avec haut capteur de ... Heu ... De ... Hum ... Je sais pas trop, j'y connais que dalle en caméra ! Enfin, tout sa pour dire qu'ils avaient réussis a filmer la scène en haute définition !

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils repartirent en sifflottant tout les deux joyeusement, elle sautée même a cloche pied tellement elle était contente et c'était un peu normal, Kuro allait être verte de rage !

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa marche ! Avoua franchement Gin.

- Hé hé hé, il ne faut jamais douté de moi ! Affirma la jeune fille.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là ... Loin ... Très très loin ... Une jeune fille du nom d'Axel Gabriel était dans un repére de moine, cherchant a devenir meilleurs qu'elle ne l'es, bravant marré et tempête ( ... C'est dure sur une montagne, mais bon ...) pour parvenir a son objectifs final ...

Personne a la Soul Society et a Las Noches ne semblait remarqué que ceux qui avait le contrôle absolue n'était autre que Shiro et sa petite troupe de fou ...

La jeune fille, assise les jambes croissés, tenté de médité ... M'enfin, pour elle, c'était pas facile, idiote comme elle était, un papillon pouvait la distraire et quand c'était le cas, le maître boudiste lui envoyé une claquette dans la tronche alors autant avoué qu'avec le temps, il avait appris à se faire une réserve a coté de lui (en fait, il avait demandé à tout le monde de retiré ses chaussures a coté de lui (je parle même pas de l'odeur !)) ...

La jeune fille ne se doutait pas que tout le monde la rendait coupable de crime telle que ... Heu ... C'est un crime de fantasmer sur deux gas ensemble ? ... En tout cas, elle avait transmit cette manie a bien des mondes ...

Elle ne se doutait pas non plus que Shiro avait trouvé une femme en la personne de Kuro ... Mais elle se doutait que si elle rentrait pas vite dans l'état de méditation, elle allait se prendre une autre pompe dans la gueule ...

* * *

- Non, c'es pas possibleuuuuuuuuuu ! Soupira Kuro devant la vidéo. Pourquoi que j'étais pas là ?

- Putain, il la fait ! Jubila Shiro avec un sourire de psychopathe. Tu crois qu'il me laissera le prendre ?

Clara soupira, tout compte fait, sa victoire n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré ...

- Axel me manque, j'avais un tas de question a lui posé moi ! Soupira la jeune fille.

- Comme quoi par exemple ? Demanda Gin intéressé.

- Hé bien, hier, elle m'a envoyé un mail qui parler de sa fic principal, tu sais, la sérieuse ... Et elle m'a donné des indices quand à la suite ... J'aurais voulus lui posé des question dessus ! ...

- Sérieux ? S'écrièrent a l'unissont Shiro et Kuro. Raconte !

- Elle m'a parler d'un acte charnel et ma montrer un extrait ... Mais j'ai supprimer le mail et j'arrive plus à la joindre ... Les moines ont dut lui confisquer son ordis ... J'aimerais pouvoir le relire ...

- Ok, les gas, on va chercher Axel ! Cria soudainement Shiro. On va la faire sortir de sa putain d'envie de devenir boudiste et puis la ramené ici pour qu'elle nous raconte un peu tout ça ! ...

En effets, si vous avez des petites questions à posé sur ma fic principal, posé les, je répondrais volontier, n'hésitant pas à spoiler ... Si au contraire vous voulez d'autre lemon, n'hésité pas à demandé, si j'ai du temps et de l'inspiration, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde a répondre à votre requête ! X3

Objectife : Kenpachi X Ichigo demandé par _Irkiala _... **Réussis !**

Objectif suivant : Libérer Axel ? O_o ...

Dans le prochaine épisode .... Bah ... Heu ... J'en sais rien moi ... Eu ... Ha ! Mettez la musique de baston de Final Fantasy VIII en route, tien, pour plus de fune ! Donc ... Dans le prochaine épisode ! Shiro et Kuro, intriguet quand au contenus de l'histoire principal d'Axel, vont tout faire pour pouvoir retrouver la jeune fille ! Y arriveront ils ? ....Mystére et boule de gomme !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Retour de la folle !

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10) - Shiro X Kuchiki² (Chap 11) - Kenpachi X Ichigo (Chap 12)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ...

**Crosover :** Nop !

* * *

_From: kuchikirukia ()_

_l'idée d'irkiala était vraiment géniale, il serait de faire revenir axel_  
_car elle me manque un peu. dis moi shiro, tu veux vraiment te faire ton roi ou_  
_c'est simplement un fantasme._

_j'ai une idée un couple jamais utilisé un gin-kenpachi._

_dis moi ce que tu en penses ?_

_jane et gambatte_  
_-------------------_

La jeune Clara, qui ressemblait vraiment a une collègienne avec son uniforme et ses chaussettes relevé, fixé l'écran de l'ordinateur, derrière elle, Shiro et Kuro tentaient tout d'eux d'élaborer un plan pour conquérire tout les mondes et l'arrancar ne préta pas la moindre attention à la divagation des deux hollow qui riait étrangement. Elle fixait simplement l'écran, les yeux grand ouverts et du sang commença a couler de son nez ...

Qu'elle idée intéressante ... Trop intéressante pour qu'elle passe a coté, mais il était claire qu'elle n'était pas de ce niveau là ! Encore, avec Ichigo, elle avait eu un coup de bol qu'il céde à Kenpachi, Gin, c'était autre chose ... Axel trouverait sûrement une solution pour expliquer en toute logique une relation entre les deux hommes !

C'était décidé ! Elle allait remettre la mains sur Axel ! Foi de canard ! (Je confirme, cela ne veut rien dire, mais bon ... C'est Clara ...)

Imprimant le texte, elle le cacha sous ses vêtements et fit en sorte que Gin ne puisse pas tomber sur le message ... Bah ouais, sinon, il risquait de plus s'approché de Ken ! Après la demonstration de force qu'il leur avait fait (sans le savoir ... ), l'albinos risquait pas de se laisser avoir ! Encore que ... Kenpachi avait pas donner le meilleur de lui même !

Terrasser par son nez traitre, elle attira l'attention des deux Hollow qui haussèrent les sourcils, se détournant de l'étrange plan qu'ils étaient entrains d'essayé de mettre au point ... Ainsi, derrière eux, sur la toile de la tente étaient noter des choses comme :

_- Chourrer le Hôgyoku a Aizen_

_- Piquer sa carte de crédit au passage_

_- Crée le Oken_

_- Prendre en hotage le roi !_

_- Piquer sa carte de crédit aussi !_

_- Ne pas oublier de Kidnapper la fille au gros lolo (envie de Shiro)_

_- Pour la peine, Kidnapper Grimmjow (envie de Kuro)_

_- Je t'en foutrais moi des envies de Kidnapper le chaton, l'es a moi !_

_- Dégage, je l'ai vus la première !_

_- Bout la menteuse, c'est même pas vraie ! C'est moi qu'l'es vus le premier !_

_- M'en fou, s'il t'intéressait, t'avais cas le noter en premier !_

_- Puisque c'est comme sa, je veux Byakuya Kuchiku !_

Non non, ce n'était pas une conversation, bien leur plan qui dérivé un peu ... Enfin, autant dire que le plan s'étaller sur toutes la toiles de la tente ... Et que ce n'était plus du tout un plan !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda intriguet Shiro.

- Je repensais a votre nuit mouvementé ! Mentit Clara en secouant la mains.

Les deux Hollow tombèrent dans le piège et entreprire de se la remémorer ... Mais avec leurs corps ... Et Clara se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment très pervers ses deux là ! Elle sortis de la tente avec son sac d'école et réfléchit quelques instants en ce demandant où elle pourrait trouvé Axel ... C'était pas gagnier, par ce que elle même savait pas où elle était !

* * *

En effets, la jeune Axel était toujours dans son étrange monastére, toujours facilement distraite, elle avait apprit à esquiver les sandales ... Bah ouais, au bout d'un moment, c'est instinctif ! Bref, elle tenter toujours d'entrer en méditation, mais chaque foi qu'elle essayait, l'image de Grimmjow lui traversait l'esprit et ... Elle l'imaginait pas forcément dans des positions confortable, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... Non ? Tant pis pour vous alors ! =p

N'étant pas très attentifs, les Moines décidèrent de la punir et de l'enfermer au sommet de la plus haute tour, la privant de ce qu'elle aimait le plus ... Non, c'est pas les manga Yaoi ... Vous la connaissez pas beaucoup, hein ? ... De NUTELLA !

- PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Crier déséspérément la jeune fille. J'ai BESOIN de mon NUTELLA CONTIDIENT ! AUSECOUR ! GRIMMJOW ! T_T

* * *

Celui ci, bien loin, éternua ... Tient, on devait parler de lui. Il était assit dans un arbre pour sa sieste quotidienne lorsque, soudainement, l'arbre s'abattis au sol ... Clara l'ayant découpé avec une tronçonneuse.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Grogna la puissante Pantére avant de se taire en voyant l'arrancar le menacé de sa tronçonneuse.

- Grimmjow, j'ai besoin de compagnon puissant pour une mission CAPITAL ! Dit elle, avançant la tronçonneuse vers son visage. Accepte tu de m'aider ?

- C'est quoi ta mission a ... Commença le bleuté.

- Accepte tu de m'aidé ? Redemanda la jeune fille avec un sourire digne de Kenpachi quand il était "heureu" (terrifiant, non ?) et avançant la tronçonneuse qui grondé farouchement de ... SOn bas ventre.

- C'EST BON ! ON PART QUAND ?

* * *

Uryû marché tranquillement dans la rue, lisant le dernier roman de ... Heu ... Hé bien ... A votre avis, il lit quoi Uryû ? ... Quoi ? Des bouquins de math ? Mais l'es taré ce mec ! ... Bon, bref, en lisant un bouquin de math sur la théorie du chaos ... Autant dire que sa doit être SUPER TROP INTERRESSANT ce genre de bouquin ... Le genre où ils expliquent pendant trente page que 1+1=1 (autant dire que la théorie es accepté après deux pages, tellement sa gave !) ...

Bref, j'en étais où ? Ha ouais, Uryû marcher tranquillement lorsque, soudainement, une éspéce de furie lui tomba dessus, l'aggripant, c'était Clara, bien sûr, vous vous en doutiez ... Non ? O_o ... Hum ...

- Uryû ! Cria la jeune fille. On a besoin de toi et de ta super capacité à repérer l'énergie spirituel des gens !

- Pardon, mais tu n'es pas une ennemie ?

- Si ! Mais si tu m'aide pas, il te forcera a m'aider !

Elle pointa son doigt sur Grimmjow qui était super trop motivé, une aura meurtrière l'entourant totalement signifiant au Quincy qu'il n'avait pas le choix à moins de vouloir mourire dans d'atroce souffrance.

- Pourquoi tu l'aide ? Demanda intriguet Uryû.

- Je tiens a mes bijoux de famille MOA ! Assura le bleuté.

- URYÛUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Les deux arrancars se tournèrent vers l'éspéce de bombe rouge qui percuta violament Grimmjow, Renji et lui roulèrent plusieurs métres plus loin sous le regard de Uryû, géné, et Clara, les sourcils tellement haussé qu'ils paraissaient être au dessus de sa tête ...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda la jeune fille trop intrigué.

- Depuis qu'on a "couché ensemble", Renji à décidé que j'étais sa "petite amie" et il me lâche plus ! Avoua géné le jeune homme. Si Grimmjow pouvait m'en débarasser, sa serait gentil.

- Ho, mince, pourvus que Kenpachi décide pas de garder Ichigo ! Rala la jeune fille.

Grimmjow et Renji, qui avaient tout deux commençaient à se taper dessus comme des gamins, cessèrent tout mouvement pour fixer la petite demoiselle, Uryû la fixant, très choquer par ses propos.

- Attend, tu veux dire qu'Ichigo ... Commença Renji.

- A coucher avec Kenpachi ? Acheva le bleuté.

Elle aquiesça et, pour le plus grand malheur du rouquin qui était venus, croyant que ses amis avaient besoin d'aide (pour jouer au super héro quoi ... Me regardé pas comme ça ! è_é), Le Sexta et le Shinigami se tournèrent vers lui, le fixant avec des yeux amusés avant d'exploser de rire, et a l'unison en plus !

* * *

Bon, donc, l'expédition de récupération d'Axel était donc constitué de Clara, Grimmjow, Uryû et Renji (Ichigo en a eu sa claque d'entendre rire Grim et Ren...). Ce n'était pas une grosse expédition, mais suffisante !

Uryû les avaient entrainé dans un pay lointain, très lointain ... Et ils arrivèrent dans un monastère gigantesque et super impressionnant avec une porte gigantesque ...

- Ils sont encore plus mégalo qu'Aizen ! Remarqua Grimmjow.

Ils toquérent et un moin, qui ressemblait étrangement à Ikkaku, ouvrit, les fixant tour à tour.

- Cherchez vous la voix de l'absolution ? Demanda t il.

- Non, on cherche une espéce de folle furieuse dut nom d'Axel, vous la connaitriez pas ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- J'comprend pas bien ce qu'on fou ici ! Avoua soudainement Renji.

- Nous connaissons cette jeune fille, elle n'a pas atteint la voix suprème ! Elle ne sortira pas d'ici tant qu'on ne lui aura pas apris à rester maître d'elle !

Et la porte se referma.

- Bon, on aura essayé ! Souffla Renji. On reprend l'avions pour partir et on s'arrête à New York ?

- Putain, on a fait un long trajet et tu veux abandonné ici ? Grogna Grimmjow. Femelette !

Les deux personnages commencèrent à se prendre le choux, c'était sans compter sur Clara qui se contenta de les attrapper et de les claquer l'un contre l'autre.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ses enfantillages ? Demanda t elle plein de colère. Grimmjow, Renji, défoncaient moi cette porte !

- Hé, depuis quand une gamine peut me donner des ordres ? Répliqua séchement Renji.

- Depuis que la gamine à les moyens de te couper les coui**** ! Lâcha t elle froidement en montrant un sécateur énorme !

Grimmjow n'avait pas posé de question, donnant un coup de pied à la gigantesque porte.

Devant cette entré soudaine d'un bleuté qui venait de fracasser leurs superbes portes qui déchiré tout, les moines chauves (tous ressemblant a d'Ikkaku ...) parurent choquer et beaucoup d'entre eux entrèrent dans une colère noir qui les firent augmenté de taille et de volume.

- Oulà, z'on l'aire balaise mine de rien ! Ce moqua Grimmjow.

Quand au moins, ils répondirent par y "Yata" collectifs, se précipitant sur les intrus en sautant en tous sans, tous ayant bien appris les arts martiaux en regardant la série animé "Jackie Chan" ...

Uryû tira Clara et tout deux décidérent de se mettre en quête de trouver l'autrice tandis que Renji et Grimmjow affronté les moines enragés ...

* * *

Quand à Axel, elle devenait peu à peu folle par manque de Nutella, chantant des chanson qui, sortant de sa bouche, étaient totalement méconnaissable ! Elle avait bien tenter de mettre faim a son clavaire en se tappant la tête contre le mur, mais le mur était parti, terrasser par la dureté du crâne de la jeune fille ...

- Mince alors, elle es dans un état critique ! Avoua Clara en la regardant par les barreaux.

- Axel, mais ils t'ont fait quoi ses monstres ? Demanda Uryû inquiet.

- Se sont des monstres ! Pleura Axel. Mon Nutella ... C'est inhumain ... Comment peuvent ils faire une telle chose ! Je peu pas vivre sans vider un pot de nutella par jour ! Ausecour, je suis en manque de glucose ! Je vais mourire ! MURIREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

- Axel, vient, on t'embarque ! Assura la fillette en souriant.

- Non, je n'ai pas réussis à devenir meilleurs que je ne le suis ! Assura déséspérament la jeune fille. Je ne peu pas revenir ! JE JUGE LES GENS ! T_T Je suis une vilaine fille !

- Mais t'es conne, tout le monde juge tout le monde ! Assura Clara en fronçant les sourcils. Les gens se jugent mutuellement et continuellement, c'est la seule façon de se forgé une idée sur la personne que l'on a en face de nous ! C'est pas un crime de ne pas aimer une personne pour une raison ! Crois tu que sur terre, tout le monde pense exactement la même chose ?

- ... Ton argumentation m'intéresse !

- Chacun a ses opinions sur un sujet, c'est ça qui nous rend unique et toi, tu a jute voulut défendre une autrice qui faisait ses débuts ! Tu a certes jugés ceux qui l'ont critiqué par ce qu'ils auraient préférés la voir écrire comme une autre autrice, mais tu avait raison ! Si ont écrivaient tous de la même façon, comment feriont nous pour apprécier le style de chaque auteur ? Défendre n'es pas jugé ! Alors tu n'a pas jugé ! Tu leurs a avoués que tu n'aimait pas ce comportement et c'est tout ! ... Alors, maintenant, tu sort !

- C'est fermé a clef ! Avoua Axel.

- Un des moines doit avoir la clef, il faut le trouvé ! Proposa Uryû.

- Non, en fait, la clef es sous le paillasson ! Rigola la jeune fille.

Elle passa la mains par les barreaux et montra le paillassion de décoration où était inscrit un joli "Wellcome Home" ... Uryû et Clara se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow et Renji était tombés sur un adversaire redoutable, le moine, qui ressemblait toujours à Ikkaku, était munie d'un nunchakku ... Il leur avait fait une démonstration de ses talents d'accrobaties ... Assommant par la même occassion tout les moines qui l'entouré ... Et c'était attaqué au deux compagnions d'arme et fallait avoué qu'il avait le dont de les déconcentrés ce con !

Axel arriva, s'avançant vers le moine qui effectua son rituel de dance (un peu comme Ikkaku ... Tient, je vous l'ai pas dit ? C'est les moins de la d'Ikkaku .... XD) et ... Elle le terrassa d'un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes ! ...

- Touche pas a mon Grimmjow toi ! Lâcha t elle en croissant les bras, regardant sa pauvre victime a terre qui agonisé.

Elle se tourna vers Grimmjow ... Et tout naturellement, il prit la fuite tandis qu'elle lui courrait après.

* * *

De retour a sa tente, elle fut horifié de voir tout les dessins que Shiro et Kuro avaient fait sur sa si belle tente, elle leur passa un super savon qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier et les future-maître-du-monde dure nettoyer a la mains la tente, frottant doucement le tissus pour ne pas l'abimer, grognant de rage.

Axel était retourner près de l'écran de son ordinateur, l'embrassant tellement elle était heureuse de le retrouvé et put enfin lire la Review ... Qui la fit abandonnément saigné du nez ...

**Objectif : Récupération d'Axel :** Réussite totale !

**Objectif suivant : **Kenpachi X Gin ...


	15. Chapitre 14 : Kenpachi X Gin bave

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10) - Shiro X Kuchiki² (Chap 11) - Kenpachi X Ichigo (Chap 12)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M **LEMON ! KENPACHI X GIN**

**Note d'Axel : **Je devrais écrire un petit peu moins pour cette fic, car j'aimerais me consacré sur des fics un peu plus sérieuse, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne veut pas dire que je m'arrête et au contraire, c'est juste que je ne pourrais sans doute plus publier deux chapitres en même temps, l'écriture d'un chapitre devanant de plus en plus long ... XD Irkilia, si je ne t'ai pas encore contacter, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps, la connection internet étant capricieuse, j'essaye de passer les publications en priorité ... Pourvus que ça marche ! T_T ... Bref ! A venir, une fic sérieuse qui peut être verra son premier chapitre ? O_o ......... *prit pour que se soit le cas*

**Crosover :** Nop !

* * *

La nuit était arrivé, la lune éblouissant les alentours et dans cette ombre gigantesque qu'était le soir se balader deux formes étranges ... Axel et Clara, vêtus d'uniforme de Ninja, se prenaient totalement au jeu, se déplaçant d'arbre en arbre a travers la Soul Society ...S'approchant de la onzième division ... Ils entrèrent en se faisant la courte échelle et enjambèrent les corps des hommes terrassers par l'alcool par ce que, comme toujours, ils avaient fait la fête ici !

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Kenpachi et firent coulisser la porte ...

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Yachiru derrière elles.

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteuuuuuuuuuu ! Soupira Clara. Attend !

Elles refermerent la porte de la chambre.

- On veut un Kenpachi X Gin ! Avoua franchement Axel à la petite tête rose.

- ... Mais, c'est impossible un truc pareille ! Assura la fillette. S'entende pas trop ses deux là, surtout que Kenpachi et Gin sont devenus ennemie ! Vous êtes nul !

- Paris combien qu'on va assurer ? Répliqua Clara. Axel a eu un plan infaillible !

- Ha oui, lequel ?

Axel ... Avait profité du fait qu'elles discutaient pour rouvrire la porte et se glissait en rempant jusqu'à Kenpachi qui dormait tranquillement. Elle rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Kenpachi.

- Gin me fait envie. Murmura t elle doucement.

Le puissant capitaine de la onzième division grogna dans son sommeil et voyant qu'il ne se réveillera pas, Axel sourit comme un petit chaton (=3) ... Son plan risquait fort de fonctionné !

- Gin es beau et si sexy ! Continua t elle de murmurer. Sa peau semble si parfaite. Il me fait envie ... Je le veux ... Je le veux et je l'aurais !

Kenpachi grogna de nouveau et elle insista, répétant les phrases à l'oreille de Kenpachi sous le regard de Clara et Yachiru qui apprenait plein de chose grace à l'autrice déjanter, mon dieu, la Soul Society et Las Noches pouvaient se faire du soucie, Axel avait deux apprentis ...

* * *

Plus tard, elles allèrent à Las Noches, Yachiru décidant de les accompagniers et mettant un uniforme de ninja rose avec des fleurs. Bien sûr, elles se perdirent et tombèrent dans plusieurs chambres, mais profitèrent de la situation pour prendre quelques photo, ainsi, elles purent photographier Grimmjow torse nut, avoir aussi Szayel qui lui était tout nut et dans une position vraiment trop alléchante, et puis n'oublions pas l'adorable Ulquiorra qui dormait rouler en boule dans son lit (KAWAI ! X3) ... Elles profitèrent même de la situation lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que Nnoitora et son Fraccion, Tessla, ne réagissaient pas qu'on on les touchés, ainsi, elles les mirent dans le même lit et eurent des photos vraiment trop belle ...

Ensuite, elles repartirent toute trois a la recherche de la chambre de Gin, c'était plus dure qu'il n'y paraissait, alors elles s'incrustèrent cher Hallibel, pretextant de vouloir boire du thé avant de lui demandé son aide, lui proposant de la récompensé avec quelques unes de leurs photos ...

Bref, elles ne furent plus trois, mais sept ! Les Fracciones d'Hallibel tapant l'incruste ... Et ensemble, elles rejoignirent sans trop de mal la chambre de l'albinos ... Et le plus dure resté a faire.

- Il es très attentifs à ce qui l'entour. Avoua Hallibel. Depuis que la vidéo de lui et Shiro circule sur le forume privées des personnages de Bleach, Aizen et Szayel tente leurs chances ... Sans oublier Nnoitora qui a bien essayé une ou deux foi ... Bref, on dirait qu'il c'est transformer en détecteur à mouvement ...

Axel n'abandonna pas, effectuant la même manoeuvre risqué, se glissant lentement jusqu'à Gin, telle un serpent ... De la tentation ! (faut préciser ! XD) ... Et arriva a se rapprocher de lui ... Pourvus qu'il dorme encore un peu !

- Kenpachi es puissant ! Murmura t elle.

Gin s'aggita bien plus que Kenpachi et ouvrit même les yeux, se relevant, l'aire somnolant, il regarda autour de lui. La porte c'était refermer, bien sûr ... Et il ne vut personne, alors il se recoucha ...

Axel, dans un coup de géni, avait sauté au plafond ... Par contre, comment elle allait désendre ? O_o ...

* * *

N'ayant pas abandonner son idée, elle repartis a la chasse, tentant une nouvelle foi de mettre en place son plan démoniaque.

- Kenpachi es fort, trop fort ... Murmura t elle un peu plus loin. Si fort qu'il en devient attirant, son charisme es impossant et écrassant, mais je dois tenir tête ... Il es beau ... Est ce que je suis asser fort pour lui ?

La porte c'était réouverte et toute la petite troupe qui accompagnier Axel jubilait doucement ...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce ne fut pas un, mes deux mecs qui se réveillèrent plein de nouvelle sensation ... Enfin, y en avait aussi deux autres ... En effets, Nnoitora se demandé comment que sa se faisait qu'il avait sous lui son fraccion et pourquoi celui ci avait les jambes écartés comme s'il l'acceuillait ... Le pauvre fraccion, dormant encore, ne vut pas l'effets qu'il fit sur son Espada, bien dommage pour lui ...

Quand a Grimmjow, il renifla une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et se douta que dès lors, il devrait fermer sa chambre !

Autrement, personne ne se doutait de ce qui ce passé, sauf les jeunes filles ... D'ailleurs, a la table des Espada, ce matin là, un rire étrange sortait de la bouche d'Hallibel qui fixait Gin avec intensité et tout le monde se demanda si la jeune femme n'était pas dans sa mauvaise période du moi ... Les anglais avaient débarqués !

* * *

Kenpachi, de son coté, essayé de s'entrainé, mettant une raclée à quelques uns de ses hommes, les foutant au tapis trop vite ... Depuis qu'il c'était levé, il se sentait étrange et une personne semblait lui manqué, mais quand il essayait de trouvé qui c'était, c'était le blanc absolue ! ... Il essaya d'aller voir Ichigo, se disant qu'il avait peut être besoin de tirer son coup, mais en voyant le garçon, il c'était rendus compte que c'était pas lui qu'il cherchait et délaissa le garçon qui haussa les sourcils en se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, Kenpachi ne lui avait même pas parler !

En essayant d'y réfléchir plus clairement, il se rendit compte que c'était de Gin dont il avait besoin actuellement ... Cette constatation le choqua profondément et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien trouvé a l'albinos pour avoir envie de lui ... C'était impossible ! L'albinos l'avait toujours énervé avec son sourire étrange, ses regards, son corps beau et sa bouche sensuel ...

... Tout compte fait ... Gin avait bien des atouts ... Son sourire narquoi, pouvait il être remplacé par une bouche gémissant de plaisir ? Oui, bien sûr, Kenpachi se souvenait de la foi où il c'était retrouvé accroché au plafond par la folle furieuse, Axel, il avait parfaitement vus ce que Shiro avait fait à Gin ... Et rien que d'y pensé, sa donnait envie a Kenpachi d'essayé ...

Bon, c'était décidé, il allait essayé ! Se dirigant vers le bureau de Mayuri, il avait dans l'idée de demandé à celui ci s'il pouvait pas l'aider à aller a Hueco Mundo ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, a Las Noches, un bel Albinos se trouvait tout aussi torturé par des pensées déconcertante ... Il avait aussi l'impression d'être suivit et chaque foi qu'il se tourner, Appache, Mira Rosa et Sun-sun s'effrayaient et allés se caché derrière un pillier ... C'était étrange comme comportement ... C'était à ce demandé s'il n'était pas en chaleur pur attiré de la sorte toutes les femmelles de Hueco Mundo (hé, ho ! è_é T'sais c'qu'elles te disent les femmelles ?) ...

Pour esquivé tout le monde, il c'était enfui à coup de shunpo du château, préférant rester seul dans le noir de Hueco Mundo plutôt que de subir encore un seul regard féminin ! Non mais, ho, a croire qu'il était devenus le phénoméne de foire ! D'habitude, c'était Grimmjow qu'elles regardaient comme ça ! Ou bien Ulquiorra ... Mais là n'était pas le problème !

Dans le desert blanc, il était au moins tranquille ! Personne pour le faire chier et pouvant se concentré sur les étranges pensées qui le parcourait ! ...

Donc, à quoi pensait il exactement ? ... Tien, c'était étrange, il savait juste que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Soupirant, il se dit que cela ne devait pas être si grave que ça, en tout cas, marcher sous la lune ne lui ferait aucun mal !

- Salut gamin ! Lâcha soudainement une voie à son oreille. On se promène seul ?

Le dit gamin tourna le visage pour découvrire le sourire sadique de Kenpachi, celui ci ne présagé absolument rien de beau et ... Pourquoi le capitaine de la onzième division lui semblait il si imposant ? ... Posant la mains sur sa garde de son zanpakuto, il le sortit, cherchant à se défendre, mais la mains puissante de géant l'aggripa avec force, la tiré vers le haut.

- C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour toi ? Rala Kenpachi avec mécontentement.

Il aggripa avec force le col de l'uniforme de Gin, le soulevant soudainement pour le rapproché de son visage, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs réspirations bruyante et sacadé se mélangé, ne formant qu'un même souffle d'aire chaud ...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui semblait il soudainement si fort et puissant ? Et pourquoi ses lèvres déformés par un sourire carnisiens lui semblaient elles soudainement si attirante ? Cet être avide de puissance ... Cet bête sauvage marqué par de nombreuse cicatrice ... Qu'elle lui semblait attirante en cette instant ... Et alors qu'il aurait put le tranché d'un seule coup, l'achevé en le perforant, elle l'approché d'elle pour l'observé avec curiosité ...

Gin glissa sa mains dans la nuque de Kenpachi et tira, comblant de lui même la courte distance qui existé encore entre leurs deux lèvres et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, leurs deux langues s'embrassèrent mutuellement, se cherchant l'une l'autre pour danser ensemble de façon passionné et sauvage. Elles ne se séparrèrent que lorsqu'elles se furent comblés et que leurs propriétaires manquérent d'aire ...

Leurs regards se croissèrent et Kenpachi repossa sur le sol Gin, la mains de l'albino quittant la nuque, glissant sur la gorge du géant, et ils se toisèrent mutuellement, tentant sans doute de savoir ce que l'autre pensé en cet instant et finalement, tout deux cédérent soudainement à leurs envies de s'embrasser de nouveau, Kenpachi se jettant littéralement sur Gin qui ne fit même pas mine de reculer. Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol, se répondant l'un a l'autre, tentant de combler le partenaire et se goûtant mutuellement ...

Les mains expértent de l'albinos ne purent restés inactives, elles vinrent froller le torse de Kenpachi, le caressant et le découvrant au fure et a mesure de l'exploration, sentant le géant frisonné, lui même avait entreprit de le caresser, ouvrant sa tenus pour le dénudé en partis, il entreprit dès lors d'explorer sa peau à coup de baiser et de sa langue affamé, il découvrit la moindre de ses formes, succant avec délice les tétons de l'albinos jusqu'à les faires durcir. Gin lâcha un gémissement, ce qui sembla exité d'avantage la bête qui se montré de plus en plus entreprenante, allant jusqu'à retiré la ceinture de l'argenté pour pouvoir baisser son bas, dévoilant son membre.

Un nouveau sourire déforma les lèvres de l'ébéne qui ne mit pas longtemps a taquiner le membre encore moue de Gin, celui ci arqua le dos sur le sable, s'agitant tandis que ses mains venait se posé contre la tête du géant qui se montrer de plus en plus entreprenant, succant le bout du membre avant de recommencer a le lécher, ses mains explorant toujours le ventre, frollant les muscles pour revenir aux hanches ...

Mais qu'attendait il exactement pour le prendre en bouche ? Gin posa sur son ennemi un regard interogateur et en voyant son sourire de dément, il se rendit compte que le capitaine de la onzième division était entrain de le ... Combattre ... Essayant de le faire fléchir ... De le soumettre à sa force ... Non, il ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire ! ... Il ne ... Comment luter contre cet être si fort ?

- Zaraki, arrête ça ! S'écria soudainement Gin.

- Que j'arrête ? Demanda l'interpeler en se léchant les lèvres. T'a l'aire pourtant bien dure, t'es sûr que tu veus que j'arrête.

En voyant cette langue si perverse parcourir ses lèvres, l'albinos c'était sentit éléctrifier par une envie incrontrôlable et Kenpachi dut le noter vus que son sourire carnisien s'aggrandit d'avantage, il utilisa sa mains pour pouvoir le masturber et Gin lâcha des gémissements de surprises et de plaisir ... Il était trop fort, il abandonna la lute, frisonnant entièrement sous le contacte de cette main si peu pudique.

- Reprend moi ! Supplia l'alibons en posant ses bras devant son visage.

- Entièrement ? Jubila avec délice Kenpachi.

- Oui ...

Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier deux foi, l'avalant entièrement en bouche, effectuant de long aller et venus dessus et le pressant sans le moindre ménagement, lui donnant directement tout ce qu'il avait a lui donner, l'emportant sans doute au sommet un peu trop vite et Gin ne put s'empêché de gémir de plus en plus sous cet assaut inhumain et se libéra a l'intérieur de la bouche de Kenpachi qui se releva, souriant de satisfaction.

Le géant remonta vers lui, aggripant ses bras pour les retirés de dans le visage qu'ils essayaient de caché, l'argenté se sentait un peu humilié d'avoir céder si vite, mais en voyant la semence couler le long des lèvres de son vis a vis, il ne put s'empêché d'aller la ceuillir avec gourmandie et l'autre le regarda avec surprise avant de prendre sa bouche, le laissant goûté plus encore au liquide blanc. Ils se dévorèrent une nouvelle foi les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles en deviennent rouge, se mordant de temps en temps, chacun essayant de dominé un peu plus ... Mais Gin perdit une nouvelle foi la batail, se reculant en gémissant, soumit devant l'ébéne qui savourait sa victoire.

- Tu sais que tu es beau soumis ? Demanda cruellement Kenpachi en léchant sa joue.

Gin ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de soupiré doucement et il sentit le géant se relevé, le voyant retiré son haut de kimono et sa ceinture, libérant son membre gonflé. Il aida l'albinos a retiré son vêtement et aggripa ses hanches pour les soulevés ... Faisant s'écarquiller les yeux cramoisies de son amant ...

- Attend, Zaraki, je suis pas près ! Lâcha effrayé l'argenté.

- Peu pas attendre ! Rala l'ébéne.

Qui ne laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps à Gin de faire quoi que se soit, appuyant son membre contre son intimité, forçant l'entré et l'albinos aggripa les épaules du géant, enfonçant ses ongles de plus en plus profondément tandis qu'il le sentait forcé l'entré pour arrivé jusqu'au bout, il l'entendit lâché des bruits de bêtes affamés qui en voulait encore plus et comprit qu'il était déjà entrain de le ménagé ... Qu'est ce que ça aurait été s'il avait décidé de le prendre, tout simplement ? Malgrès la constatation, les ongles de l'argenté continué de s'enfoncé dans la chaire brute, essayant de subir cette douleur ...

Entièrement a l'intérieur, Kenpachi patienta, dévorant sa gorge de baisé, tentant de le détendre et son souffle devenait de plus en plus sacadé tandis qu'il tenté de maintenir son désire hardant ... Son membre si gonflé patientant contre les parois très serrer de l'albinos qui commençait à s'habituer à la présence forcé. Gin le repoussa légérement, le faisant grogné de fustration mais se fit pardonné en l'embrassant, cherchant sa jumelle de sa langue taquine et celle ci, peu pudique, répondit a l'appelle, la dévorant sauvagement et répondant avec passion ...

L'ébéne donna un coup de hanche, testant l'argenté qui gémit dans le baiser, il attendit un peu avant de recommençait, retestant le jeune homme soumis qui gémit une nouvelle foi, s'écartant et arquant le dos. Il était près ... Et Kenpachi de put que prendre ce corps offert à lui, allant et venant en lui, prenant un rythme contenus, essayant de ne pas le blesser car il savait que malgrès l'accord de l'albinos, celui ci ne pouvait pas subir un traitement trop hardus. Il aggripa son membre, le caressant au même rythme que les coups de hanches qu'il donnait ...

La bête n'en put plus, son besoin d'assouvir son envie était bien trop forte alors elle se donna a font, allant et venant si brutallement dans l'argenté que celui ci ne put retenir ses cris, sa prostate légérement malmené apprécié ce traitement pourtant inqualifiable, Kenpachi était si fort, si puissant ... Comment ne pas aimait ce qu'il lui infligé avec tant de passion ? N'en pouvant plus, il fini par se libérer et Gin, sentant le liquid chaud aller en lui, ne put que jouir lui même sur leurs ventres.

Le pauvre argenté s'abandonna sur le sol, terrasser par l'effort physique que lui vait fait subir Kenpachi, celui ci se retira et le prit dans ses bras, récupérant son uniforme blanc pour le recouvrire et le regardant avec satisfaction ...

* * *

- Mon dieu ! Bava Clara.

- Sublime ! Avoua Maria qui bavait tout autant que la première. Je pourrais jamais faire un truc pareille !

- Ouaaaaaaaaa ! Soupira Shiro qui en avait une éraction ...

- Shiro, raméne ta fraise ! Impossa Kuro en l'entrainant vers la trape menant a la chambre ...

- Hé hé hé ! Jubila Axel satisfaite, mais voulant pas trop prendre une grosse tête (quoi que ....)

Les trois restantes (bah ouais, Shiro et Kuro étant occupé a faire crac crac ...) envoyérent le tout au Groupe des Femelles Arrancars (idée de nom venant de Nnoitora et Grimmjow ... Tous des machos a Las Noches ! è_é) et a l'Association des Femmes Shinigami ... Et beaucoup subirent soudainement le syndrome du "nez qui saigne", Unohana avoua ne rien connaître de cette maladie ... Evidement, elle même infecté, elle ne pouvait pas avoué à Yamamoto que la plupart des femmes sur cette planet avaient perdus la boule et fantasmer sur les couples formaient par deux hommes ... Le Yaoi ...

Heureusement, cela se soignié facilement : il suffisait de mettre du coton dans le nez ... Et étrangement, cette maladie ne touché pas les garçons ... Cela fit hausser les sourcils de certaine personne qui se demandé s'il se passait pas un autre truc ...

* * *

- C'est qui le prochain couple ? Demanda Clara en lisant un manga nommer "Bleach" ........

- Maintenant, faut attendre des idées ! Avoua Axel en finisant le chapitre de sa fic.

Quelqu'un fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce ... C'était Gin ... Celui ci sortis son zanpakuto et le glissa sous la gorge de l'autrice.

- Espéce de malade perverse dégénéré ! Cria t il mécontant. POURQUOI JE SUIS TOUJOURS LE UKE ?

- Bah ... Désolé ... C'est pas moi qui choisi les couples ! Avoua tremblante Axel.

- Cela ne répond pas a ma question ! Répliqua séchement l'argenté.

Elle lui montra du doig son écran d'ordinateur actuellement ouvert sur un chapitre surprenant qu'il parcourut rapidement, satisfait, il ranga son arme, mais n'en paraissait pas moins énervé, les sourcils toujours froncé, il regarda froidement la jeune fille.

- La prochaine foi que tu me fait "Uke", je te tue ! Assura celui ci.

- Attend, hé, c'est pas ma faute ! Demande au léctrice de te mettre en Seme !

Gin se tourna vers vous, qui nous lisez actuellement ... Oui, vous ! Y a pas de raison qu'il déverse sa rage que sur moi ! Bref, il resortit son zanpakuto qui traversa l'écran de votre ordinateur pour froller de près vos yeux ... Vous l'avez vus ? Hein ? Hein ? Bah j'éspére que vous avez comprit la leçon ! Moi, j'ai pas envie de clamser alors, pitié, la prochaine foi, demandé un couple ou Gin sera le Seme ! Je sais pas moi ... Gin X Kira ou bien Gin X ... Moa ha ha ha ha ha ... Pardon, je me pers !

Donc, Gin vous lança un regard froid plein de menace.

- J'éspére que vous ne demanderez plus jamais à me voir Uke ! Lâcha t il de façon extrémement menaçante (comme si ça pouvait marcher sur vous ! T_T).

Et il repartit ...

- Ouf, c'était moins une ! Soupira Axel.

- Hum, on devrait peut être déménager à Soul Society ? Proposa Clara en haussant les sourcils. Là bas, il pourra pas venir aussi facilement.

- Ha ouais ! Jubilèrent Shiro et Kuro, leurs têtes dépassant la trap et ils continuèrent d'une même voie : Byakuya .... Bwa bwa bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- ... Mais qui à eux l'idée de les foutres ensembles ses deux là ? Soupira Axel déséspérer d'être entouré de fou (comme a son habitude, même dans la vie réelle j'suis entouré de fou ! T_T).

**Requête de Irkilia :** Kenpachi X Gin : Réussite totale !

Dans le prochaine épisode : ............................................................................................................................................................ Vide intergalactique ... Hoa ! Non, un remake de Star Wars, sa vous tente ? *_* ... Putain, le délire que se serait ... Enfin, on vera si j'ai des idées ! Bref, on sais pas trop pour le moment, mais ce qui es sûr, c'est que sa risque pas de s'arrangé pour le moment ! T_T


	16. Chap Spéc : Kuchikirukia Auteur !

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10) - Shiro X Kuchiki² (Chap 11) - Kenpachi X Ichigo (Chap 12) - Kuro X Rukia (Chap

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : ***_* Chapitre spécial vus qu'il n'es pas de moi, il appartient donc **entièrement à KuchikiRukia** !

**Crosover :** Nop !

* * *

YURI : KURO ET RUKIA

Les deux garçons, c'est à dire Ichigo et Shiro, pensaient faire pouvoir participer à ce nouveau chapitre mais ils furent empêcher par Gin et Axel qui les avaient baillonnés et attachés au mur par des menottes spirituelles pour les empêcher de se libérer, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ce serait de regarder leur fiancées se caresser (perverse et sadique=j'assume).

Kuro s'approcha de Rukia qui était effrayée par la tournure des évènements.  
- Kuro, vas-y doucement avec moi car c'est ma première fois avec une femme  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Altesse (Shiro apelle Ichigo, mon Roi) je serai extrément douce avec toi, avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.  
Le hollow embrassa sa maitresse avec une douceur inhabituelle elle caressa de sa langue les lèvres de sa compagne qui ressentit un frisson de plaisir le long de son échine et ouvra la bouche, Kuro engouffra sa langue dans la cavité chaude et humide, à la recherche de sa consoeur. Les deux langues s'enroulèrent, se détachèrent, luttant pour la dominance ; Rukia abandonnant la partie, se laissa faire.

Les deux garçons, entravés par les menottes, sentirent au niveau de leurs bas-ventres, une érection naissante et un écoulement nasal qui allaient s'empirer dit-ci quelques minutes.

Kuro, profitant de langueur de sa compagne, commença à donner de petits baisers sur son visage, elle embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres qui ont rougies sous ses précédents baisers. Kuro caressa le menton et le long de sa machoire du bout des lèvres pour atteindre le lobe de l'oreille de Rukia, qu'elle lêcha du bout de la langue, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de gêmir.

Ces gémissements firent frêmir les deux garçons jusqu'alors très calmes. Ils commençaient à s'agiter pour pouvoir se libérer.

Kuro débuta de déshabiller Rukia, tout en lui donnant des baisers sur la peau qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle défit les vêtements. Elle prit sa compagne dans les bras pour la poser délicatement sur le lit. Rukia s'agenouilla près de sa compagne.  
- Kuro, pourrais-je te faire la même chose  
- Aucuns problèmes, Altesse  
Rukia embrassa le visage, les lèvres, le cou avec des baisers assez maladroits mais qui donnait des frissons à Kuro. Elle entreprit de la déshabiller de la même façon qu'elle. Lorsqu'elles furent nues, elles entreprirent de se caresser mutuellement. Rukia se mit à caresser la poitrine de son amante, les têtons commençaient à pointer, elle se mit à les caresser doucement ; Kuro, n'aimant pas se faire dominer, reprit le dessus, elle caressa Rukia avec un peu plus de rudesse mais sans toute fois faire du mal à sa compagne.  
- Ah, continue Kuro demanda Rukia entre deux gémissements  
- On dirait que tu aimes ça, Altesse.  
Les caresses de Kuro se firent plus incisives ce qui fit frêmir Rukia, Kuro se mit à lêcher les mamelons de la shinigami déjà durcis, elle ne put s'empêcher de gêmir encore plus fort.

Ichigo et Shiro ne purent s'empêcher de grogner de frustration et de saigner du nez, en fait, ils perdaient environ un demi litre de sang à chaques gémissements des jeunes femmes. Leurs érections leur firent de plus en plus mal, ils avaient besoin de se soulager mais impossible.

Kuro descendit au niveau de son ventre tout en donnant de petits baisers, arrivée au nombril, elle le lêcha ce qui donna des frissons à Rukia. Le hollow descendit de plus en plus pour arriver au niveau au niveau du bas-ventre de son amante. Rukia, effrayée, eût un geste de rejet. Kuro prit le visage de sa compagne et l'embrassa.  
- Détends-toi, Altesse lui dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille  
- J'ai du mal pour cette partie là  
Kuro embrassa de nouveau Rukia, la caressa pour qu'elle puisse se détendre, la main de Kuro descendit entre ses jambes, sentant de l'humidité au niveau de l'entre jambe, se mit à caresser son bouton de plaisir, Rukia se mit à hurler de plaisir et s'accrocha aux draps du lit. Kuro eut un sourire et continue sur sa lancée en donnant des effleurements du bout du doigt.  
- mmh, ah, mmh, gémissa Rukia  
En voyant les réactions de sa maitresse, le hollow se baissa et se mit à lêcher l'endroit ou ses doigts se trouvaient et enfonça ses doigts, fit des vas et vient dans l'antre chaude et humide pour augmenter le plaisir de Rukia.

Les deux garçons n'en pouvaient plus, le visage rougi, de grosses gouttes de sueur apparurent sur leurs minois et dans leurs dos, ils en étaient arrivés à leurs limites.

Rukia était clouée sur le lit, elle essaya de supporter la déferlante de plaisir qui arriva par vagues successives. Elle commença à ne plus tenir, elle sentit une vague plus forte et son orgasme se finit dans un hurlement de plaisir qu'on aurait pu entendre dans le monde réel, la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo. Kuro, quant à elle, essaya de réfreiner son envie de recommencer sa douce torture sur sa compagne, quand elle sentit la main de Rukia se mettre au même endroit.  
- Kuro, je vais te faire la même chose, je vais te faire éprouver un plaisir identique.  
La shinigami fit les mêmes caresses, les mêmes plaisirs avec sa langue, Kuro n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir fut si intense et pur qu'elle cria à l'identique que sa compagne plus tôt. Le hollow s'allongea auprès de son amante, elles se regardèrent sans dire un mot, Kuro s'endormit épuisée. Rukia, quant à elle, la regarda et prit les draps pour les recouvrirent et s'endormit aussitôt, dans les bras de l'une de l'autre.

Voilà, terminer  
Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Eto...Oups, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose (réfléchit)... Ah ! Oui les garçons.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes endormies, ils pensèrent que c'était par le moment de les réveillées pour qu'elles puissent les soulagés. Ils réessayèrent de se dégager mais en vain. Ils restèrent debout, déçus et résignés, en attendant le réveil de leurs belles.

* * *

Ichigo/Shiro : Toi, Teme  
Kuchikirukia : oui  
Ichigo : Pourquoi nous avoir fait subir ça ?  
Kuchikirukia : J'en avait vraiment envie, c'est tout  
Shiro : J'ai apprécié le spectacle mais j'aurais bien voulu y participer.  
Kuchikirukia : Je vois ça car il vous reste quelques gouttes sous les narines.  
Les deux garçons essuyèrent prestement les traces de sang.  
Kuchikirukia : De plus, j'ai encore quelques idées à soumettre à Axel pour qu'elle puisse les mettre en pratique dans les prochains chapitres. De toute façon, je n'étais ici que pour écrire ce chapitre, donc vous ne me verrez plus.  
Bye, bye (à la Gin)

Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plut car c'est mon premier lemon yuri.  
KUCHIKIRUKIA

* * *

Arrivé fracassante d'Axel, comme a son habitude.

- *ç* ... (petit smiley d'une bonhomme qui bave) ... Hé bien, je dois avoué que je serais JAMAIS arriver à un résultat aussi parfait pour mon premier coup ! Sérieusement !

- Hum, intéressant. Avoua Gin en essuyant un filet de sang. Cela veut dire que tu va être obliger de défustrer les deux garçons, non ?

Ses deux là se battes d'ailleurs, chacun cherchant à savoir qui sera le seme ...

- Bah, t'a cas t'occupé d'eux ! Proposa poliment la jeune fille.

Qui se fit assommer dans la seconde par les deux garçon ...

- Mais j'déconné ! J'ai écris Hier un Threesome ! J'vais pas en écrire un maintenant !

- Ha ouais ? Grogna Ichigo. Et tu peu me dire qui c'était se Threesome ?

- Aizen X Grimmjow X Gin ! *_*

Gin devint dès lors extrémement intéressant, se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

- Grimmjow ... ? S'écria Ichigo.

Axel les regarda alors tour à tour et secoua le doigts devant leurs visages.

- Hé, ho, c'est l'heure de gloire de Kuchikirukia ! Aller, hop, on va faire une petite fête pour tout sa ! Aller, Ichigo, tu va prendre la pose ! Avec d'autre là, on va faire une tite photo et puis voilà ! Style Power Ranger ! Par ce que, j'ai pas d'image où vous avez tous une coupe de shampagne (et je garde celle de Gin pour une autre annonce de fic ...) ...

En tout cas, bravo, c'était super Kuchikirukia ! X3 N'hésite pas a en écrire un autre X33333333


	17. Chapitre 16 : Du n'importe quoi !

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10) - Shiro X Kuchiki² (Chap 11) - Kenpachi X Ichigo (Chap 12) - Kuro X Rukia (chap spécial !)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ...

**Crosover :** Nop !

* * *

- AXEL ! Cria fortement Shiro en se jettant sur le dos de la jeune fille et s'aggitant frénétiquement. C'est quoi s'délire, pourquoi que t'arrête d'écrire des âneries ?

- Ouais, j'ai même pas eu mon Lemon Seme ! Rala Gin, devant elle et la frappant avec un éventail qu'il avait emprunter à Urahara.

- On veut des lemon ! Soupira Kuro accrocher a une de ses jambes.

- Ouais, des lemon, ou des hentai ! Soupira Maria, accroché à l'autre jambes.

- LACHEZ MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla soudainement la pauvre jeune fille a bout.

Elle les propulsa soudainement, les envoyant tous voler à a travers la pièces en ragant encore et encore, se transformant en une étrange bête bleu toute mysclé (vert, c'est déjà pris ...). Elle était a bout, torturé par tout ses personnages qui ne cessait d'essayé de lui faire faire des lemons et des hentai, non mais, c'était quoi leurs problèmes ?

- Bande de nympho ! Cria t elle rajeusement. Gin, tu viens juste de violé Byakuya dans ma fic principal !

- Sérieux ? Lâcha t il joyeusement.

- Ouais, et en plus, tu va bientôt avoir un SUPER spectacle, offert gratuitement par Aizen et sponsorisé par Sappounette et ses dessins qu'arrivent pas !

- SERIEUX ?

- Ouais ! Alors, toi, t'a rien le droit de me dire ! Quand a vous autres ... Y va y avoir deux hentai et deux lemon dans ma fic principal ainsi qu'un hentai dans l'autre, vous pouvez pas me laisser soufflet ? C'est dure d'écrire des lemons ! Ou des scènes érotiques !

- Bon, d'accord ... Soupira Maria. Bon, et ... Pedazo et Grimmjow, ils concluent pas ?

- Non, pas encore ... Soupira Axel déséspéré. J'aime faire tourné en bourique ce pauvre Grimmjow ...

- T'es surtout très sadique avec lui ! Constata Gin en souriant étrangement. Tu prévois beaucoup de fic où il es ... Mon dieu ... Attend voir, t'es vraiment sadique avec lui !

- Quoi ? S'écria Shiro intéressé. Quoi quoi quoi ? Explique vieux !

- D'après mes informations, les perso préférés d'Axel sont donc ...

1/ Grimmjow

2/ Byakuya

3/ Gin

4/ Kenpachi

5/ Aizen

- SADIQUE ! Cria soudainement Maria. Putain, regarde moi ça ! Y a les trois plus tarés dans le top 5 ! Mais t'es une grosse malade, une dégénérée et ...

- Je serais une malade si j'étais fan de Szayel et Mayuri ...

La remarque fit taire dans la seconde l'arrancar qui haussa les sourcils ... En effets, l'argument était de poid, on pouvait même dire que sa pessait lourd dans la balance !

- Et la belle fleur ! Bava soudainement Shiro. Haaaaaaaaaaa ! La belle fleur ...

- Toi, t'a envie d'un autre round !

- Trop ! Tu va m'en donné un ?

Axel jeta un coup d'oeil à Gin qui regarder son calpin spécial information, il soupira doucement et le sourire de Shiro diminua soudainement d'intensité.

- Quoi ? J'suis prévus dans rien du tout ?

- Si, un threesome ! Avoua joyeusement Kuro. Mais bon, l'histoire n'étant pas encore tout à fait "trouvé", faudra te contenter que de cette fic ! Soit content, moi, j'suis prévus nul part !

- Dit, Axel, tu peu peut être faire une place à Shiro dans Sublima Pantera ! Proposa Gin en fixant le scénario peu avancé. Regarde, tu le fou...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Lâcha la jeune fille en lui montrant un calpin. Il risque déjà d'avoir un rôle le petit ! Alors, tu te tais et tu arrête de donner des infos que personne comprend de toute façon ! Et puis, tu sourit et tu va rejoindre quelqu'un pour le torturé ! Ok ?

Gin s'en va torturé Izuru et non, pas de lemon dans cette fic, désolé, pas inspiré le matin très tôt, sa m'apprendra a écrire trop tard alors que j'aurais parfaitement put l'écrire plus tôt ! ...

- En fait, il sert à quoi se chapitre ? Demanda Maria intriguet.

- A rien du tout ! Avoua franchement Axel en souriant avec amusement. Juste à raconter des âneries sur mes futures idées ... Et donner de petit indice sur les persos sur lequel je vais écrire !

- Donc, tu nous en parle ? Demanda avec éspoire Shiro.

- ... =3 ... Bon, heu ... Alors ... L'avancement de la seconde partie Heartlessly es très lente, mais je prendrais pas de retard, Sublima Pantera avance, même si je suis sûre qu'on va me taper dessus pour la fin de l'histoire ... En fait, on va me taper dessus bien avant, mais bon ...

- Et ? Encouraga Kuro.

- Je vais vite devenir une spécialiste des Threesome ... Deux fic de prévus avec des couples a trois ... Allucinant, non ? ... Enfin, bref ! Pour les autres fic, vus que je vais avoir des sortis le week end, j'écrirais des fics et j'éspéres que je pourrais les écrires rapidement sur l'ordis ! Hé hé hé ...

- On s'en fou de ta vie, parle nous des couples ! S'impatienta Shiro.

- Tait toi ou tu sera un Uke prédéfini ! Menaça Axel.

Le Hollow se calma dans la seconde, prenant un aire d'angelos en espérant que sa marcherait ... Et ... Et ... Non, tien, il va se faire avoir une foi ! Hé hé hé hé hé !

- Connasse ! Répliqua séchement Shuiro.

- Je ne parlerais pas des couples que je veux crée, se serait spoiler ! Je ne parlerais pas de mes préférences, par ce que j'en ai pas, je ne parlerais pas de mes histoires, par ce que de toute façon c'est de la merde (surtout celle ci, non ?) et je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat !

- Gné ? Soupira Kuro en ne comprenant pas. T'a un fruit comme animal de compagnie ? ...

- Shiro, je te conseille de trouvé une autre femme et très vites ! ...

Mais c'est quoi le délire d'Axel ? Pourquoi ne nous a t elle pas fait un joli petit lemon et surtout, pourquoi ne nous a t elle pas permis de voir ce que Gin ferait à Izuru ? Cruelle petite Axel ! En tout cas, tous ses neurones l'on lâcher alors j'arrête d'écrire avant de sortir des âneries dignes des plus grosses merdes de la terre !

Ce chapitre Inutile vous a étés offert par Axel Somnanbule ! ... Ou pas ... ? Bref, promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant ... Ou pas ... En fait, on va rien promettre !


	18. Chap 17 : On a perdu le chapitre 15 !

**Couples : **Par ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'y va y en avoir ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ?

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **K

**Note d'Axel : **Cela faisait longtemps, non ? Hé bien, un petit chapitre pour un délire ! XD

**Crosover :** Aucun là ...

* * *

Gin taper des doigts sur la table, fixant intensément Axel qui était comme toujours sur son ordis portable a écrire sur ses fics, il doigts semblait vouloirs s'entrainé à jouer sur un piano, mais il énervait plus qu'autre chose la jeune fille qui fini par se levé pour aller chercher un verre de lait (bah quoi ? C'est bon pour les os le lait ...) et bien sûr, notre argenté préférer se leva aussi et la colla de près ... Elle retourna s'assoir et constata que l'albinos reprenait sa place ... Mais ... Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Haussant les sourcils, elle le fixa quelques instants ... Et il lui rendit son regard, son visage ... Neutre ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de réfléchir ... Et fit flamber les quelques neurones qui lui restait encore ... Mais qu'avait il donc ?

- Gin, un problème ? Demanda t elle souriante.

- OUI ! S'écria t il en claquant ses deux mains sur la table et se relevant si brutalement que la chaisse s'envola derrière lui pour aller se fracasser contre le mur. MON LEMON OU JE SUIS SEME, IL ARRIVE ?

Il avait parler si fort que les cheveux d'Axel c'était dresser sur sa tête.

- Déjà, on a eu trois proposition de couple pour celui ci ! Rappella l'argenté. Un avec Uryû, un avec Hisagi et même un avec Dark Vador !

- Pour le dernier, tu oublie, je le vois qu'en seme ! Avoua la pauvre jeune fille qui tenté de remettre ses cheveux en place. M'enfin, t'a eu plein de Lemon où t'était Seme dans ma fic ! Deux avec Byakuya et un hentai avec Grimmjow en fille, j'comprend pas trop où il es le problème ...

- Dans cette fic, je n'ai pas été Seme ! Le voilà mon problème ! Fait une fic où je suis SEME ! Ou sinon, je te promet que je te le ferais regretter ! ...

- ... Attention, Gin, je ne te conseille pas de me menacé, il se pourrait bien que j'OUBLIE soudainement cette fic où tu es Seme et qui sera lançait APRES "les nymphes du desert" ! ...

L'argenté se tue et voulut se rassoir, manque de pot, la chaisse était partit fort fort loin et donc ... Il s'étalla au sol ... Axel fit comme si elle n'avait rien vus et Gin fit comme si de rien était, se relevant en remettant en ordre sa tenue comme si de rien était ... Elle reprit dès lors l'écriture de "Dans le coeur des morts" ... Mais s'arrêta brutalement lorsque quelqu'un traversa litteralement la porte de la tente (...) et s'étalla sur le sol, glissant dessus (ouais, on a fait mettre un carlage pour faire plus original ... Vous imaginez, une tente avec un carlage ? ...) ...

Haussant les sourcils, elle fixa Shiro qui glissé toujours sur le sol (elle es grande la tente !) en tournant comme une toupie ... Elle vut bientôt trois autres personnes suivres notre Hollow préférait, faisant se décrocher les sourcils d'Axel qui se demanda ce qu'avait donc Shiro, Kuro, Maria et Clara ...

- Vous faite du curling ? Demanda t elle ironiquement.

- Axel, l'heure es grave ! Annonça Shiro en se relevant. On a remarquer quelque chose de très important ! Quelque chose que PERSONNE n'a remarquer !

- Quoi donc ? Demanda la jeune fille inquiéte.

- ON A PERDU LE CHAPITRE 15 ! Hurla Clara.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte !

- Regarde !

**Liste des chapitres :**

_Prologue : Arriver d'un monstre ! _

_Chapitre 1 : Le début des Emmerdes _

_Chapitre 2 : Capitaine Tsubasa _

_Chapitre 3 : Dessinatrice ? _

_Chapitre 4 : La chambre interdite _

_Chapitre 5 : Un couple ? WTF _

_Chapitre 6 : Toujours aussi folle _

_Chapitre 7 : Prison Break _

_Chapitre 8 : Maria et Clara _

_Chapitre 9 : Ken X Uno et Boycotte ? _

_Chapitre 10 : Ichigo X ? _

_Chapitre 11 : Shiro X Kuchiki ? _

_Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi X Ichigo ? _

_Chapitre 13 : Retour de la folle ! _

_Chapitre 14 : Kenpachi X Gin bave _

_Chap Spéc : Kuchikirukia Auteur !_

_Chapitre 16 : Du n'importe quoi ! _

- Tu vois ! Entre le chapitre 14 et le 16, y a le chapitre spécial, étant celui de Kuchikirukia on ne peu pas le classer ... Donc ... On a perdus le chapitre 15 !

Tout le monde se regardèrent dés lors septique ...

* * *

Ils firent venir tout le monde ... Enfin ... Tout le monde ? ... Ils étaient déjà tous réunis vus que le groupe de rebelle (?) d'Axel se composer de Shiro, Kuro, Maria et Clara ... Mais bon, Gin était intriguet et s'invita ... Et comme il fallait une bonne pièce pour faire cette réunion, il était aller demandé la clef de la salle de réunion à Aizen qui, intriguet, avait suivit le couple et là ... Beaucoup de monde avait suivit le petit groupe en pensant que c'était Aizen qui donnait une réunion super importante, tout compte fait, vus le nombre de protagoniste, on avait emporter le tout dans la salle de conférence secrête qu'Aizen avait fait construire dans les sous sol ...

- Donc, on a perdus un chapitre ! Annonça gravement Axel.

Ce qui fit partir pas mal de monde qui se fouttait pas mal de cette histoire ! ... Mais bon, on s'en fou, les meilleurs étaient rester !

- Le problème es donc de savoir ce qui c'est passé pendant ce chapitre pour tenter de le reconstitué ! ... Le problème, c'est que plus personne ne semble vouloir se souvenir de ce qui c'est passé dedans ... C'est à ce demandé pourquoi ...

Elle prit un feutre et un escabeau pour atteindre le haut du tableau et noter : " Evenement du chapitre 14".

- Donc, on se souvient que Gin c'est fait prendre par Kenpachi, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t elle en se prenant une des éponges dans la tronche.

- Ha bon, Gin à encore couché avec quelqu'un ? Remarqua ironiquement Aizen.

- Ce n'es pas le problème ! Coupa Axel. L'heure es grave, nous avons peut être louper un lemon très intéressant, nous devont a tout pris nous souvenir de ce qui c'est passé ! ... Donc, pour ma part, Gin es venus pour me gueuler dessus et ne m'a plus lacher ... Ce chapitre ne nous concerne donc pas, nous devont enquêter sur toutes les personnes présentes pour savoir sur qui parler ce chapitre étrange ...

- Nos suspects sont donc ... Tous le monde, sauf vous deux ? Remarqua Shiro. Putain, alluciant, sa en fait un paquet de perso a intérroger !

- Hé bien, pendant ce chapitre, toi et Kuro étiez ... Occupé ... Tu sais, vous étiez dans le chapitre de Kuchikirukia ... Donc, on peu asussi exclure Ichigo et Rukia ... Ensuite, pour diminuer le nombre de supect, je vais faire une liste des persos sur lequels j'aurais pus écrire, les autres étant exclus, je montre que ceux que j'aime la plupart du temps dans cette fic ... Et ... Si cela parle de perso que je n'aime pas, on a pas besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé !

**Liste des Bisho préférer :**

Grimmjow

Byakuya

Aizen

Szayel (ce qui provoqua un choc a tout le monde)

Kenpachi

Ukitake

_Orihime_

Tatsuki

Starrk

Il Forte

_Isane_

Hisagi

Kira

_Akon _(le scientifique avec des cornes ... =3)

_Urahara_

_Ryuuken_

_Uryû_

_Renji_

- Sa en fait tout un tas. Nota Shiro. On va faire comment pour diminuer la liste ?

- Déjà fait ! Assura la jeune fille. J'ai soulignier tout les noms des perso que j'ai déjà prévus en couple et que, donc, je n'ai aucune raison de touché ici ...

- Donc ... Il ne reste plus que ... Szayel et ... Il Fort ? Son pas sencé être frère ?

- ... J'aime l'inceste ! La plus belle histoire que j'ai écrite parle de l'inceste ! Un inceste incroyable en plus, mais bon ... Enfin, vus que cette fic es classé M, je peu en parler ! Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un homme qui es extrémement amour de son frère, étant un noble, il doit un jour se marier et ...

- T'es hors sujet ! Fit remarquer Maria. On peu reprendre ?

- Ouais, de toute façon, je vais modifié un peu et adapter certain perso de Bleach pour écrire cette histoire ! X3 ...

- Bon, allons donc voir Il Fort et Szayel ! Annonça Joyeusement Aizen en se levant, sans doute curieux de voir la suite.

* * *

Ils écarquillés les yeux en fixant ce qu'ils découvrirent dans le laboratoire de Szayel ... Mais ... Mais ... Où était passé le labo ? ... Et ... Surtout ... Qu'était ce donc que tout cela ? Axel empêcha Clara de rentré dans la pièce, regardant les sangles, les sexes toys et les ... Heu .. Les trucs dont elle connaissait pas le nom ... Elle referma la porte pour regarder la pièce digne d'un film x hardcore ...

- Putain, j'crois que je comprend pourquoi on se souvient plus du chapitre 15 ! Avoua Shiro choquer (ouais, l'es pas si pervers que ça ...quoi qu'en fait, il bavait là !) ...

- Ha, mais, que faite vous là ! Demanda soudainement Szayel en haussant les sourcils.

- RIEN ! S'écrièrent toute l'assemblait en reculant à l'unisson, sauf Axel qui souriait bêtement.

- Tient, Szayel, tu a changé la décon, on peu savoir pourquoi ? Demanda t elle.

- Pour préparer une de tes prochaines fics ! Annonça t il joyeusement.

- ... Ha ? ... Une de mes prochaines fics ? ... J'pige pas ... Avec des trucs comme ça ? ... C'est quoi comme fic ? ...

Szayel alla jusqu'à une table douteuse ou des objets très douteux repossé dessus dont une seringue, ce qui eu le don de paralysé la jeune fille.

- Alors, voilà la synopsie :

_Les renforts de la Soul Society ne sont jamais arrivés ... _

_Ichigo, Uryû, Chad partent ensemble au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Orihime d'Aizen, ils sont vite accompagnier des deux Shinigami Rukia et Renji ..._

_Malheureusement pour eux, lors de leurs défaites ... Personne ne leurs vient en aide ..._

_Chacun es emprisonner et va devoir faire face à son bourreau. _

_Resteront ils longtemps prisonnier ? Et que devront-ils subir ? Survivre sera t il suffisant cette foi ?_

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette synopsie plus que douteuse et se tournèrent à l'unissons vers Axel.

- T'en a de bonne toi de temps en temps ! Avoua Shiro. On peu savoir pourquoi tu nous en avait pas parler ?

- Par ce que c'est une fic qui sera hyper Hard ! Avoua franchement Axel. Sa y es, je me souviens pourquoi j'ai effacés le chapitre 15 ... C'est un chapitre HARD ! Et je suis encore trop timide pour sortir ce genre de truc ... C'est pourquoi cette fic ne sortira pas pour le moment ... Elle serait tellement perverse ... Non mais tu te rend compte ? J'ai fouttus "Emprisonner et Bourreau" dans la même phrase ...

- J'vois pas où es le problème dans ta fic ... Avoua Kuro en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'a vus dans la pièce où on es là ? Lâcha amusé Axel. C'est CA a futur fic ... Du Hard ... Viole, torture physique, viole, torture psychologique et re viole ... Et donc ... Le chapitre 15 es censurer ... J'voulais voir si j'aurais le courage d'écrire du Hard et de le posté, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage ...

Elle tomba a genoux.

- Attend, sa veux dire qu'en réalité ... Tu savais ce que t'avais écrit ?

- Non, je ne m'en souvenais plus, je le jure ... Mais qu'importe, maintenant on sais ce qu'y avait dans se chapitre ! On va se faire une sortie Pizza ?

Ainsi fut classer l'enquêtes concernant le chapitre 15 ... N'est ce pas ? ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Non, pas trop ... On sais que celui ci concerne Szayel ... Mais ... Qui était son partenaire ? ... Nous ne le sauront donc jamais !

Quand a savoir si cette fic verra le jour un jour (... Sa se dit ?), nous ne le saurons ... JAMAIS !

_**To be continued ...**_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Enlévement ? Oo

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10) - Shiro X Kuchiki² (Chap 11) - Kenpachi X Ichigo (Chap 12) - Kuro X Rukia (chap spécial !)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ? Tout les perso de D-Gray Man appartienne a Katsura Hoshine et là aussi je compte bien faire ce que j'en veux ! X3

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ...

**Crosover :** D-Gray Man ... (Définitive ! *_* ...)

* * *

Tout le monde se faisait bien chier sous la tente ... Bah ouais, Axel était toujours bien décidé à garder secret le chapitre 15 et puis vus qu'elle venait d'écrire ENCORE un Lemon, on risquait pas d'en voir dans la fic, dommage, non ? Mais bon, a force, j'vais plus avoir de position a donner moi ... C'est déjà limite et en plus, je viens d'en écrire un trop bon pour une autre de mes fics et puis ... Ok ok, vous vous en foutez ... Donc, tout le monde se faisait chier ... Axel écriver tranquillement tandis que Maria, Clara et Kuro lissaient toutes trois des manga, chacune ses goûts ... Clara avait opter pour "Ultramaniac", Maria pour "Kurohime" tandis que Kuro se concentré sur "D-Gray Man" ... Quand à Shiro ... Lui, il jouer au jeu vidéo ...

- Il es trop bon ! S'écria soudainement Kuro en se jettant soudainement sur Axel. MA PETITE MAITRESSE A MOI QUE J'AIME TANT !

- Gueule pas comme ça, idiote, tu viens de me bousiller les tympans ! Rala Axel en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Ceux qui vont m'emmené dans le monde de D-Gray Man pour kidnapper un perso me disent "Quoi" ! Annonça malicieusement Kuro.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Axel qui était devenus sourde. J'entend rien, tu peu répéter.

- Putain, comment tu viens de l'avoir ! Remarqua Clara impressionné.

- Qui tu veux enlevé ? Demanda intriguet Maria en fronçant les sourcils.

- LUI ! Annonça Kuro en montrant Allen dans le tome 19, page je sais plus mais quand il se réveiller posséder par le 14th ! Regarder moi ce putain de mec de ... Ses fesses et tout ... Je le veux ... JE LE VEUX ! !

- Elle vient pas d'avoir un orgasme ? Demanda Clara en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé, vous racontez quoi ? Rala Axel, toujours sourdes.

Mais les deux arrancars ainsi que la Hollow ne s'intéressèrent pas à son cas et elle se tournèrent vers le manga, le feuillettant ensemble en faisant leurs commentaire et Axel fini par croisser les bras sur son torse, aggacé ... Mais leurs voulait quoi encore ses espéces de folle ? ...

Tout compte fait, toute se mirent d'accord : ils devaient aller chercher certaine perso ... Elles se tournèrent toutes vers Axel dans un même mouvement.

- Ceux qui vont m'emmené dans le monde de D-Gray Man pour kidnapper plusieurs perso disent "Quoi" ! Dirent t elles en coeurs.

- J'suis plus sourdes. Avoua Axel avec une goutte derrière l'oreille.

* * *

Mais elle accepta ! ... Bah ouais, hé, ho ... Les persos de D-Gray Man, franchement ... Alors ... Chacune se mis d'accords ... Et chacune pris sa cible ... Hu hu hu, le monde de D-Gray Man avait du soucie à ce faire, non ? Ainsi, un vortex apparus soudainement et les filles, par ce que Shiro avait rien remarquer et était toujours scotché au jeu (ha, les hommes !), vétus de longue cape qui flottait dans l'aire avec plein de classe et tout par ce que le vent il souffle pour qu'elles soyent classes (vous voyez le genre ? ... Vous vous en foutez ? Bah, en fait, moi aussi, mais bon ...) ...

- Bon, alors ... Murmura Axel en souriant perversement. Les filles, on y va ... Bonne chance à vous toutes ...

- Roger ! Lancèrent à l'unisson les trois camarades qui revinrent vite. En fait, c'est par où ?

* * *

Cela ce passait pendant le chapitre 187 ... Vous savez, celui où le 5éme Apotre apparait ... Et ou un des alliés se fait couper les deux bras ... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, hein ? Sinon, tant pis pour vous hein, de toute façon, on s'en fou de l'histoire vus qu'Axel et les autres étaient surtout là pour enlevé de beau bisho dont on pourra user encore et encore et ... Niark niark niark ... Mais je m'égare ...

Donc ... La cible de Clara n'était autre que Lavi ...

Elle apparut soudainement derrière lui et ricana fortement, son papy (qu'a vraiment une sale tête ... Désolé, j'savais pas quoi dire d'autre comme connerie à son sujet ..) haussa les sourcils en voyant l'humaine et se demanda si c'était un Noé, mais vus comment que l'autre type bizarre la regarder, c'était pas le cas ... Donc, il fit la chose qui lui paraissait le plus logique, dire :

- Lavi, protéger l'enfant !

Erreur fatale ! L'enfant donna un coup de pied puissant dans le ventre du pauvre roux qui n'était qu'un simple être humain après tout, il s'écrassa contre le caillou.

- Oups, j'ai tapper trop fort, il es pas casser au moins ? =3 Demanda t elle au deux autres qui la regardaient super choquer !

Bah ouais, avec sa taille de gamine et sa magnifique gueule d'ange, dure de croire qu'elle peu éclater un adolescent aussi facilement, surtout un exorciste, hein ? Enfin, bref, elle rejoignit le roux et l'attrappa par la taille pour le prendre comme un sac de pattate.

- Merci pour ne pas êtres intervenus, cela m'aurait déranger de vous tuez ! Dit elle au Papy et au Noé.

Et elle partie, aucun des deux ne purent réagirent ... Bah, je les comprends moi et sa m'arrange que se soit pas trop dure de les enlevés en même temps, pas vous ? ... Enfin, je parle, je parle, mais et si nous voyons les autres ? O_o ... Ouais, hein, vous vous demandez qui sont les trois autres future victime, heins ? Hu hu hu ... Mais oui ...

* * *

La cible d'Axel n'était autre que Kanda, alors, avant que son adversaire n'utilise son étrange oeil ... Enfin, ses trois yeux ... Ha non, il en a cinq ... Enfin, bref, elle lui attérit dessus, les deux pieds sur le visage, par ce que c'est une super entré comme ça, non ? Elle l'écrassa littéralement.

- ... KANDAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! S'écria t elle.

Voyant l'étrange créature courire vers lui, le valeureu geuerrier ne put ... Que fuire ... C'est qu'il es pas con, hein, il doit savoir lui que se spécimen étrange es plus dangeureux que ce que les apparences ne laisse entendre, hein ? Hein ? Enfin, il courait et sentait derrière lui la créature qui provoquer un nuage de fumer.

- Reviens ici ! Supplia t elle. J'ai besoin de toi ! Je rêve de te foutre avec Grimmjow, t'inquiéte pas, il sera doux ! Ou bien, si tu préfére, Byakuya ! Il sera aussi doux que possibleuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! J'essayerais pas de te casser avec Kenpachi, il serait trop brutale lui ! ... Tient, et pourquoi pas Gin ? Je suis sûre qu'il arrivera a te pervertireuuuuuuuuuu ! Reviens !

Il courrut plus vite !

* * *

La belle Maria ne c'était pas casser la tête, comme toutes les autres avait choisi des garçons, elle, elle choisirait une FILLE ! ... Bah ouais, se serait pas marrant de prendre que des garçons ! ... Alors, vus que le choix se résumer à Leenal et Miranda ... Elle hésita longtemps ... Elle tira a pile ou face et ...

Se précipita sur la pauvre et maladroite Miranda qui n'était pas si mal que sa finalement, bah ouais, avec sa tenue super sexy, elle avait une belle silouhette ! Et puis, mine de rien, sa maladresse était adorable, non ? ... Hu hu huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ... Enfin, bref, elle attrappa Miranda pendant que tout le monde fixé les Noé qui avaient pourtant pris la pose pour leurs apparitions ...

Maria en profita pour apparaître devant les deux jumeaux qu'elle assoma soudainement, cédant à une petite pulsion ... Hé hé hé, des jumeaux quand même, faut pas passer à coté, surtout s'ils sont aussi barge (avec leurs histoire d'être "fussionné" ... =3) ! Etant très forte, elle n'eut aucun mal à les transporter ... (ouais, j'me demande aussi comment elle a porter les trois, mais bon, cette fic est elle logique ? =3).

Et trois de plus ...

* * *

Les Exorcises restèrent figés et se tournèrent soudainement vers le Noé resté là ... Et qui risquait de s'en prendre plein la tête, infériorité numérique ! Hé hé hé ...

Quand à Kuro, elle ... ELLE ... Elle avait décidé de s'attaqué à un gros calibre ! Hé hé hé ... Bah ouais, elle aussi avait décidé d'en chopper trois ... Et ses trois n'étaient autre qu'Allen, Madaro et ... Tyki Mikke ... Bah ouais, des morceaux comme ça, hein ... Bref, elle arriva juste au moment où les Noé attaqué et elle n'eux aucun remord à les assomer tout les trois ...

- ... Ha ? Lâcha Allen surprit.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il rencontra le regard étrange de la Hollow qui sauta a son coup.

- Mon petit Allen, si tu savais, je suis déjà toute mouillé à l'idée de te voir faire des choses ... Avoua Kuro. ... Ou bien à te faires des choses ... Tu va me suivre gentillement, hein ? ...

- Clown ... Commença l'argenté.

Mais elle l'assoma en boudant avant de se tourner vers Madaro.

- Et toi, je t'assome ? Demanda t elle.

- ... Je me rend !

- Bien, alors porte Allen et Tyki ! X3

* * *

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes avec leurs proies au point de rendez vous, Axel avait réussis à épuissé Kanda a force ce lui courrire après (pauvre de lui ...) et ils retournèrent dans le monde de Bleach, autant dire que c'était le foutoir dans le monde de D-Gray Man, non ? Les Exorcistes ne comprenaient pas ce qui c'était passé et les Noé avait perdus 5 membre : Tyki, les deux jumeaux ... Et les deux gas que Kuro avait assommer et laisser sur place ( Tokusa les a absorbé ... Bah ouais, l'es pas con, ils profitent des situations lui !).

En retournant a la tente avec leurs prisonniers, elles se dirent qu'ils n'avaient pas de place alors elles décidèrent d'emprunter les prisons d'Aizen ... Plus pratique, non ? Enfin, bref, elles sortirent de la tente et Shiro haussa les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elles foutaient, il retourna à son jeu vidéo, toujours aussi passionné ... Lorsqu'il se réveilla soudainement ... Bah ouais, les mecs qu'elles avaient choissi étaient tous de putain de bombe sexuelle, mine de rien, il les rattrappa et se proposa de porter les jumeaux en ricanant étrangement ...

Au passage, ils choppèrent Grimmjow, juste pour le plaisir de l'enfermer avec Kanda ! X3

* * *

- Ha, Kanda ... Kanda Kanda Kanda ... Grimmjow ... ! (j'ai besoin de dire qui c'est ?)

- Bon, maintenant ... On attend de voir ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Maria.

Clara se tourna vers les léctrices, donc, vous.

- Oui, a votre avis, que va t il se passait ? Demanda t elle avec un micro, digne de pouvoir figurer a la place des commentateurs de télé réalité ! Qui sera le premier dans le lot à se faire dépucelé ?

- KOAAAAAAAA ? S'écrirèrent les nouveaux arrivants.

- Et qui débutera la perversion de ses si belles créatures ? C'est VOUS qui choissisaient ! ... Alors ... Je vous conseilles de faire venir Gin ou bien Aizen ... Bwa ha ha ha ha ha !

Toutes les filles se mirent soudainement à saigné du nez pour le plus grand damnes de tout les nouveau venus ... Ce n'était pas gagnier pour eux, les pauvres ...

- Putain, Axel, t'abuse, libéré moi ! Raga la panthère.

- Couche avec lui ! Ordonna la dite Axel en pointant Kanda.

Le beau Sexta décida qu'il était bien plus en sécurté dans la cage et s'assit en croissant les bras sur son torse ... Elle le fessait pas asser couché dans ses fics ? Hein ? Hein ? Elle l'avait même fait UKE dans une de ses fics ... Tss, la rage ...

Alors, a votre avis, que va t il se passé ? Qui sera le premier a abuser des pauvres petits perso de D-Gray Man tous encore puceau (vus que j'ai pas encore écris sur eux ! *_*) et qui aura la chance de pouvoir s'occupé de sortir le balais que Kanda a dans le c...

- Hé ! Cracha le jeune homme offusqué.

- Non, mais, c'est vrais que t'a un balai coincé dans le ... Commença Allen.

Avant de se faire taper dessus par le beau ténébreux *bave*.

_**To be Continued.**_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Gin X Allen X3

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10) - Shiro X Kuchiki² (Chap 11) - Kenpachi X Ichigo (Chap 12) - Kuro X Rukia (chap spécial !)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ? Tout les perso de D-Gray Man appartienne a Katsura Hoshine et là aussi je compte bien faire ce que j'en veux ! X3

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M ... **M+ ? ... Heu ... Lemon ! Yaoi ... **

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ... Bon, je répond juste un truc : Je suis Dyslexique, MissBleach, et comme cette fic es pour l'humour, je ne la fais corriger par personne, ma correctrice principal concentré sur la correction de mes autres fics ...

**Crosover :** D-Gray Man ... (Définitive ! *_* ...)

* * *

Ha, le monde était beau au pay des rêves d'Axel : La jeune fille était partie en vacances pour plusieurs jours et personnes ne devraient subir ses idées perverses ! En effets, Shiro et Kuro avaient décidé d'étudier leurs kamasutra dans leurs chambres respectives ... Et du groupe ne rester que Maria et Clara qui toute deux étaient occupé a jouer au pouilleurs désabilleurs ... Pas marrant de jouer toutes seules ...

Gin explosa soudainement la porte !

- Hello les filles ! Sourit il. Comment allez vous ?

- KYAaaaaaaaaa ! Répondirent les deux jeunes filles qui étaient toutes deux dans des tenus minimal ...

Bah ouais, pouilleurs désabilleur ... Tout es dans le nom ! Elles assomèrent notre pauvre petit Albinos a coup de massu telle la fille dans Nicky Larson avec sa masse de 100 tonnes (me suis toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour la tenir, mais la réponse es là : c'était une arrancar !).

Après l'avoir fiseller sur une chaise, elles le réveillèrent avec plus de délicatesse, ne voulant pas qu'Axel les tuent par ce qu'elles auraient abimer son acolyte préférer ! (Bah ouais ... Gin ... Quand même !) ... L'argenté se réveilla et ... Se demanda pourquoi les demoiselles ne c'étaient toujours pas rabiller ... Enfin, je vous rassures, Clara était en débardeur boxer, quand à Maria, elle portait un exelent petit ensemble super sexy avec porte jartelle et tout et tout ... Cela fit baver Gin (qui reste un homme, mine de rien !).

- Gin, on peu savoir pourquoi tu viens nous faire chier ? Rala Maria en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous avons eux trois demandes de couples ! Lâcha joyeusement Gin.

- Mais, Axel n'es pas là ! Fit remarquer Clara en croissant les bras sur sa maigre poitrine qui ne fessait point baver l'homme. On peu pas écrire de Lemon sans elle !

- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda l'albinos avec un large sourire. On t'a toi pour écrire des Lemon ... Aller, voici les requêtes !

**Couple à faire :**

_- Gin Hisagi_

_- Gin Allen_

_- Bya Ren_

_- Grim Ulqui_

Les jeunes filles se mirent dès lors a réfléchir ... Hum, après tout, pourquoi pas ? ... Ils avaient sous la mains Gin, Allen et Grim ... Ils suffiraient de savoir s'y prendre un peu avec tout le monde et puis, voilà quoi ...

- A l'origine, j'ai enlevé Allen pour faire apparaître le 14th ! Avoua franchement Maria. Par contre, un Gin X Allen ... Hé, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça ! Aller, c'est décidé, Clara !

- Hé, ho, j'vous ferais remarquer que j'suis pas payer pour écrire moi ! Soupira la jeune arrancar.

- Axel non plus ! Répliqua Gin sans se démonter. Aller quoi ! Un petit geste pour moi qui en ai ras le cul d'être Uke dans cette fic de merde ! J'aimerais être Seme !

- Tu me prend par les sentiments ... Soupira Clara qui céda ...

* * *

Donc ... Allen était dans une cellule individuel, étrangement, les jeunes filles l'avaient séparer de ses amis et bien qu'il avait tenté de s'évader, mais les deux êtres étaient d'une puissance déconcertante ! A croire qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines (tu crois pas si bien dire !). Il tenta, bien sûr, de s'évader, mais rien n'y faisait ... La pièce était ... Etrangement opaque ... Allaient ils l'intérroger ? Ou bien ...

Ce qu'avait dit la femme, Kuro ... N'était pas rassurant et lorsque l'étrange bleuté enfermer avec Kanda avait commencé a parler de tout ce qu'ils subissaient ici, cela n'avait pas arranger les choses ! Non mais, vous imaginez : ils forçez de brave gens (?) a avoir des rapports sexuelles entre eux ! Souvent des hommes en plus ! C'était inhumain et totalement immoral !

- Bonjours, je dérange ? Demanda une voie musicale et très amusé.

Le ton lui rappella vaguement Tyki qui avait été enfermer ici au même titre que tout le monde, ce qui était étrange ... Se tournant, il découvrit un homme grand et impossant, très charismatique ! Même Miran Cross n'atteignier pas un telle degret de charisme lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de femme (Maria : Pour la comparaisson, faudra revoir ma petite !). Des cheveux argentés comme lui, des yeux étrangement bleu, comme lui, et ... Un visage qui afficher un sourire très ... Pervers ...

- Qui êtes vous et que nous voulez vous ? Demanda sur la défensive le jeune homme.

- Je m'appelle Gin Ichimaru, bras droit du Seigneur Aizen Sosuke et acolyte à mi temps d'Axel ! Avoua franchement l'homme, fière d'enchainé autant de rang a la suite. Quand à ce que je veux ... Un rapport sexuel où je serais enfin le dominant !

- Pardon ? S'étouffa le pauvre garçon. Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Est ce que j'ai l'aire de rigoler ?

... Oui, désolé de précipité les choses, mais, depuis le temps qu'il l'attend son heure de gloire, Gin, il a pas envie d'y passer par quatre chemin et autant prévenir le garçon de ce qui ne savait plus trop ce qu'était ses étranges personnes qu'il avait en face de lui ... Il resta figer d'horreur devant l'homme qui profita sans la moindre hésitation de son hébétement pour se rapprocher, poser une mains sur sa nuque et l'autre sur ses hanches et l'attira a lui pour lui voler un baiser ...

Mais, ils étaient dans quel monde de fou ? ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, bien plus loin, bah ouais, on va vous donnez quelques nouvelles d'Axel, hein ... Donc, la jeune fille était entrain de faire la lessive à l'ancienne, vêtus d'une chemise traitresse qui avait tendance à souvrire sur son décolter (foutus chemise de merde !) ... Elle releva le visage en fixa les tipis qui poussait les uns après les autres sur le sol ... Le camp allait débuté ...

Elle irait un peu plus tard se coucher sous un arbre pour pouvoir savourer le moment fraie de cette après midi ensoleiler ... Enfin, elle espérerait surtout ne pas être déranger par les Bisons non loin de là ! Vous ne le saviez pas ? A Baston (belgique), c'est une ferme de Bisons ! *_* ... Et comme ils ont eux leurs petits, c'est plus dangereux ! Mais bon, qu'importe du moment qu'on ne les approches pas !

Elle se tourna et son regard rencontra celui d'un Bisons trop près d'elle ... Mais, pourquoi c'était elle qui devait s'occupé de la vaiselle ? T_T

Gin c'était emparé de la bouche du jeune homme, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à les poussés dans ses derniers retranchements, ne le relachant que lorsqu'il manqua d'aire. Il se recula légèrement, le temps de reprendre quelques bouffée d'aire, un sourire pervers au coin de ses lèvres.

- Répond moi, sinon, je vais t'embrassé jusqu'à ce que tu t'etouffe ! Menaça Gin en se penchant de nouveau vers lui.

Il tenta de se soustraire, posant ses mains sur son torse pour tenter de le repoussé et détournant le visage pour l'esquiver, mais c'était sans compter sur l'envie de l'homme qui souleva entre ses bras le garçon avant de le laisser retomber sur le lit, le suivant pour se retrouver à califourchon au dessus du pauvre petit martyr, il lui attrappa le menton, le serrant pour le forcer à rester aussi imobile que possible tandis qu'il se penchait de nouveau pour l'embrasser, forçant le passage des lèvres et allant chercher sa langue de la sienne. Il le poussa une foi encore jusqu'à ses dernier retranchement et cette foi, le jeune homme dut s'abandonner ... Et il répondit au baiser de Gin ... Qui, satisfait, décida de le relacher ...

- Gentil garçon ! Commenta t il avec un large sourire.

- Relacher moi ! Ordonna le garçon, rouge de honte.

- Mais non, on ne fais que commençait ! Avoua franchement Gin en plongant son visage dans le coup du garçon. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je serais très doux !

Allen tenta une nouvelle foi de le faire reculer, en vain, semblait il ... Comme quoi, l'innocence n'avait aucun effets sur les Shinigami, mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas cela le plus important dans l'instant présent : l'objectifs de Gin était toujours d'avoir le beau jeune homme qu'il voulait pervertir à tout prix !

L'albinos se hâta de détaché la veste étrange du garçon et n'hésita pas une seule seconde a plonté ses lèvres contres la gorge du jeune homme qui lâcha un petit gémissement d'affolement ce qui ne fit qu'augmenté l'envie du pervers qu'était Gin, il dévora avec plus de sauvagerie sans pour autant faire mal au pauvre garçon qui s'affolé ... Comment le faire céder ? Ho, non, pourquoi le faire céder ? Il n'avait pas envie de perdre une demi heure à devoir le faire céder !

Mais en même temps, avoir le consentement de son partenaire semblait combler tout le monde ... Ha, que faire ! ... Bon, il serait plus délicat la prochaine foi (si prochaine foi il y a ... Y aura, Gin, lâche ce couteau ! ...) Donc ... L'adulte ... Qui se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas être trop violent à moins de traumatisé à vie le pauvre garçon, tenta de se contenir autant que possible ... Se contentant de caresser le torse cicatricer de ce garçon.

- Tu a véccus la guerre ... Remarqua Gin avec un large sourire. Il ne te reste donc qu'a découvrire l'amour !

L'homme embrassa dès lors le torse du jeune homme, tirant les bras du garçon dans son dos pour les bloquer d'une seule mains, il fit glissé son autre mains sur son torse, dénudant peu a peu la peau claire et cicatriser du pauvre garçon, l'explorant de plus en plus de ses lèvres avides de chaire. La veste glissa légèrement des épaules ...

Gin se mit alors a explorer la gorge d'Allen qui gémissait de plus en plus, son corps tremblant des nouvelles émotions honteuses qu'il éprouvait et le pauvre garçon fini par se cambrer sous les assauts indécents de l'albinos qui s'attardait sur les boutons de cher, les taquinants de sa langue experte. Il remonta d'ailleurs bien vite pour lécher les lèvres frémissantes de son pauvre prisonnier qui céder peu a peu au sensation ... Pour le plus grand plaisir de notre argenté favoris (Qui es au choix, Gin ou Allen, a vous de voir !).

- Alors, tenter de voir la suite ? Demanda avec amusement Gin, continuant de lêcher les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas ... Répondit franchement Allen qui avait rougit de plaisir et de honte ...

Le jeune homme commençait peu a peu à céder à ce désire nouveau qui naissait en lui et Gin se rendit compte qu'il pouvait le lâcher, ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation, le libérant tandis que ses lèvres embrassés la cavicule d'Allen, tentant de trouver les points sensible qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver et a exploiter, pour le plus grand damne du garçon ! Il exploita ce qu'il avait après et mordilla la créature entre ses mains sans chercher à lui faire mal pour autant ...

Allen se laisser complétement aller, ses mains enlaçant soudainement le Shinigami qui sourit ... Un pauvre jeune homme puceau, c'était tellement simple à pervertir ! Et pourquoi s'en privé ? Il l'attrappa pour le tirer à lui, se mettant à genoux sur le lit et mettant à califourchon le garçon, il tira la veste en arrière et la lança sur le sol tandis que ses lèvres recommencer à succer les deux boutons de chainre ... Et que ses mains se glisser sur la colonne vertébrale, dessendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à froller ses fesses encore recouverte ...

Il fini par abandonner les fesses, ses mains revenant vers l'avant pour détacher le pantalon et glissa une mains dedans, le temps de froller son membre et faisant gémir Allen qui l'enlaça soudainement, son corps commençait à s'enflammer ...

- Aller, déshabille toi ! Ordonna Gin en retirant sa mains.

Allen le fixa, mi choquer, mi impressionné et sembla hésité ... Gin, lui, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se défaire de ses vêtements, les abandonnants un a un sur le sol et lorsqu'il fut entièrement nut, il s'installa sur le lit en attendant patiement le garçon qui était toujours entrain d'hésité ... Gin prit donc les devants et se rapprocha de lui, tirant sur la fermeture éclaire, mais il lui écarta les mains et il se releva pour retiré ses vêtements de lui même, rougissant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entièrement nut ...

Gin se rapprocha et l'attrappa au bras pour l'attiré sur le lit, l'allongant délicatement sur le dos alors qu'il revenait embrasser sa gorge offerte ... Savoir qu'il était en partie consentant arranger l'albinos. Il n'hésita pas une seconde a glisser une de ses mains entre les jambes de l'exorciste pour froller son membre qui se dresser peu a peu ... Et l'abandonna pour glisser sur l'objet de ses convoitismes ... Ce qui fit réagir le garçon asser ... Brutalement en fait ...

Le Shinigami traître glissa un de ses genoux entre les jambes, les bloquants, tandis que ses lèvres aller l'embrasser, son doigts forçant un peu l'entré convoité et il sentit le jeune exoerciste gémir contre ses lèvres, mais n'y préta pas plus attention, le préparant avec soin, attendant qu'il soit bien détendus avant de glisser un second doigt d'en l'antre serrer, effectuant des mouvements en ciseau qui firent se cambrer le corps ...

Il fit entré un troisème doigts, relâchant les lèvres du garçon pour aller l'embrasser sur le torse, comprenant qu'il n'était plus si rétisent que ça ... Embrassant la longue cicatrice sur son torse ... Et savourant les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouches ... Ho, c'était si bon de pouvoir dominé quelqu'un ! Pourvus qu'il puisse encore dominé (Maria : On me dit que oui ! Clara : tait toi !).

Gin fini par retirer ses doigts et se glissa entre les jambes d'Allen, lui soulevant les hanches et le prenant lentement ... Très lentement ... N'ayant aucune envie de blesser Allen qui resté très "reseptif", sur le coup ! ... Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il patienta, attendant que le garçon se soit habituer à sa présence avant de commencé à ce mouvoir ...

Le garçon laissa ses mains glissé sur son corps, explorant le torse du shinigami, frollant les boutons de chair et les pinçant pour les faire durcir plus vite ... Il apprenait vite ! ... Sa bouche entrouverte laissé s'échapper des gémissements de plus en plus indécent tendis qu'il accélérait le mouvement de hanches, ses mains frollant délicatement ses cuisses ...

Il se laissa aller, donnant de véritable coup de butoir dans l'antre d'Allen qui avait rejetté sa tête en arrière, ses mains s'aggripant à ses épaules et gémissant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que tout deux atteignent la jouissance et ne se libèrent tout les deux ... Ils s'abandonnèrent ensuite tout deux sur le lit ...

* * *

Maria et Clara bavé devant l'écran de l'ordinateur ... Elles finirent par essuyer celle ci avant de se tourner l'une verre l'autre.

- Par contre, pour la suite ... Murmura pensivement Clara.

- Ouais, je sais, je m'en doute ! Avoua Maria mécontente. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra ... Bya et Ren ... Gin Hisagi ...

- Ho ! S'exclama victorieuse Clara. J'ai trouvé ! Pour un des couples ! ... Hé hé hé hé hé hé hé !

- Cela n'es pas très rassurant. Avoua Gin au seuil de la porte. Est ce que cela concerne la demande Gin et Hisagi ? ... Si tu me fait Uke, je te tue !

- Non, ne t'inquiéte pas ... Cela concerne un autre couple ... Hu hu huuuuuuuuuuuu !

**Couple à faire :**

_- Gin Hisagi _A venir !

_- Gin X Uryû (avec un Renji Jalou !) _A venir ... (Clara : Si si, on vous jure ! Axel trouvera bien un truc !)

_- Gin Allen __**Fait !**_

_- Bya Ren _A venir !

_- Grim Ulqui _A venir ...


	21. Chapitre 20 : Couple secret

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10) - Shiro X Kuchiki² (Chap 11) - Kenpachi X Ichigo (Chap 12) - Kenpachi X Gin (J'sais plus, j'l'ai paumer ... ) - Kuro X Rukia (chap spécial !)- Gin X Allen (Chap 19)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ? Tout les perso de D-Gray Man appartienne a Katsura Hoshine et là aussi je compte bien faire ce que j'en veux ! X3

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M **... Heu ... Lemon ! Yaoi ... Oui, encore ! =p ... Ne vous plaigniez pas trop ! è_é ... **

**Note d'Axel : ***_* ... Donc, deux Lemons d'affilé, j'éspére que ... Vous apprécierez ...

**Crosover :** D-Gray Man ... (Définitive ! *_* ...)

* * *

Grimmjow était ... Septique ...Derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, il fixait tour à tour Maria, Clara et Gin (celui ci puait le sexe d'ailleurs !) ... Leurs demande était vraiment étrange : chercher des informations sur la provenance du pseudo d'Axel ... En effets, Miss Bleach se posait la question, alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter de résoudre le mystére ?

Le problème, c'était qu'on lui demandé à LUI ! Non pas qu'il était con ou un truc du genre ... Juste que ... Bah, d'hab, on lui demandé pas ce genre de truc, on lui disait plutôt : baise le, ou bien, laisse toi baisser (d'ailleurs, on se demande comment ça ce fait qu'il n'a pas eu de Lemon dans cette fic alors qu'il en a plein de prévus partout !) ... Bref, y avait quelque chose de pas net !

- Donc, vous me libérez si je vous promet de régler le problème ? Répéta t il en fronçant les sourcils. Où es l'arnaque ?

- Mais il n'y en a pas ! Assura Maria avec un large sourire.

Ce qui le rassura un peu moins ... Mais bon, finalement, cela tombé au bon moment : il allait finir par étrangler ce putain de Kanda qui squatter sa cellule ! L'était chiant le môme avec ses aires supérieur et Grimmjow l'avait déjà remit plusieurs foi à sa place ... Non mais, hé, on s'adresser pas au bleuté avec irrespect !

- Ok ... Annonça la panthère en croissant les bras sur son torse. J'vais le faire ! Mais j'vous jure que s'y a la moindre embrouille, j'vous tue tous !

- Pas de prob ! Assurèrent les trois autres en souriant plus largement.

Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Grimmjow qui se demanda s'il n'était pas mieux encore ici !

* * *

En effets, le plan était simple : envoyé Grimmjow fouiller ici et là pour chercher des informations (j'sais pas d'où leurs sorts l'idée qu'on peu trouver les orginies d'un pseudo en fouillant ici et là ceux là ... Mais bon, y a jamais eu de logique dans cette fic, c'est pas mainteannt que ça va arrivé ! ... Ha, si, j'ai eu une idée ! X3) ...

Donc, on avait noter quelque chose : Axel avec un journal intime et elle l'avait laisser ... Dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra !

(Maria : Hé, attend, qui va croire un truc pareil ?

Clara : Que toutes celle qui s'en foutent léve la mains très hautes, léctrices inclu ! ... Maria, garde tes questions pour toi !

Maria : ... Ouais, mais quand même ...

Gin : On a cas dire qu'elle l'a cacher là par ce qu'elle sait que personne viendra le chercher ici !

Maria et Clara : ...)

Ouais, ok, donc, Axel l'avait caché là par ce qu'elle savait que c'était le meilleurs quoi pour le caché et qu'en plus ... Même si Ulquiorra le lissait, il risquait pas de parler du contenus à quelqu'un ! ...

Les trois conspirateurs professionnels se jettèrent des coups d'oeil ... Hé hé hé, Grimmjow était entrain de courrire dans leurs pièges ! X3 ...

* * *

Donc, Grimmjow ne se doutait pas qu'en entrant dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra, il tomberait directement dans le piège concocter par nos trois amis fort doué pour leurs manigences ! En effets, alors qu'il était entrain de fouiller la chambre, Gin appeller Ulquiorra pour lui faire savoir qu'un malotru semblait chercher quelques choses ...

Notre bleuté adoré était tomber sur le fameu journal intime d'Axel, qu'il se mit alors à lire ... Il fut effrayé de constater qu'en effets, elle était très barges, mais fut étonner de découvrire tout un tas de chose sur la jeune fille ... Fallait dire que cela n'avait pas était confirmé ... Mais il découvrait également une jeune fille fragile et ... Hum ... Désolé, mais vus qu'elle l'aime le Grimmjow, c'est un peu normal qu'on tente de le casser avec elle, non ? ... De toute façon, vous avez pas votre mot à dire ! è_é ... Contentez vous de choisir des couples ! =p

Où en étais je ? Ha, la signification du pseudo Axel Gabriel ! ... Bah ouais, autant en profiter pour expliquer, non ? ...

**Axel : **En réalité, c'est une déformation du prénom Alex qui aurait dut être le prénom de notre autrice si elle avait été un homme ! ... Il y a aussi d'autre raison à ce choix, bien sûr : le fait qu'elle adore Axel, le personnage de "Un Flic a Bever Hills" ! Oui, il lui correspond plutôt bien, non ?

**Gabriel : **L'ange Gabriel, pas d'autre raison à cette partie là !

**Note : **En faisant par hasard une recherche sur Google, vous vous rendrez compte qu'on découvre qu'il y a eu un vrais "Axel Gabriel", musicien ... Et je me demande de temps en temps si je ne devrais pas changer de pseudo ... Après tout, si une personne s'appelle réellement Axel Gabriel, ne devrais je pas faire profit bas ? ...

- Super instruissant ! Nota Grimmjow avec une ironie profonde.

Il referma le journal intime ... Hum, tout de même, c'était trop simple cette histoire ... Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il découvrire Ulquiorra sur le seuil de sa porte ...

* * *

- Vous savez quoi ? Lâcha soudainement Maria. C'est la première foi qu'on vois Ulquiorra dans cette fic !

- Non ! S'écria outré Clara. Sérieux ?

- En tout cas, c'est la première foi qu'il a un gros rôle ! ...

- Oulalala ! Soupira Gin en tapottant l'épaule de Clara. Aller, montre nous quel rôle important un va tenir dans ce chapitre et fait en sorte qu'il ne se retrouve plus jamais d'en l'ombre.

Clara fit craquer ses doigts ... Elle était parrée !

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda froidement le Cuarta, son regard vert transpersant le bleuté.

Celui ci garda le silence, se contentant d'affronter de son regard étincelant son rival de toujours. Il semblait sur la défensive, preuvent qu'il avait commit une faute et il n'était pas dure de deviner quel faute il venait de commettre ! Personne ... N'avait le droit d'enter dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra !

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Fit remarquer l'ébène.

- T'inquiéte, je vais repartir ... Répliqua sur la défensive Grimmjow.

- Je ne crois pas ...

Sur ses mots, le Cuarta surprit le Sexta, disparaissant pour réapparaître juste à coté de lui et lui attrapper le poignier, le lui tordant dans cruellement dans le dos et le plaquant contre le mur.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème, Grimmjow ! Susurra l'ébène à l'oreille du bleuté. Cela fait plusieurs foi que tu ne prend pas compte des ordres ! Comment faire pour que tout cela rentre dans ta petite tête ?

(Maria : Parti comme c'est, c'est Grimmjow qui va finir Uke ...

Clara : Que tout ceux qui en on mare des commentaire débile de Maria léve la mains, lectrices inclus ! ... Maria, tu te tais !

Gin : C'est pas comme si on aimait pas voir le Sexta se faire torturé =3 ...

Clara : Bon, chute maintenant ! J'aimerais finir cette fic !)

Le Sexta grogna bruillament tendit qu'il se rendait compte que sa situation n'avait absolument rien de rassurant et bien au contraire, celle ci semblait s'aggraver de minutes en minutes alors que la prise du Cuarta se resserer cruellement sur son poigniet, menaçant de céder face à la pression puissante de l'ébène.

La mains libre de l'ébène se glissa sur son dos, ses doigts frollant la colonne vértébrale de Grimmjow qui ne put retenir un long frisson. C'était plutôt agréable de le sentir aussi "sensible" à certaine chose ... Comme une caresse délicate ... L'idée de la punition s'imposa dès lors dans l'esprit de l'ébène qui tordit plus encore le bras de son "prisonnier".

- Arrête, putain ! S'écria de douleur la panthère. Tu veux m'arracher le bras ?

- Je serais sûr que tu ne t'enfuira pas. Avoua avec détachement Ulquiorra. Si tu promet de ne pas t'enfuir, je te relâche ...

- Qu'est c'que tu compte me faire ?

C'est vrais : que comptait il lui faire ? Sa peau de guerrier était comme un tentation pour l'ébène qui s'attarder à la froller ... Etrange de constater les différences existant entre les deux rivals de Las Noches soit si différent : l'un fait de feu, l'autre de glace, l'un impulsive et ingérable et l'autre bien plus calme et plus obeissant ... L'un au corps de guerrier cicatricé ... L'autre au corps parfaitement vierge de toute marque ...

- Te punir. Répondit il enfin, murmurant les mots à l'oreille du bleuté.

Il le relâcha et Grimmjow se retourna, a priorie sur la défensive et fixant le Cuarta avec intriguation. Il tenait son bras qu'Ulquiorra avait bien amoché, mine de rien, et l'ébène se rapprocha, se collant au Sexta et frollant doucement ce membre qu'il avait blessé. Il devrait fait un peu plus attention à l'avenir s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le traitre de brute ... Mais il ne put s'empêché d'être brusque ... Il lui attrappa l'autre bras et le tira sans le moindre ménagement jusqu'où lit où il jetta le bleuté qui parrus fort choquer.

Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, le Cuarta lui monta dessus et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du Sexta qui parrut choquer et tenta de le repoussé, en vain, bien sûr, la différence de pouvoir était bien trop grande ! L'ébène dut malheureusement abandonner les lèvres du bleuté qui se montré bien trop récalcitrante ! Alors il les glissa le long de sa gorge, la mordant en essayant de trouver les points sensible qui le ferait réagir "positivement" ...

La pauvre panthère tenta bien sûr de l'écarté, mais il ne se laissa pas faire, continuant de le harceler de baiser brulant, ses mains vagabondant sur le torse muscler, frollant la cicatrice qu'un jour avait provoquer Kurosaki, glissant délicatement sur le bas ventre alors que sa bouche explorer le a son tour la chaire, la dévorant et venant taquiné les boutons de chaire ... Il était ... Délicieux ... Et Ulquiorra était bien décidé à le dévorer entièrement ... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow l'aggripe pour l'écarter de lui, grimaçant à cause de la douleur de son bras.

- Mais ça va pas dans ta petite tête ? Raga t il.

Pour toute réponse, le Cuarta mit son doigts devant sa gorge et fit apparaître un celo, faisant s'écarquiller les beaux yeux bleu du Sexta qui le relâcha ... Maintenant qu'il avait bien comprit la situation, autant en profité ! L'ébène anula le celo et se glissa le long du corps de Grimmjow, embrassant le torse ... Léchant les contours du troux d'Hollow tandis que ses mains ouvrait sans la moindre pudeur le hakama du bleuté ...

Dévoilant lentement son membre, il fut satisfait de voir que, malgrès sa résicence, la panthère n'était pas tout à fait indifférente à tout ces assauts ... Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le caresser avec sa mains et ne mit pas longtemps avant de la remplaçait pas sa langue ... Ses yeux vert s'entrouvrièrent à demi pour observer les réactions du bleuté qui le fixait, incrédule et ... Qui frémissait petit à petit ... Alors que son membre continuer de se durcir ...

Il remonta jusqu'à arrivé jusqu'à la gorge du Sexta, la mordiant avec envie ... Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles de la panthère.

Ulquiorra se releva pour regarder son prisonnier et nota le désire qui c'était inscrit sur son visage, c'était plutôt agréable qu'on puisse produire cet effets là a la personne qui nous irrités le plus, en tout cas, l'ébène avait bien décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il se releva entièrement pour se défaire de ses vêtements sous le regard brillant du bleuté qui semblait apprécier le spectacle à sa façon. Le Cuarta, une foi débarasser de tout ses vêtements, s'installa a califourchon sur le Sexta et il se pencha vers lui.

- Prépare moi ... Ordonna t il chaudement.

Grimmjow frémit entièrement face à cette demande peu conventionnel ... Ulquiorra se pencha un peu plus en avant et glissa une mains pour caresser leurs deux membres en même temps, faisant gémir le bleuté qui était entrain d'obeir à l'ordre qu'il avait donné, glissant une mains jusqu'aux fesses blanches et un doigts s'initia en lui, le préparant lentement, mais délicieusement ...

Le Cuarta laissa ses lèvres froller le visage emplis d'envie du Sexta, le torturant de délicat petit baiser qui venait le picorer de temps en temps, s'écartant lorsqu'il sentait que le bleuté allait céder pour lui répondre, un second doigts écartant ses chaires ... L'impatience de Grimmjow se fessait de plus en plus ressentir et même Ulquiorra commençait à en avoir assé d'attendre alors lorsqu'il sentit un troisième doigt entrés en lui, il n'attendit pas bien longtemps ...

Il retira de lui même les doigts qui jouer en lui avant de se mettre au dessus du membre de son prisonnier, s'empalant de lui même en fixant toujours avec attention le visage délicieusement torturé du bleuté. Le pauvre essaya tout de même de le repoussé de ses deux bras, mais l'ébène lui tordit de nouveau son bras endolori. Grimmjow abandonna vite l'affaire, se contentant de lançait un regard froid à son rival de toujours. Ulquiorra fut satisfait d'avoir entièrement englober le sexe de l'homme ...

L'ébène commença les mouvements de hanches, allant et venant de lui même sur la verge dresser du bleuté qui frémissait entièrement, gémissant alors qu'Ulquiorra ne pouvait s'empêché de soupiré de plaisir, laissant ses mains vagabondé sur le torse mangnifiquement, taquinant avec soin les boutons de chaire dresser et continuant de repousser et d'immobiliser le bras parfaitement en état du Sexta en cas de besoin, accélérant de plus en plus le mouvement, faisant gémir de plus en plus Grimmjow ...

Jusqu'au moment de l'extase et lui même arriva à l'orgasme lorsqu'il sentit le liquid se deverser en lui ... Il se retira lentement et cola son torse contre celui du bleuté, se penchant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes a cause de l'intensité de l'acte.

- La prochaine foi que tu viendra dans ma chambre, j'inverserais les rôles ! Menaça l'ébène en l'embrassant chastement. Tu es prévenus ... Et a chaque écart de conduite ... Je te ferais la même chose !

* * *

- Ho oh ! Lâcha intéresser Gin. Cela veut il dire que Grimmjow va devenir notre esclave ? On peu tout lui demandé ?

- Ouais, enfin, j'sais pas ! Déclara Clara en haussant les épaules. Faudrait voir avec Ulquiorra ...

- Bah, de toute façon, Grimmjow es toujours un peu notre esclave ! Fit remarquer Maria avec amusement. Il doit toujours tout faire où bien se fera violer par Axel !

- Ha, d'ailleurs, elle me manque ! Soupira Clara en se laissant retomber sur la table. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle fou ! ...

Soudainement, la porte vola en éclat et apparut un bleuté qui avait comprit qu'on l'avait complétement rouler dans la farine ... Il ne semblait, mais alors pas du tout content ! ... Ouvrant de grand yeux, nos trois acolytes s'intérrogérent mutuellement du regard pour savoir lequel allait se sacrifier pour les autres, mais personne ne sembla vouloir faire le premier pas ...

- Et si nous allions voir Axel a la Ferme Aux Bisons ? Demanda malicieusement Gin.

- Moi ! Lâchèrent les deux jeunes filles.

Et tout le monde s'eclipsa donc pour aller faire leurs baguages, laissant la panthère qui fulminé a l'entré de la tente et qui était bien décidé à en tuer au moins un dans le lot ...

Grimmjow mettra t il a execution son envie ?

Et que vont ils découvrirent à la ferme des Bisons ?

Sûrement des Bisons, non ? Enfin, peu importe : de toute façon, nous allons suivre leurs aventures ...

A **La Ferme Aux Bisons !**

**Couple à faire :**

_- Gin Hisagi _A venir !

_- Gin X Uryû (avec un Renji Jalou !) _A venir ... (Gin : Tout de même ... Deux lemon pour moi et où je suis Seme ? X3 )

_- Bya Ren _A venir !

_- Grim Ulqui _**Fait !**


	22. Chapitre 21 : La Ferme Aux Bisons

**Couples :** Shiro X Gin (chap 5 ) Rangiku X Nanao - Renji X Uryû (Chap6) - Ichigo X Hisagi (Chap 10) - Shiro X Kuchiki² (Chap 11) - Kenpachi X Ichigo (Chap 12) - Kenpachi X Gin (J'sais plus, j'l'ai paumer ... ) - Kuro X Rukia (chap spécial !)- Gin X Allen (Chap 19) - Grimmjow X Ulquiorra (Chap 20)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tide Kudo sauf ... Moi ... Bah ouais, sa peu être marrant de se lâcher dans une fic, non ? Tout les perso de D-Gray Man appartienne a Katsura Hoshine et là aussi je compte bien faire ce que j'en veux ! X3

**Genre : **Humour et parodie ... Mais surtout une grosse bêtise !

**Rating : **M **... **

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, excusez moi, je ne mettrais pas plus pour le moment de loufoquerie, j'éspére que cela vous suffira ... Jusqu'à la prochaine foi ! X3 En tout cas, merci de me lire et puis à la prochaine foi ! X3

**Crosover :** D-Gray Man ... (Définitive ! *_* ...)

* * *

Tout le monde avait décidé d'aller à La Ferme Aux Bisons ! Oui oui, même Kenpachi qui c'était demandé ce que c'était et même Byakuya qui avait décidé d'accompagnier sa soeur vus que Shiro et Kuro y étaient aussi et puis ... Enfin, bref, ils avaient ouverts un portail et s'y étaient tous retrouvés et Arrancar et Shinigami se méler aux humains qui se demandaient ce qui ce passé ...

Bah ouais, c'était pas un camps de Cosplay qu'ils avaient là, c'était un camps composé de plusieurs choses : cow boy, trappeur, militaire portant l'uniforme des armés de la guerre de cessesion, un petit camps du Nord et l'autre du Sud, et puis surtout : un campement indien ! Quand je vous dit qu'ils avaient pas le styles ... Ils se retrouvèrent presque tous comme des cons là !

Une flêche passa sous le nez de Kenpachi qui haussa les sourcils ...

- HATAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa ! S'écria une espéce de furies qui arrivé avec une hâche.

La furie en question n'était autre que Sapounette, soeur d'Axel, elle sauta en l'aire et tenta de frapper le géant ... Qui n'eu aucun mal à stopper l'attaque, attrappant simplement le manche de la hache en haussant fortement les sourcils.

- Y a un moustique qui m'attaque. Fit remarquer le géant en se tournant, montrant la chose étrange qui pendait toujours de la hâche.

- Moi scalper toi pour affront ! Annonça le "moustique" en s'aggitant.

- Ha, mais c'est la soeur d'Axel ça ! Lâcha amusé Ichigo.

- Ho, toi ! Lâcha la jeune fille en souriant. Comment tu va ?

- Toujours décidés à me dessiné ? ...

- Non, plus vraiment ! Mon copain préfére Naruto (Note d'Axelk : Quel nul son copain -_- ... Il a des goûts enfantin ! XD). Mais dites moi donc, pourquoi vous vous êtes pas mit en tenus ! Aller, hop hop hop ! Mettez vous tous en tenus !

- On a pas de tenus comme ça ! Lâcha Rangiku, heureuse de pas devoir se trimballer avec des robes supers épaisses.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'en ai tout un tas ! Aller, tout le monde en tenus ! Vous avez le choix : indien, militaire, trappeur ou a poil !

Tout le monde se regarda, se demandant sans doute laquel de ses solutions était la plus acceptables ...

- Sinon, vous pouvez aussi payer Cinq euro pour l'entré du camps ... Continua pensivement Sappounette. Mais bon, au mieux, vous avez les Yen ... Mais bon, se serait plus marrant que vous vous mettiez en costume, surtout que nous, auteur et dessinatrise, on s'imaginera votre costume ...

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers Renji et l'imagina dans une tenue indienne, torse nut, cheveux relâché ... Pas besoin de peinture ... Et puis ... Elle bava ... Ce qui ne rassura personne ...

* * *

Donc, pour faire cour, on va dire que tout le monde accepta plus ou moins de se préter au jeu ! Ainsi, on va vous faire une petite liste ! Et puis, pour faire plus cool, on va dire qu'y a que deux groupes, par ce que les trappeurs, j'vois personnes dans se rôle ... Et puis, que si y a que des militaires et des indiens, Sappounette pourra improvisé une tite bataille (par ce qu'en réalité, c'était ça le but de Sapounette, réunir deux camps et simuler une attaque indienne, juste pour le délire quoi ...)

**Militaire Américain :**

Aizen Sosuke

Ichimaru Gin

Kuchiki Byakuya

Kira Izuru

Yamada Hanatarou (qui se demande pourquoi qu'il es là ...)

Shiffer Ulquiorra

Ukitake Jushiro

Shinji Hirako (Ce serait pas marrant si on mettait jamais en avant les Viz ...)

Mugurama Kensei

Tyki Mikke (On l'a pas enlevé pour rien ! è_é)

Allen Walker

Lavi

Coyotte Starrk

**Demoiselle (en robe de Bal)**

Miranda (*_*)

Kuchiki Rukia

Inoue Orihime

Arisawa Tatsuki

Lilinette

Neliel

Hinamri Momo

**Indien :**

Kenpachi (en chef des indiens *_*)

Sapounette (en bras droit du chef des Indiens !)

Abarai Renji

Ishida Uryû (femme de Renji ! XD)

Ishida Ryuuken (vus qu'il tire de l'arc ...)

Kurosaki Isshin (... Pour le délire)

Kurosaki Ichigo (par ce que pôpa voulais qu'il soit avec lui !)

Apache (vous me demandez pourquoi ? O_o ...)

Hallbiel Tia (pour suivre sa fraccion)

Sunsun

Mira Rosa

Hisagi Shuhei

Kanda ( X3)

Shunsui Kyoraku

Jaggerjack Grimmjow (Torse nut ! *bave*)

Tossen Kaname

* * *

**Du coté des Tippies : **(mettez l'OST Cosmo Canyon de Final Fantasy VII ! =3)

Tout le monde était réunis autour d'un feu, les femmes dancer ...

- Hors de question ! Rala Apache en tenue. Tu t'prend pour qui, narrateur de merde ? Pourquoi qu'on dois dancer ?

Mais ... Mais ... Par ce qu'ils font souvent ça ...

- Et pourquoi qu'ils font ça ?

Bah, pour exprimer leurs sentiments ... Y a la dance de l'amitiée ... De la guerre ... Du charme ... Plein de dance quoi ... Pourquoi que tu veux pas dancer ? C'est cool de dance ...

- Et pourquoi les hommes dancent pas ? ...

Ok ok ! ... Tss ... Donc, tout le monde dancer ...

- Créve ! Rala la panthère dans un coin.

... Heu, c'est pas gagnier du coté des indiens ... Sappounette, un petit coup de pouce ?

- Nous allons dancer tous ensemble ! Déclara la sauveuse (=3). Dancer la dance de la guerre ! Car nous allons combattre les gens qui nous on chasser de nos terres (c'était pas prévus ça ...) et reprendre nos dut ! Nous vaincrons l'ennemi grace à nos flêches ! Et nous volerons leurs femmes !

- Heu, que nous on veuille voler les femmes, mais toi ? Fit remarquer Grimmjow.

- Non, mais ... C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste pour faire cool ! Comme ça, j'sais pas, on va s'amusé avec ! On peu aussi dire "homme", mais c'est moins facile d'attrapper des gas ! ... Enfin, bref, nous enleverons des gens quoi ...

- ... En claire, t'es là pour la derrailles ... Tu veux juste qu'on casse tout et qu'on choppe tout le monde ...

- Heu, casser ... Non ... Bruler aussi on évite ... On attaque ... On tire de fausse flêche ... Et on enléve sur notre chevale quelques personnes ... Par ce que casser et bruler, mon père va pas être content ...

- On es dans une fic ... On peu tout faire ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi. Alors on y va, on brule tout, on tue, on enléve les belles gonzesses, on enléve quelques gas pour les scalpés et puis on reviens ici pour jouer au truc du poteau ou on accroche un gas et on envois la hâche là pour voir lequel touche la tête en premier ! On peu tout faire, tuer un perso et il réapparait dans le chapitre suivant ...

Sappounette écarquilla les yeux ... Mais pas par ce qu'elle était choquer, par ce qu'il avait raison : ils pouvaient tout faire ! ... En claire, c'est l'gros merdier là ...

* * *

**Coté Militaire, pendant un bal **(... Heu ... Ost de Angélique, Marquise des Anges ? O_o ...)

Donc, tout le monde profité de ce bal, certain homme invitant les dames à dancer ... Ouais, par ce que eux, ils sont civilisés, ILS DANCENT EUX ! è_é ... Enfin, bref, donc, Allen dancer avec Miranda tandis que Byakuya avait invité sa soeurette et puis, Starrk avait invité Lilinette pour le délire ... Aizen avait invité Neliel sous le regard jaloux de la mignonne petite Momo.

Quand à Kensei et Shinji, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils foutaient là en réalité, mais bon, sont là par ce que je suis sûr qu'en uniforme militaire, seraient tout deux super classes, vous croyez pas ? *_* ...

On nota également la présence d'une belle demoiselle inconnue ... En fait, c'était Axel dans sa tenue de bal, une robe de crémarie blanche flottante avec un par dessus de dentelles bleu vert, elle avait mit des fleurs pour orner sa coiffe et sur les hanches et porter une ombrelle de dentelle blanche, des rubans au bout de quelques tresses ... Bon, c'était Axel, mais on va pas le dire au perso, alors, chute, hein ? =3

Ulquiorra, par ce qu'il en avait mare de glander au milieu de la pièce là, décida de venir invité la demoiselle.

- Ho, cela un réelle plaisir pour moi de dancer avec vous ! Assura la demoiselle (bah ouais, habiller comme ça, Axel se comporte différament). Je ne sais cependant point dancer, m'apprendriez vous ?

Le jeune militaire parut surprit de voir quelqu'un avec de la conversation, surtout ici ... Enfin, qu'importe ? Ils dancèrent ensemble un petit moment et contrairement à son habitude, Axel ne commit aucune faute et tout le monde s'intéressa à la demoiselle (pour une foi qu'elle es pas l'idiote de service ! X3). Elle fut dès lors invité tour à tour par Ukitake, Tikky, Aizen et Gin (qui lui était pas dupe et l'avait reconnus ! =p) ... Elle invita aussi Hanatarou, l'appréciant beaucoup et acheva en proposant une dance avec Byakuya ...

C'est à ce moment précis que l'on entendis les cris de guerre des indiens ... Mené par un Kenpachi super trop motivé et par une Sapounette enragée ! Dit donc, Sapounette, t'en fait trop de temps en temps, et après, a la maison, t'ose dire que c'est moi qui provoque les baguarres ? Toi, tu provoque des guerres ...

Ainsi, des flêches tombèrent de si de là et chacune des demoiselles hurlèrent en allant se cacher où cela était possible tandis que les hommes vaillant sorter leurs armes et tirer des salves contres les attaquants, certains tombèrent (pour se relevé, chacun des deux camps étant très peu nombreux, se serait pas marrant si sa se finissait trop vite ... ).

Certain des indiens attaquait sur leurs cheveux, telle des amazonnes ...

- Hé ! Firent les indiens outrés par le début de la comparaison.

... Telle de vaillant guerrier chevauchant des chevaux ... C'est con, putain, vous avez casser mon délire ! Tss ... Bon, alors ... Où j'en étais moi ? Ha ouais, on entendait les cris des guerriers et les coups de feu des armes, Byakuya avait sortit son sabre, protégant farouchement la jolie demoiselle (Axel : Oua ! Trop bien ça, je t'aime narateur !) tandis qu'il devait affronté le chef des indiens ... Kenpachi Zaraki, nommer "Le Sanguinaire guerrier fou" (Kenpachi : ... C'es quoi se nom de débile ? è_é ..) ...

Au loin, on pouvait voir Tatsuki qui en découdé avec Starrk, Le loup solitaire (Starrk : ...), la vaillante jeune fille aidé de Lilinette, tentait de frapper à coup de balai le guerrier (... Tien, en fait, pourquoi Starrk veut toujours Tatsuki ? Serait ce un de mes couples favoris ? ... Sûrement ... X3) ...

D'un autre coté, l'on pouvait voir Tyki, Allen et Lavi en découdre avec un Kanda super trop motivé (depuis le temps qu'il révait d'en découdre avec pousse de Soja (Allen)) et Shuhei !

Aizen et Gin affrontaient tout deux les Kurosaki !

Bref, c'était un bordel pas possible, heureusement que le pôpa d'Axel et Sapounette n'étaient pas là pour voir ça, il aurait lâché le rugissement d'ours en colère et aura calmer le tout !

Les militaires étaient dans une position plutôt délicate, submerger par le nombre d'adversaire et beaucoup était à terre, telle Hanatarou qui n'avait pas eu le temps de dire "oups" qu'il c'était fait assomer par Mira Rosa qu'avait tapper trop fort ... Ou bien, Kyoraku qui avait été terrasser en voyant l'attaque fatale de Neliel (relever de haut ... Ti hi hi !) ...

- Prenez des hôtages, vaillant guerrier ! Annonça Sappounette avec joie. Nous les avons vaincus, nul besoin de les achevés !

- Tu parle pas du tout comme une indienne là ! Fit acidement remarquer Grimmjow avant de reprendre la tirade, mais dans la langue irquoise ...

Ne sachant l'écrire et ne voulant point offenser les indiens (d'ailleurs, je crois qu'on devrait dire Ameriens ...), je n'essayerais même pas d'écrire les propos et vous direz simplement ce qu'ils disent ... Mais bon, en claire, Grimmjow conseilla a tous de prendre des hôtages et de se casser quoi ...

Kenpachi réussis à profité de l'inattention de Byakuya (me demandé pas par quoi il avait été distrait, je ne saurais que dire !) pour lui porter un coup, le blessant a l'épaule ... Il voulut l'achevé, mais Axel, prenant des aires de jeune fille un peu affolé, s'empara du sabre du noble et se positionna entre eux deux, les mains tremblantes sur l'arme ...

- Femme courageuse ! Annonça le bleuté. Toi a moi (Axel : Youpi !)

Ainsi s'acheva la bataille ... Plusieurs prisonnier avaient été emmené telle Byakuya Kuchiki, Axel qui se retrouva sur le même cheval que Grimmjow, Tatsuki transporter tant bien que mal par Starrk, Lilinette attrapper par Hallibel, Kira, Hanatarou ...

Que vont donc faire les indiens de nos pauvres prisonniers ?

Quel sort reserve donc Kenpachi a ses hotages ?

Et pourquoi que ce chapitre ressemble à du n'importe quoi ?

Bah ouais, une bataille d'indien, comme ça, ils attaquaient pas sans raison, hein ! Mais bon, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai fait cela bientôt ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir ou plutôt pour le grand plaisir d'une des léctrices ... Ti hi hi ! X3

* * *

**Couple à faire :**

_- Gin Hisagi _A venir !

_- Gin X Uryû (avec un Renji Jalou !) _A venir ...

_- Bya Ren _A venir !


End file.
